Innocence Restored
by Scarlet Faux
Summary: Can be NC-17 at times or even R! Prewarning! Heero's been helped to escape from capture but can his friends truly help him? He's been changed, but for the better or worse? Can he manage a different life after the torment that no one can imagine OZ did
1. To Rebuild Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing, I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 1 To Rebuild Trust  
  
The sound of explosions echoed around him, shaking the compound as sector upon sector fell.  
  
Heero sat in the furthest corner from the door, leaning against the cold wall as he drew his knees closer to his chest. His once indifferent, Prussian eyes now darted nervously to every moment in the room. He prayed that the soldiers would leave him be, he couldn't take any more of the... shuddering, he buried his face in his arms and felt the fears and pain all over again, making him groan and whimper softly. He hated OZ and what they did to him. He was now afraid of everyone and everything.  
  
Duo raced through the OZ compound, having all the information he needed and now only to find his friend. The others were keeping the soldiers busy, giving OZ a "run for their money," so to say. Heero had been taken captive and now they were there to get him out. Duo only prayed that his friend was all right.  
  
Rounding a corner, he was met with a barrage of soldiers keeping guard outside a cell. "Looks like Heero's been makin' a lil' trouble of his own..." Firing, he took down the soldiers, but not before he was hit in the right shoulder. "Damn..." Clutching his shoulder as the blood began to seep from the open wound, he trotted down the hall, taking the keys from a dead soldier's pocket. Fumbling with the keys, he quickly unlocked the door. Opening it slowly, he was prepared for anything, or so he thought.  
  
Heero's head shot up as he cringed further in the corner, the dark silhouette standing menacingly in the doorway of his cell. His eyes were filled with utter fear as he searched for mercy. "... please.... no, please don't...."  
  
Duo looked into his pale face, his terrified eyes searching him. His small plea was almost unreal. "H-Heero? Hey buddy, it's me, Duo. It's okay buddy, no one's gonna hurt you anymore. God, what happened to you Heero?" Walking over, he stopped a few feet from his friend, for Heero was now panicking.  
  
Heero recognized Duo in an instant, but that didn't mean anything to him. At this point, he was in emotional shock and he didn't trust anyone, he didn't want to. Standing on his feet, he winced slightly in pain and gave a soft cry when the room around him began to shake and parts of the ceiling began to fall. ".... don't hurt me.... please... no more..."  
  
Duo was in utter disbelief. What could have happened to Heero to put him in the state that he was in now?! His anger welled up inside of him, he would see that retribution was taken for whatever OZ had done to his comrade. "Come on Heero, I'm not going to hurt you, I don't want to. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again, but you've got to trust me now. Do you remember me? It's Duo. You remember, don't you? And the others, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei? They're fighting so I can get you out of here and safe, but they can't for too much longer buddy." He spoke with a soft smile and a calm but reassuring voice. "We need to get you out of here so they can rest. They're tired, but they're fighting so we can get you out safely. Come on, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you..." Holding out his hand, he held it palm up to show Heero that he meant no harm. He felt like he were talking to an animal or a small child. Putting his gun in the waist of his pants, he held out his other hand slowly, not really having time for this but he couldn't just take Heero, he'd hurt himself, his friend, and it would make things so much harder.  
  
Heero looked at him, recognizing his cheery and confident voice, then searched his eyes for anything. Something in the other boy's almost-indigo eyes told him that he could be trusted, so Heero slowly took a step toward him, or tried to. Something behind him caught his eyes as he sank back to the ground, eyes wide in terror as he cringed further and further in the corner.  
  
Duo watched Heero in confusion, then wheeled about to find another gun pointed at his chest. "Wow, you guys really need to learn when to just_stay_down." Slowly he held up his hands, but he grimaced in pain at his shoulder while the burly soldier took his gun. The young American could feel the cold metal through his shirt, the barrel of the gun pressed against his rib cage. Closing his eyes for a moment and shaking his head slightly, he tried to get rid of the light-headedness that filled him and the blurring from his vision. Looking back at the soldier, he only smirked and stepped to his right a small distance, standing right between Heero and the OZ scum. "You just don't know when to quit when you're ahead, do ya?"  
  
The officer only sneered, looking past the cocky youth and down to the prisoner. "Sad little bastard, just didn't know when to quit when he was ahead. Never thought we'd break your spirit, did ya? Well, looks like we did, and after we take your other friends captive too, you'll pay for your silence and for their rebelling. It's going to be a long night, but I can handle that, gladly..." Smirking, he laughed as Heero's eyes began to water and he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Heero didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to feel it all over again. An hour of hell seemed like an eternity, he was hurting so much right now that he didn't know if he'd live through another night. "... please... no, I'll tell you... please don't hurt me..."  
  
Duo's jaw fell open slightly, Heero give them information that easily? He was the strongest of the five of them, but then what did OZ do that had him so scared? "You aren't going to lay a hand on him and you'll pay for everything you've done to hurt him." It was risky, but he had to get out of there and he had to get Heero to safety. In one motion, he punched the guard with his left hand, it was a sloppy move, but took the officer down. A loud sound echoed in the room, a pain searing through his abdomen, but he bent quickly and took up his gun, kicking the officer's from his reach. Aiming it with a deadly accuracy, he looked at the soldier one last time with a cold stare. "God will be your judge, for your judgment day has come asshole." Firing, he ended the soldiers life in one blow. Putting his gun away, he collapsed to his knees and held his right hand over his new wound, letting his shoulder bleed freely without any second thought. With a grimace, he looked back at his terrified friend. "He won't hurt you ever again buddy. We need to get you out of here before more come, I'm not sure how much more I can take of this..." Giving a tired laugh, he tired to lighten the mood. Heero was beginning to trust him once again, slowly inching toward where he sat.  
  
Heero watched the blood flow from between Duo's fingers, staining the metal floor. He also watched the blood spill from the soldier's dead body, pooling around his head and shoulders.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Heero felt a scorching pain shoot throughout his entire body, setting him on fire. God, he prayed that it would all end, that he could just die and be put to rest. But no, the torment continued, the officer's eyes greedy and hungry with lust, for he was tired of Heero's constant silence or smart- alecky comments. He'd told Heero that he'd been without pleasure for many months now, no woman to satisfy his need, but the youth would provide it for him. Heero couldn't do anything to stop him either, the metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles preventing him from any movement, the cloth shoved halfway down his throat preventing him from any threats or a chance to end his pain with the information that OZ wanted from him.  
  
But then all stopped, the great weight rising from his lean form and leaving him tiredly. Heero didn't pay any attention, the pain still continued, his entire body sore. He hadn't really even known emotions before, but now he was fighting off tears that threatened to fall, to hint at his overwhelming agony. He felt so completely dirty, his body violated and bruised. Why had they done such a thing to him?! He didn't even know that OZ could be so sick and psychotic. His loins hurt with an indescribable pain as he remained where he was, no one to help him, no one to free him. Where were his comrades? Why weren't they there to help him?! Exhausted he lay still, breathing in shallow breaths as he closed his eyelids, feeling a few tears trickle from his pained and bloodshot eyes, tracing their paths delicately down his cheeks.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Heero shuddered and jumped when he felt Duo's hand on his shoulder. Searching his comrade's eyes once more, he knew he finally had his chance to be free, his friends had finally come. Now all he had to do was trust them enough to leave.  
  
Duo watched him, forcing his eyes to stay focused. "Please Heero, I need help and I need to get you out of here. The guys are going to destroy this place as soon as we're out, they have to end the battle or we'll all be captured and they'll hurt you again. You've got to trust me buddy..." Standing uncertainly, he swayed on his feet and looked back at Heero who rose slowly, staying close to his side and as far from the corpse of the soldier as possible. With unsteady movements, he gripped his gun and began to walk from the room, trotting slowly down the hall and toward the entrance with Heero right at his side.  
  
*  
  
Wufei locked onto another target, using his dragon claw to grip the mobile suit, destroy the pilot then throw it into another as an explosion rocked the earth. "Maxwell, you better not be messing up this mission..." In truth, he was just fairly worried about Heero and Duo, the American said he knew where Heero was and that he could get himself in and out of there with there other comrade, but it was taking an awful long time.  
  
Quatre sliced through another mobile suit, sending the pieces of scrap metal to the ground, useless now to OZ. "I'm sure they're fine.... they'd better hurry though..." Taking a hit, he was thrown backwards and on his back, vulnerable to any attack for a few moments. As he prepared himself to take devastating hit, Heavyarms stood between himself and the other suit, destroying it and helping him up. "Thanks Trowa..." Standing, he continued to fight the never-ending group of soldiers.  
  
Trowa only smiled slightly and nodded, heading back to the battle as he forced his every movement. He was tiring greatly and his right hand was cramping up on him again, badly. Soon, he'd be of no use in battle. "Yes, they'd better..."  
  
Wufei took down another mobile suit, but something caught his eyes. Two forms coming out of the entrance of the base, escaping by one of the jeeps. Zooming in, he found it to be his two friends. "They're out, finally!" With a sneer, he blocked another blow and disabled a mobile doll.  
  
Quatre nodded with a smile and a tired laugh. "Let's give them a minute or two to get away from here, then we'll blow up the base. You still have enough energy Trowa?"  
  
"Always enough to end a battle and just enough ammunition too." With a small grin, he winced as he tried to flex his fingers, but the ones in his right hand had locked painfully. "I really have to find out why this continues to happen..." Mumbling to himself, he waited for an okay from Quatre before he demolished the large compound. It would be a large blow to OZ, it was one of their largest compounds with the greatest amount of their mobile suits and soldiers stationed there. Receiving the "go ahead" from Quatre, he released an all-out barrage of missiles and gunfire on the base, the ammunition hailing down upon it and sending a great explosion into the air. Fires consumed the base, the rest of the mobile dolls falling at the destruction of the main computer. The others finished off the few remaining, manned suits. With a sigh, he stopped his movements and sat about a mile or two away from the once powerful base and watched the flames. The others landed beside him, having finished the aerial battle.  
  
Quatre watched his screen, somewhat worried to see Trowa grimace in pain as he let go of his controls. Wufei seemed to be tired, but that was all. "Are you all right Trowa?"  
  
Trowa only nodded. Using his left hand, he uncurled his right fingers from the controls, gritting his teeth at the movements. "I'll be fine in a little while..." Opening the entrance of his gundam, he jumped from the cockpit to the ground, leaning against his mobile suit for support.  
  
Wufei exited his gundam as well, Quatre following in suit. Watching Trowa, he frowned and gave a look of disapproval but remained silent.  
  
Quatre caught sight of Trowa cradling his right arm and crossed over to him, a sympathetic smile in place. Holding out his hand, he met his comrade's eyes. "Here, let me see..."  
  
Trowa let him take his right arm in his hand, wincing slightly. "It's nothing, it just cramps up on me from time to time in battle, only intense ones though... I'm fine, really."  
  
Shaking his head, the young Arabian continued to examine his friend's hand. "Stop lying Trowa..." Laughing softly, he listened to Wufei walk up beside them but paid him no mind. Indeed, the muscles in his friend's arm were taut and cramped painfully. Holding his arm in one hand, he tried to soothe the muscles in Trowa's arm as he felt his arm slowly begin to relax. "Your muscles are strained so much in battles like this one that they stay that way, rather painfully it seems. If you keep doing this without giving it time to heal, you'll tear the muscle and ligaments and then you won't be able to fight for a few months. Does it happen that often, or rather, has it?"  
  
Sighing, Trowa nodded. "Just great, this is exactly what I need" he thought sarcastically to himself. Ignoring his hand, he pulled it from Quatre's grip and began to walk toward the road, the sound of a motor caught his attention. "They're coming..."  
  
Duo forced himself to keep focused as he drove on, just until he found his other friends. Then he could rest. Pulling over, he couldn't do it anymore and he didn't want to wreck. Placing his forehead on the wheel, he took in struggling breaths as he felt beads of sweat roll down his face. He was so tired, so very tired. He'd lost a lot of blood, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now.  
  
Heero watched him from the floor of the jeep, sitting behind the passenger side seat. He was scared of what might happen to him if Duo got any worse, everything could happen all over again and he would be punished by the soldiers. Cringing closer to the seat, his gaze began to flit nervously to every little thing that moved. "... don't let them take me again.... don't let them hurt me..." Whimpering softly, he watched Duo rise as the pain from every night in the cold and compact room fell over him again.  
  
Duo pushed himself off of the steering wheel, catching a glance of his ghostly pale features in the rear view mirror, he gave a soft groan. "They're not going to hurt you again Heero, everything's going to be all right, I'm not going to let them hurt you again. Don't worry, it's okay..." Looking further down the road, he caught sight of a familiar face, Trowa was only yards from their vehicle. Smiling, he took in a deep breath and tired to stifle a groan. "Don't be afraid, the others are coming, we're safe. They aren't going to hurt you either, they want to help you, but you've got to trust them. I'm sorry buddy, but I don't have enough strength to keep going like this..." Trailing off, he watched the blurred image of his three friends trot up to the jeep, listening to their faint voices call to him.  
  
Trowa reached the driver side door, catching sight of the pooling blood that spilt from Duo's shoulder and through his fingers in his stomach. "Duo..." Shaking his head, he opened the door and pulled Duo's barely conscious form from the vehicle, lying him down on the deserted street while the others jogged up beside him. Holding his head in his lap, the second youth ripped the sleeves from his black turtle-neck and opened his injured friend's shirt. Tying one of the sleeves around the bullet hole in his shoulder, he pressed the other firmly over Duo's wound in his abdomen, disregarding any pained cries.  
  
Quatre rushed to Trowa's side, biting his tongue at seeing Duo's chalk- white face as Trowa tried to stop his bleeding. "We'll have to get him back to Sally's base as quickly as we can and stop the bleeding as much as possible. He's bleeding to death and fast, he needs help now. We can abandon the jeep here and get there faster in the Gundams. We should go now and..." He was cut midsentence by Wufei's calm call.  
  
Wufei had looked into the jeep, not seeing Heero but remembering that he had come out and left with Duo. "Quatre, come here a minute."  
  
Inquisitive, Quatre rose and looked into the back seat, his heart torn to shreds at the sight. Heero cringed away from them, struggling to find the door handle as he sank further and further away from them, his eyes wide in sheer terror. "Oh God Heero, what'd they do to you?" With a sympathetic smile, he opened the door behind the driver side slowly and motioned for Wufei to stand back. "It's okay Heero, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's okay, everything's going to be all right, we don't want to hurt you. It's okay, see? I'm not going to hurt you..." Holding out his hands, he tried to reassure Heero.  
  
"... don't hurt me.... I'm sorry.... please don't hurt me again...."  
  
Quatre stood in shock, but hid it well. What had OZ done to him?! Why was Heero sorry? Quatre wasn't going to hurt him, but he had to make his friend see that and fast. Duo was slipping further. If Duo had gotten him there, then he must have learned to trust Duo and maybe it was to their advantage. "Heero, it's okay, there's no need to be sorry, no one is ever going to hurt you again. Right now we need your help, okay? Duo's hurt really bad and we need to get him some help, but I need you to trust me, okay?" Holding his hand out again, he watched Heero look at it, then into his eyes. Not breaking his gaze, Quatre called over his shoulder. "Trowa, Wufei, you need to get Duo to Sally's base now. If you both go in Trowa's mobile suit, you can pilot it and have enough room for Wufei to take care of Duo. You can also take Nataku with you, go now. I'll bring Heero with me when he's ready to trust me, just get Duo taken care of and helped. He needs it..." Searching his friend's eyes with ones of consolation, he pulled back his hand and gave Heero his space, crouching down, he sat on his heels and looked back at Heero. This might take a little while.  
  
Heero watched the others leave, but the young blonde still remained before him. He was too scared to realize that it was the kind-hearted Quatre, and his fears were only raised greater when he realized that Duo was leaving his side. "I'm sorry.... please don't hurt me.... not again..." Groaning softly, he drew his knees closer to his chest as he felt the onslaught of pain all over again.  
  
Quatre watched with saddened eyes as he listened to the Gundams leave, his three friends with them. "I don't want to hurt you, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. Please Heero, trust me." With hope in his voice, he held out his hand again, offering it to the other youth as the evening sun began to set on the horizon. OZ would have other soldiers coming in to find out what happened and to look for them, they weren't safe there. "Heero, I know you're afraid and hurting, but no one's going to hurt you again and you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm here because you're my friend and because I want to help you, it's okay. Please trust me, I need to get you out of here or they'll come again, it's not safe here and we need to make sure you and Duo are all right. There's no need to be afraid of me Heero, I swear I won't hurt you." Nodding slightly, he held his breath and didn't flinch as Heero reached his hands toward Quatre, wanting to take his. A bold red began to stain the outside of the metal handcuffs, oozing over previously dried and crusted blood. Feeling Heero's hand uncertainly in his, Quatre slowly closed his fingers around his friend's, gripping his hand softly but reassuringly. "See, it's okay. How about we go get you fed, a nice warm bed, and your injuries taken care of. That sound good?" He smiled and felt as if he were talking to a child, but he had patience with Heero and knew that his friend really needed it right now. "Come on, let's get you out of this thing and in a little while, you can sleep in peace. You look tired..." He said anything to show that he was there to help him, to keep him calm and reassured.  
  
Heero stepped from the jeep, trusting the young blonde for now. He feared the darkness in being so close to where the OZ compound once stood. When the other soldiers came, they would take him captive again and then they.... they'd get their pleasure, not only at the expense of his pride and health, but at the cost of his sanity, his belittled security in his emotional state, and the usage of his body.  
  
Quatre sensed his fear, not knowing absolutely for sure why, but he knew that Heero now feared OZ greatly and being so close to a base as night approached only seemed to send his imagination running wild. "It's okay, we're going to get away from here, far away from here, you'll be fine and OZ will never hurt you again." Coming upon Sandrock, he gripped the lowering rope and let Sandrock take him up to the cockpit. He could see that Heero was beginning to panic once again and he called down quickly. "Just a minute Heero, I'm not going to leave you, it's okay, just stay where you are."  
  
Heero watched the young man disappear into the mobile suit, forcing himself to stay where he was when he noticed that the large hand of the suit moved slowly toward him. His mind didn't recognize the machine as a Gundam, nor did it recognize any of his friends except for Duo, he had helped to bring back some of Heero's memory on such a subject. Yet, so much more of him was in a child-like state, scared, unknowing, and vulnerable. His long hid emotions broke through the stubborn barrier, pouring from every corner of his mind and now each shined through his once stoic eyes.  
  
Quatre rose from his seat and looked out the door of his cockpit, Sandrock's hand in position to go ahead and bring Heero up to the cockpit as well. With a small smile, for his friend had remained where he was, he called down again. "Go ahead and get on Heero, I'll bring you up. Then we can leave and never come back to this place, okay? It's all right, Sandrock won't hurt you. Go ahead." He watched the Japanese youth climb slowly onto the gundanium hand, that was after a few seconds of looking at it and pondering. "Okay now, just sit still and you'll be fine, it's going to move, but that's okay, you'll be fine. Just sit right where you are, okay?" At receiving a frightened nod, the young Arabian disappeared once more inside the cockpit and slowly rose Sandrock's hand to his level. After a few moments, he stood and crossed the few steps to the entrance and held out his hand for Heero to take, all he had to do was enter the cockpit and then they would leave for Sally's base.  
  
Heero took his hand and entered the darkened area, sitting in the back on the floor, cringing in the small corner near the different hardware. He remained quiet when Quatre crossed over to him, telling him exactly what was going to happen and only gave a soft cry when the door of the cockpit closed, leaving them in total darkness until the screens lit up, letting him see the outside world without really seeing it. The soft vibration of the gundam beneath him slowly eased him into sleep along with his exhaustion. He never dared to fall asleep at the OZ base if he could help it, for anything could happen to him then. Throughout the entire ride, he slept in the corner, slowly stretching out along the small area of floor near Quatre's chair. The sleep was one without a dream, he was too tired to dream but he didn't really have to worry about anything for now, so he let himself rest.  
  
Quatre glanced down momentarily at Heero, flexing his fingers as he held the controls to Sandrock. Heero was finally resting, he'd been through hell that none of them knew about, and it would be a long road to his recovery, though most if it was mental and emotional injuries. They'd have to rebuild their trust with him, to show him to fight and use his gundam again. If he feared Sandrock so much, then he was bound to have forgotten about Wing Zero and fear his gundam as well. "We'll have to disable the Zero system as well, he won't know how to overcome and use it, he won't be strong enough to..." Thinking quietly to himself, he flew into the navy sky, watching the star-studded night as he kept his focus on the direction of Sally's base. "I hope you're okay Duo..." That was their other problem besides Trowa's need for rest from battle, with his arm at least. They all needed rest, and they would finally get it. Or at least the young aristocrat hoped so.  
  
Author's Note: Oh, poor guy. Well, what's gonna happen to poor Duo? And what about Heero? What did he suffer so and how will his life be changed? Read and find out.... and please review! 


	2. Dealing With Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing, I only own the plot.  
  
Z Chapter 2 Dealing With Fears  
  
Heero awoke to a jerk and the sound of hissing outside of the machine. Looking up, he noticed that the small area was once again dark, the only sound that of his breathing, the machine and programs shutting down, and one other. A soft hand on his shoulder made him jump, his back pressed against the wall of the cockpit as he searched for whoever it was. The door to the cockpit opened and he realized that it was the young blonde once more, his features showing slight alarm as a saddened smile played over his lips. Calming his breathing, he sat and settled his fears as he watched Quatre. Quatre stayed where he was, kneeling by the area where Heero once slept. With a tender patience, he sighed and nodded toward his comrade. "It's okay Heero, it's just me, Quatre. We're finally here, you can eat and rest and you don't have to worry about anyone disturbing or hurting you. I'm sure you don't like those handcuffs either, well, we can get those off for you..." Smiling, he watched Heero stand and look back at him. Quatre rose slowly himself, not wanting to spook the other boy. "See, I told you we were going to get away from that OZ base, and we're miles and miles from it now. After we get you something to eat, those handcuffs taken off, some clean and warm clothes, and just time to relax, we'll take you in to see Duo. Okay? Is that all right?" Heero looked from the floor with innocent eyes to Quatre and nodded, taking small steps toward his peer. "There, no one's ever going to hurt you again, we're sorry we ever let them in the first place. But they won't do it again, I swear it. Come on, watch your step there.... don't be afraid of all these people now, they're just here to help you. They don't want to see you ever hurt again either." Standing on the metal platform, he showed Heero that everything was okay, but had to be content with the poor youth walking behind him, staying as close to him as possible and away from the others. Spotting Trowa near the doorway that lead out of the hanger, he smiled and waved. Trowa only walked toward them, arms crossed in front of his chest. Trowa was somewhat gladdened that Heero stood calmly by his friend's side, not looking any worse than when they last met at the jeep. He stopped his movements when Heero stopped his, obviously not comfortable with Trowa so near. Nodding to Quatre and taking a few steps back, he waited where he was. "Sally's got a nice, warm bed ready for you Heero, new and clean clothes, and a real, home-made style meal just waiting. It's all for you when you're ready." Quatre turned and calmed Heero, smirking at Trowa's understanding. "How's Duo?" He was somewhat reluctant to hear the answer, especially if.... well, if he didn't make it. Trowa let his lips curl into a smile. "He's lucky, then again, when isn't he. He's sleeping right now and if we give him a few days, he should be well enough to lounge around this place. He'll probably hate bed by then, who knows, maybe he won't be such a late sleeper anymore." His voice was somewhat optimistic. Quatre sighed in relief. "Thank God. See Heero? Duo's all right and I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. Sally's a pretty good cook too, you'll like it. How about we go get you cleaned up and your wrists looked at?" With a smile, he watched Heero nod but look warily at the other people who passed by below them, scurrying to take care of what they needed to. Heero didn't speak, he didn't care to. He just followed obediantely, sticking close to Quatre. He walked past Trowa who stood as far off to the side as possible, averting his gaze to the ground below them. Quatre led him around the base with ease, finding the room that Trowa had pointed out to him before they left the hanger. Opening the door and flicking on the light, he entered the room. "It's okay, no one else is in here. You can go ahead and get dressed and clean up, I'll wait outside the door for you." With an understanding smile, he began to head toward the door when a soft and small voice called out to him. "I-I can't." Quatre looked back at Heero, puzzled. He only laughed to himself when he realized why. Heero held up his arms sadly, the cuffs still in place. "I'm sorry Heero, I forgot. It was nothing you did, if you wait here, I can go get Trowa to pick the lock quickly." He stopped his movements at Heero's panicked look. Heero didn't want anyone else in the room, but he would rather have Quatre and someone else in the room than be by himself with Lord knows what else. "Can-can I come with?" Quatre knew that Heero feared Trowa, he feared being around others right now, but he didn't want to be left by himself? Sighing, he smiled and nodded. "Of course, Trowa isn't going to hurt you, he's just going to open the locks in the handcuffs and that's all. Then we can take them off, okay? I'll go ahead and get some bandages from Sally and dress your wrists, seeing as how you aren't ready to trust a lot of people right now." Smiling, he waited for Heero to cross over to his side once more before they headed again toward the hangers. Trowa sat on the railing, looking up at Sandrock with curiosity. What had happened to Heero? He went away a killer with a soft spot for a princess and his friends and came out terrified of everyone. If anyone could find out, it'd be Quatre. The doors to the militant quarters opening caught his attention, his gaze finding it to be Heero and Quatre once more. Quatre caught sight of Trowa, he was in the same place he was when they'd left only a few minutes before. Waving him over, he snagged a chair next to the railing and let Heero sit down. Heero took a seat, looking down at his hands as he listened to Trowa walk over to them but stopped short. He tried to keep himself from trembling by focusing on something else, but it wasn't until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder that he could relax somewhat. Trowa looked uncertain but stayed where he was. "I don't want to scare him Quatre, he's going to panic. I think Sally has some..." Quatre shook his head. "He's unpredictable about now and he's already hurt. It be easier on him if you could pick the lock, he's already expecting it." Trowa nodded, taking a small, wire tool from his pocket and walking slowly over to where Heero sat. Kneeling down, he caught his friend's saddened, blue eyes and looked with an understanding. Holding out his hand, he watched Heero's eyes turn to his. "I'm not going to hurt you. Will you let me see your hands so I can get rid of these pieces of scrap metal?" He watched Heero place his wrists in his hands, looking solemnly and uncertainly into his emerald eyes. "Okay, this is only going to take a few minutes. Just go ahead and sit still, I'm not going to hurt you." With skillfull fingers, he took the metal tool in his hands and inserted it in the small lock, quickly maneuvering it with nimble fingers. With a smile, he heard a soft click. The lock was open. "There, all done." Smiling, he was slightly surprised to look up and find a faint smile on Heero's lips as life began to drift back to his eyes. Trowa only watched his own actions because he didn't want to make Heero uncomfortable, hell, Trowa could have picked the lock if he were completely blind. It was all second nature to him. Gently taking the metal and opening it, for the cuffs were hinged at one side, split down the middle so that they could be opened and closed, he bit his tongue at seeing his comrade's wrists. Quatre returned queitly, all the while having retrieved bandages from Sally while Trowa was talking to Heero. His friends hadn't even noticed that he was missing. Looking down at Heero's arms, the area where the metal cuffs once were was finally revealed to them. His skin was pale in the areas that you could see, that weren't covered in semi-dried blood. His wrists still bled, but not heavily, thank God. Watching Trowa rise, Quatre kneeled down before his weary friend. "See, he didn't hurt you, did he?" Heero looked at Quatre with the faint smile still pulling at the corners of his lips. "No." His reply was soft but audible. Quatre smiled and took a folded alcohol pad from a small side pouch and opened it. He'd tend to Heero's wounds here. Looking back at Trowa, he smiled and motioned for him to join them once again, he did this without argument. Delicately taking Heero's hand in his, he looked back into his curious, Prussian eyes. "We'll go ahead and get these cleaned up here. That way we don't have to worry about it. Have you told Trowa thank you yet?" Heero shook his head and looked up at the other youth, his words soft. "Thank you..." Trowa couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his innocent manner. "That's okay, you're welcome. I was glad to help." Looking down at Quatre, he realized that the young Arabian was trying to get a conversation going between the two of them so that Heero wouldn't feel the alcohol when the cuts were being cleaned. Nodding, he smiled and looked back to Heero. "Have you seen your room yet? Sally really spoils you, she gave you the biggest." Nodding, Heero let a grin cross his lips. "She's really nice." Trowa, now glad to hear his friend's confident reply, smiled that Heero was trusting him. "Have you seen her yet? You're all she's been talking about since we got here, she seems to have missed you." "The room's pretty, who is she?" Quatre quickly and delicately cleaned Heero's left arm, then went ahead and started on the right while he was kept busy. It made things so much easier. His sisters used to do it to him when Quatre was a child, whenever he was hurt, one of his sisters would talk to him and spoil him with the others were tending to his cuts or scrapes. "Just keep talking to him Trowa, I'm almost done..." he thought to himself. Trowa let out a small laugh. "She spoils you rotten, you'll probably remember her when you see her. She's got a nice warm meal waiting for you, I hope you're hungry." He felt weird speaking to Heero as if he were a child, but that's pretty much what he was right now, at least mentally. "I am." "Good, she's going to love to hear that. You live up to your name, you saved Duo's life." Letting his smile faulter slightly, he watched the life begin to drain from Heero's eyes. "Is he okay?" "He's returned back to his normal self, it's nearly impossible to shut him up now. He's just fine, if it weren't for you, he might not have made it here." Trowa couldn't help but let his smile grow at seeing a larger grin spread over Heero's lips. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he'd ever seen Heero smile. It was rather weird, but a smile suited him. Then again, he hardly ever did any other time, this was somewhat of a rare occasion. "As soon as you get done eating, we'll have to take you down to see him, he was fussing quiet a bit when I left." Quatre was working on dressing Heero's wrists now. He had nearly finished wrapping the first hand when Heero looked down. "I'm almost done." Heero stared in curiosity. "How did you do that?" Smiling, Quatre finished, taped the wrap in place, and covered his second hand with gauze. "I used to get cut up and scraped up as a kid, a lot more than I care to count. See, when I did, my sisters would sit me down and start talking to me, but one of them always kept really quiet and fixed me up. I'd be talking and eating ice cream or something after a warm day outside, coming in for pretty much anything, and while I was talking, I forgot about the hurt and what had happened. And I never knew they were doing anything until they were done. The told me it was magic until I was old enough to realize that they were just joking." Smiling, he quickly finished his work and rose to his feet, nodding to Trowa. Heero looked down, it was like magic. One minute, his hands were covered in blood and hurting, then they felt better and were clean the next. "It really is magic..." Trowa only shook his head and kept his laughter to himself as he listened to his friend's awed voice. "How about some warm clothes?" Quatre nodded, watching Heero rise to his feet, still looking in amazement at his hands. "Yah, you'd better hurry or Sally might let Duo have your supper, he always did have a never-ending stomach for food." Laughing, he watched Trowa leave to inform Sally as he led the uncertain Heero back to his room. Heero knew he could now trust three of the four of them. He allowed himself to talk without restraint and show his happiness. Yet, he was still uncertain about what Quatre had just said. "But I'm hungry too." "Then we'd better hurry, nothing stops Duo if he's got a craving..." Leading Heero back to his room, he couldn't wipe the large smile from his face. Heero was being so much more open with him and he wasn't afraid of him any longer.  
  
Z  
  
Heero struggled to get the white, button-up shirt on but still to no avail. His shoulders and arms hurt, but he was glad that that was all. "I-I can't get it..." Dropping the shirt and looking down, he listened to Quatre cross over to him. He'd asked his friend to stay, he didn't want to be in the room alone, especially since it had a bed. He had a fear of beds as well. Quatre had turned around and sat next to the door while Heero was dressing. Quatre bent and picked up the shirt, smiling. "It's okay, here," he pulled the shirt inside right and held it up. "Go ahead and put your left arm here, there you go." He let Heero do it himself, all he did was hold the shirt. He felt as if he were teaching a child to dress themselves, but it didn't bother him, it was only expected. "Okay, just reach around and put your other arm in that sleeve..." Heero let Quatre help maneuver the shirt, but he still had to reach back to put on the clothes. "Owe.." he called softly as he pulled on the shirt, wincing slightly. With a worried look, the young aristocrat looked back at him. "Are you okay Heero?" Nodding, he only buttoned up the shirt with clumsy fingers. Turning around, he caught himself if the mirror and smiled. He looked a lot better than what he saw in the mirror of the jeep. "Can I still eat?" "Of course, Trowa wouldn't let Duo eat it. Are you ready?" Grinning at receiving a nod, he led his friend out the door and down the corridors to the "Mess Hall".  
  
Z Sally sat in the corner, having tried to greet Heero and his normal cocky, could-care-less-about-my-life attitude but was prewarned and rather disturbed to see Heero's panic. She kept quiet and watched him eat slowly, he seemed to enjoy it well enough, but every time he looked up she would throw her glance elsewhere. "Enjoying your dinner Quatre?" Quatre looked up from his plate, smiling but somewhat disheartened that Sally stood in the furthest corner of the room. She had thoughtfully kept a meal warm for him as well. "Yes, thank you very much Sally. You can come closer... it feels weird with you standing away like I have something contagious, unless there's something I don't know about." He tried to lighten the mood. Sally shook her head and laughed, but nodded toward Heero. "Well, I'm glad you are enjoying your dinner." Quatre nodded with a slight frown, but then turned to Heero. "I told you she was a good cook, what do you think?" Nodding with a smile, Heero looked up and caught Sally's eyes. She didn't seem bad, maybe if Quatre could trust her, then he should. "I like it a lot." Sally smirked as she broke her gaze with the changed youth. "That's good, usually you disapprove of everything I make. You've made my day already." With a small laugh, she watched Quatre speak with Heero. "Heero, she isn't going to hurt you either, she wants to be your friend. Is it okay if she comes and sits down with us? She just wants to be your friend." Hopefully, he could change Heero's mind and get him to trust more people, he still had to trust Wufei. Thinking, though he didn't know why Quatre asked him what he thought, he nodded. "Uh huh." "Why don't you invite her over. Usually she doesn't worry about cooking meals, but she made this one herself." Sally was contemplating whether she should leave or not, but a small voice stopped her. She was almost wondering if she wasn't just imagining it. "Will you come sit with us?" Sally looked up to find Heero offering her a chair. With a growing smile, she nodded. "Why thank you, you have become quiet the gentleman." Heero felt his cheeks grow hot at this and hid his face in his hands. He heard soft laughter and he only felt more embarrassed. "It's okay Heero," Quatre called. "You didn't do anything wrong, she's just trying to give you a compliment. It's okay, it's a good thing." Smiling, he watched his friend move his hands and look uncertainly at him. "See, it's okay. Are you going to tell her what you told me?" He tried to get a conversation started to relax Heero so that he'd take to the place as welcoming, they'd be there for a while. Heero nodded, then looked at Sally who sat by his side, though a seat seperated them. "It's okay, I'm not scared any more... you cook really good." With a smile on his lips, he started eating again, every once in a while expecting to see Duo. He had a feeling that he was going to see him come in and take his food before he was done for some reason. Sally smirked at him, feeling thankful that he was actually talking to her of his own accord and not someone else telling him to. Quatre only sparked the conversation. "Well like I said, I'm glad you like it. I usually don't sit and cook for my.... men, but you're different, so you guys are, well needless to say, my special guests. Do you like your new clothes? I hope they fit." Nodding vigorously, Heero finished his meal and looked up at her, smiling. "Uh huh." "They look good on you. I tried to find something you'd like." She only laughed as he stood, showing her with pride. His voice was so innocent and care-free at the time, it was as if he was reborn into childhood to restart life. To have a life. "I think Duo's still waiting for you, would you guys like to go see him?" Her lips were twisted into a enticing grin as she began to laugh at Heero's eagerness. He was just like a child, she would enjoy having him around, finally. Standing, she lead them both down the hall, weaving through the corridors as if it were nothing. This place was a second home to her, she knew this place inside and out. Reaching the medical wing, she knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. "Come on in, the door's open..." was a muffled and tire reply. Sally opened the door enough to let herself be seen as she looked in, smiling at Duo. "I thought you would have been asleep by now." Duo closed his eyes and smirked tiredly. "You kidding? I knew I shouldn't have eaten, did you poison the food or something?" He was only kidding of course. "Hmph, took you three hours to feel the effects. I be sure to add twice as much next time, just for you." Laughing, she brushed her hair back over her shoulders, she let it down when she was at the base, keeping it back in a loose pony tail near her shoulders. "Thanks, I appreciate the concern..." Laughing, he regretted it and groaned softly, getting shot wasn't his idea of a vacation. The young woman frowned, but said nothing. After a few moments, she spoke. "Did the others get tired and head off to bed?" "Yah, took a while to convice Trowa, but he went, or so he said. Have Quatre and Heero gotten here yet?" He was worried about the guys, especially Heero at this point. "Let's just say you have visitors." Opening the door in full, she waved Quatre and Heero in. Duo smirked. "Now I look like a mess and you show in visitors. Geeze, what's wrong with you Sally?" He pretended to act the part of a foolish girl who worried about her looks way too much. "Oh I know, you spend too much time getting ready while we guys have to sit and wait on you..." She joked, pretending to switch roles in playing gender. "You'll live." Leaving, she shut the door behind her and left the three to their privacy. Duo looked over the two, rather surprised that Heero was walking around by himself, curiosity getting the best of him. His hands were wrapped up and he was wearing new clothes, he was just cleaned up in general. There was also a life in his eyes, a child-like innocence that he'd never seen, and when and if Heero returned to himself, he'd probably never see again. Except that he looked tired, Quatre didn't look any worse for wear. "When'd you guys get here?" Quatre took a seat but was sure to keep an eye on the inquisitive Heero who was now more like a child. Something was bound to go wrong some time. "About an hour ago, he slept most of the way here so he's got energy to burn." "How 'bout you?" "I'm fine, someone has to watch over him. He's doing better, trusting me, you, Trowa, we've yet to work on getting him to trust Wufei. He's also started a conversation with Trowa in the hanger, and then Sally in the Mess Hall. He even proudly displayed his new clothes and blushed when Sally told him that he was becoming so much of a gentleman when he offered her a seat." Quatre was about to call out a warning to Heero but the youth stopped himself before there was need be. Duo whistled low in amazement. "Wow, the guy's like a shy little boy, but when he gets to talking, he just keeps going. He's healing faster than I could have thought. He was an emotional wreck when I found him and terrified of everyone and everything." A small voice interrupted the conversation as Heero stepped to Duo's bedside. "Are you better now?" Duo smiled, God he sounded so much like a little kid that it wasn't even funny. Okay, so it was when you heard it, but it was more of unbelievable. "Almost little buddy. Looks like you're feeling better, I can tell by that smile." He laughed softly, even if it was somewhat painful as Heero tried to hide it but to no avail. "See what I mean.... I'm glad you are...." Yawning, Duo tried to sink further into the pillow but gritted his teeth and groaned softly when he moved his shoulder. Quatre was up and at his side in seconds. "Are you okay Duo? What happened?" Heero stared in fear, he wasn't sure if he' done something wrong or not. "I'm sorry..." His voice was trembling as he backed away. Duo shook his head and looked back at Heero, reaching his hand out. "No, you didn't do anything, I was just trying to get comfortable and I moved my shoulder, it still hurts from being shot. You didn't do anything buddy... it was my fault on that, don't worry about it." Smiling, he nodded to Heero's uncertain look. "Sally's got good cooking, good taste in clothes, even if I prefer black, but she's bad when it comes to shopping for furniture. 'Cept you, she spoils you past the point of saving..." Closing his eyes, he took in a slow breath, calming his mind, body, and heart. "You guys should get some sleep too. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Quatre released a sigh of relief. "Why do you say that?" "1) This is Sally we're talking about, she'll have you all doing something, 2) The gundams need to be repaired, 3) After everything that's happened, we still don't even know what...." he nodded toward Heero who wasn't even listening again, "and we've to got work on that. and 4) After we destroyed the compound, OZ is bound to be out searching so we'll have to lie low for a..." he stopped when he heard something drop. Duo's eyes shot immediately to Heero who was looking sadly down at his hands, but he had stopped all movements. Maybe it wasn't the best thing for him to have mentioned OZ right then and there. Heero caught the last portion of what Duo said, his mind flashing with memories that he wanted to forget, pain that he wanted to end. But he wasn't breaking down as normal, but stood in more of a dumbfounded state, watching the blood soak through onto the white gauze. The glass had broken in his hands before he dropped the pieces, only the few that weren't stuck now in his hands. It didn't hurt, that pain could never equal the pain he'd felt before. Quatre crossed over to where Heero stood, stepping slowly so as not to scare him. He only sighed at seeing the glass globe that was now shattered, pieces of it stuck in his friend's hand. "What happened Heero?" Taking the boy's shoulders, he sat him down in the chair that he had previously occupied. "Go ahead and sit here, try and keep your hands still while I clean up the mess. It's okay, it was an accident." He tried to reassure the Japanese youth when his Prussian eyes began to tear over. "It was just an accident, it's okay." Smiling, he began to pick up the shards of glass. Duo turned his eyes warmly to Heero, understanding his feeling of helplessness. "Don't worry about it buddy, it wasn't your fault. Nothing was, none of it will ever be your fault." Catching Heero's eyes, he knew that his friend had gotten the message. Duo wasn't really talking about the globe, but more of the nights he was put through hell at OZ. Duo had an idea, but that's all he hoped it would ever be, an idea of about what had happened. After another five minutes, all was cleaned up except for Heero's hands which needed to be redressed, but all of the medical supplies that Sally had given him were back in his room and he didn't know where the others were stored. Leading the now tired Heero out of the door, Quatre called back to Duo as he prepared to fall asleep himself. "Get some sleep, you need it more than the rest of us." Duo nodded, his eyes still closed as the main light was turned off, for a small lamp glowed in the corner. "You guys too, don't worry about me, I'll be confined to the same bed when you look for me tomorrow." Sighing, he drifted off into sleep, still somewhat uncomfortable that he couldn't lay on his side or really move at all. Heero followed Quatre back to their rooms, all the time thinking about what Duo said. It wasn't his fault? But the soldiers had said it was, every night to each of his cries for mercy, if only he'd spoken when he had the chance. He would have gladly told them what they wanted to know on the second day, but he was too tired, too scared, and too sore. So he had to go through more torment, his choked cries going unheeded by all who dared to listen. When he had a chance to stop it, wasn't it his fault then? Shaking his head, he realized that they were back in his room, the light on and Quatre was asking him to sit on the bed. "D-do I have to?" His voice began to tremble, he didn't want to unless he had to. Quatre thought it a weird question to ask, but he replied. "It'd make it easier for me to take the glass out of your hands." Heero sat on the very edge, not arguing but he wasn't comfortable, he was actually shaking. Hiding his face when Quatre returned, he only made a sound when a larger piece of glass was taken from his hands, and then it was only a stifled cry. After he had finished, Quatre let him rise but he grew scared once more when the young Arabain began to pull back the blankets. Did he have to sleep? If so, must he sleep there? "I'm not that tired..." Quatre smiled, not really seeing his friend's fear because of the exhaustion that clouded his mind. "You're going to have a bit of a long day tomorrow, you need your sleep." Yawning, he continued. "We all do." Watching Heero cross over slowly and enter the bed, he didn't catch that his comrade's movements were forced and reluctant. His vision was becoming too hazy to realize how violently he trembled as well. Covering him without a second thought, the tired aristocrat trudged from the room, stopping at the door to turn off the light. "Goodnight Heero, get your sleep." And with that, he closed the door softly behind him and headed to his room, right next to Heero's. All he did was open the door, throw back the blankets, climb in and snuggle beneath them before he was out. Heero, however, was wide awake. He tried to take in the comfort of the blankets, the feathery-like mattress, the soft pillow. Yet every noise made him jump, every shadow that creeped along told his mind that the soldiers were coming for him, for their "pleasure". Closing his eyes, he tried to block out everything, but he couldn't, he could feel the hands of the greedy soldiers on his shoulders, pretending he was some female prostitute. God, how he hated them, hated their touch, their words, he just hated them.... Footsteps echoing down the hall made him sit bolt- upright in the bed, his eyes wide in terror as he cringed against the headboard. The steps came and passed, letting him give a soft sigh of relief, but he couldn't stay in that room any longer, he couldn't be by himself. He didn't want to be. Standing quickly and walking from his room, he listened intently to his footsteps as they fell softly on the metal floor. Quatre told him if he needed anything, that his room was right next to his, so he knew where to find his help, his comfort. Knocking softly, he glanced around anxiously to watch for anyone else that would be coming. The shadows teased his mind, filling him with dread. Not getting any response, he knocked harder. Quatre listened to the knock, swearing that he had just closed his eyes and that it couldn't be morning yet. Peeling himself from the bed, he sighed and walked to the door, trying to open his eyes. "Heero, is everything okay?" His eyes were wide open upon seeing his friend's terror once more and he was wide awake in no time. Turning on the light, though he had to squint against it, he bade Heero to come in which he did willingly. "What's wrong?" "I-I can't sleep. I don't wanna be by myself... I can't..." Heero tried to speak but he was shaking and his sentences were broken. He felt so ashamed for it, but he couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried. Quatre realized for the first time how violently his friend was shaking and nodded. "It's okay, why don't you go ahead and take a seat on the bed and settle down. You can tell me about it." Heero looked at the bed, shaking his head, slowly at first but then with more energy. He stopped when Quatre took his shoulders in his hands, trying to steady him. "....I-I.." "It's okay, you don't have to. Here, we can make a bed on the floor, I don't think Sally has any more cots. How about that?" He smiled tiredly, trying to calm the frantic youth. Heero nodded, then watched Quatre snatch the blankets from his own bed and fold them, skillfully creating a make-shift bed. "I'm sorry..." "Why?" Quatre smiled and took one of the pillows from his bed, placing it at the top of the new bed. "It's okay, I understand. It doesn't bother me, I should have realized it when you asked if you had to go to bed in the first place. I wasn't listening like I should, or I would have gotten what you were trying to tell me." Sitting down and pulling his knees to his chest, he laid his chin upon them and sighed before looking up and smiling. "You can go to sleep now, I'll go ahead and turn the light off and the lamp on, I won't leave your side. You can sleep now, there's nothing to be afraid of. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." With a soft voice, he coaxed Heero into lying down, he seemed to be rather comfortable on the floor. After turning off the ceiling light and turning on the small lamp, he returned tiredly to Heero's side. He slept in peace, something that was different for the guy, or so it seemed. The last things the young Arabain remembered were grabbing the other pillow from his bed and lying on the floor next to his friend, somewhat cold without a blanket but he didn't have the will or strength to get up and get one and Heero was using his. Then he was out, sleep finally claiming its hold on him.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, this story is the way it is with the help of Stephanie. She put the thought into my head when she spoke of the movie, The Shining. Anyway, this is seriously NON-YAOI and won't be! I have nothing against it, I just can't write those. Hope you like this, enjoy, have fun, and please review. 


	3. To Relive A Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing, I only own the plot.  
  
~ Chapter 3 To Relive a Nightmare  
  
Heero opened his eyes to find Quatre sleeping next to him, curled into a ball to try and keep himself warm. The lamp was still on, softly glowing in the corner. With a yawn, Heero snuggled deeper beneath the blankets and smiled softly. He was so comfortable, so warm and content. He finally felt safe. Closing his eyes again, he pulled the blankets up to his chin but something felt wrong. Looking about once more, he realized that his kind-hearted friend was shivering while he sat warmly, for Quatre had sacrificed his blankets so that he could sleep. Taking the quilt off of his shoulders, he stood clumsily and tried to keep his balance. Gently covering Quatre, he laid back down, or rather fell back to the bed and sat for a minute, a soft cry seeping from his lips. To stop himself, he had put his hands down but now pain shot through them. Quickly cradling the both of them to his chest, he laid down in silence and covered himself with the smaller blanket and closed his eyes, for Quatre was beginning to stir and he didn't want to get in trouble for waking him up.  
  
Quatre released a large yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Oh he felt so much better after getting some sleep. But something else had woken him up, a cry. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or what, but he was awake and refreshed none the less. Sitting up and stretching his arms high above his head, he realized that a blanket now covered over him and that Heero was missing one. He also caught Heero's eyes looking at him before they quickly shut, like that of a child pretending to sleep. He only smiled and looked down at his comrade. "Good morning Heero, did you sleep okay last night?"  
  
Heero opened his eyes and pushed himself off of the ground once more and into a sitting position, but he was sure to use his arms but watch his hands and wrists. Nodding, he pulled the blanket onto his lap and looked down at his hands, he didn't know if he was in trouble for waking the other youth up or not, but it didn't sound like it.  
  
Smiling, he continued to try and get Heero to speak as he was yesterday. "Did you give me your blanket?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." His reply was soft and sorrowful.  
  
"Oh no, you didn't wake me up. Thank you for the blanket, I guess that it was a bit cold in here last night. I'm sorry about last night as well, I should have known better Heero." Standing, he took the pillow and tossed it back onto the bed, taking the quilt and quickly making up his unkempt bed. "Are you hungry? I can take you down to the breakfast hall, the others should be there, but I need to check on Duo and Trowa. I won't be gone for too long, I'll be back before you're done eating."  
  
Heero stood and smiled, feeling proud that Quatre was actually happy with his actions. He was somewhat hungry, not really from the night before. If Sally was in the hall, then he wouldn't mind much if Quatre left, but he still didn't trust a lot of people. Following Quatre back to his room, he changed into another outfit, this one a deep blue, button-up shirt with black denim jeans. He waited outside of Quatre's room while his friend changed, wary of all that passed him but they were all nice enough to smile and give a curt hello. He only nodded in return and threw his gaze to the floor.  
  
Quatre stepped from his room, wearing something similar to what Heero wore, but he wore white denim jeans with a light blue shirt. "Well, are we ready?" He felt much better for a final change of clothes and to have had a good night's rest, a new day called his name.  
  
Heero stood and smiled, heading down to the mess hall, this time more comfortable to walk by his friend's side, well, except when someone he didn't know would cross by their side, then he'd try and keep as far from them as possible. They were usually full-grown, brawny men with mischief in their eyes, but they always did what they were asked to. All greeted the both of them with a smile and a wave. Walking into the mess hall, he only panicked. The mess hall was filled with people, noise from all the different conversations echoing between the walls. He caught sight of Sally sitting down and waving them over. Another sat with her, he was Chinese and seemed to know them, but Heero couldn't remember. Not his name anyway, he remembered the face when he was still in the jeep. Before he learned to trust Quatre. Sticking close to the young blonde, he was sure to avert his eyes from all that looked at him or his general direction.  
  
Wufei watched Heero cross over with Quatre, a small smile of amusement playing on his lips. Heero looked a lot better and more content with life, even if he still seemed jumpy around people. By what Sally told him, he was going to have to prove to the confused youth that he was a friend, that he could be trusted, and that Heero need not fear him. Standing, he greeted Quatre with a genuine smile. "I see we are looking better today Quatre. You always could work wonders on people, and it seems you have again, because Heero's here now."  
  
Quatre shook his head, laughing softly. "It's just a matter of rebuilding trust, something that was there but we just had to find it again." Nodding at Sally's small wave, he turned to his uncertain comrade once more. "Okay Heero, I need to go check on the others, Trowa hurt his arm yesterday and I need to go make sure he isn't hurting his arm any more. That and see that Duo isn't going insane when being confined to the bed. Why don't you go ahead and sit down with Sally and Wufei and eat, I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
Heero looked at him with reluctance, but nodded. If Sally was there, he had already learned to trust her, then at least he wasn't alone. Crossing between the tables, he took a seat next to the older woman, not certain that he could trust the other named Wufei at that time.  
  
"You remember Wufei, don't you Heero?" Quatre was slightly disappointed as it seemed Wufei was when Heero sat as far from them as possible.  
  
Heero looked up at Quatre pleadingly, but he spoke none the less. "I remember from the car."  
  
"Don't you remember any other time?"  
  
"No." Wufei looked back to his plate, then to the young aristocrat. "It's okay Quatre, we never did have what you could call a good friendship even before all of this. I expected it. You'd better check on Trowa, he seemed out of it this morning and wasn't up as early as he usually is, and even then he sounded like he was coming down with something. Duo will probably have to be strapped down later, knowing him. He's gained a lot of strength back already." Smirking, he watched his comrade nod and leave.  
  
Sally looked at the two boys, sighing as she sipped at her tea. She hated to see that Heero and Wufei were both so quiet, especially when they seemed to learn to open up to the rest of the world and they were getting so much better at it. That and the fact that she wanted someone to talk to but she didn't want to make Heero uncomfortable. "So Heero, did you sleep nicely last night? I hear we might have had some problems."  
  
Heero looked up from his classic breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon with curious eyes. "Quatre let me sleep in his room, I couldn't sleep in mine."  
  
With an odd glint in her eyes, she looked at him. "What was wrong?"  
  
Putting down his fork and holding his hands in his lap, he cast his gaze away. "I didn't want to be alone, I-I was scared."  
  
Sally put a reassuring hand on Heero's arm, smiling in understanding. "That's okay, there's no need to be sorry or ashamed. We all get scared at times. It's only natural. As long as you got some sleep. I can get the bed put in Quatre's room if you don't want to be alone or..."  
  
Heero shook his head, looking back into her eyes. "I can't sleep on it, I don't want to."  
  
The older woman's breath caught in her throat, the fear and sadness in his eyes clearly showing his torment and pain. He had a fear of beds, and the only reason that Sally could think of was that he had been abused at the OZ compound, abused like no one should ever have to suffer, but sad to say things like that happen. With a gentle and sympathetic smile, she replied. "I can get a cot put in Quatre's room, you can both sleep comfortably. Would you like that?"  
  
With a small smile, Heero nodded. "You are nice."  
  
Wufei watched the entire time, his voice silent, realizing what Sally seemed to as well, it was evident in her eyes that she knew what "torture" their friend was made to endure. Well, it was a logical reason for his mistrust, but they weren't yet for sure. Duo'd told him the night before that the soldier that shot him threatened Heero. He'd said that Heero would pay the price after they were all captured, it would be a long night, but he'd be glad to punish Heero. Duo described his twisted and psychotic smile and the perverted look in his eyes as he sized up their friend. All the while, Heero cringed and tried to hide, scared to death of the soldier. "I'm sorry for the pain you had to suffer Heero, I truly am." He let a small grin cross his lips as he continued to eat, listening to Sally's laughter as she listened to the youth's innocent voice and child-like manners.  
  
*  
  
Trowa rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the palm of his left hand, feeling extremely worn out and his right arm was really starting to get on his nerves. It was still hurting from the day before, even if it had stopped for a short while. A knock at his door let him know that there were others awake, even if he didn't want to be. "Come in."  
  
Quatre entered, shaking his head and smirking as Trowa looked at him. "Not feeling so good?"  
  
"Oh I'm feeling just great..." His voice dripped with ridicule, Duo was really rubbing off onto him. Once again, he tried to flex the fingers in his right hand, but still to no avail. He was actually losing feeling in his arm, he could see that his knuckles were white from his fist being clenched so hard but he couldn't unclench it and if he tried to sit up or move his arm, it sent a sharp pain racing throughout his shoulders and arms. So needless to say, he couldn't use his left hand to uncurl his fist either.  
  
Quatre only sighed when he caught the wincing in Trowa's features, his cheeks were flushed but his complexion was pale. His right fist was also clenched tightly but he didn't seem to be loosening it anytime soon. "Trowa, do you need some help?" His voice held a hint of amusement.  
  
"Would you?" He sighed himself and winced again, everything from his elbow down now numb.  
  
Quatre crossed over, sitting next to his side as he took his comrade's hand in his own. "What happened."  
  
"It must have cramped up on me last night, I woke up and realized that a pain was shooting throughout my arm and found my hand curled into a fist. I was hoping that it would...urh.." he groaned softly when Quatre began his work, "..the muscles would relax on their own, but I haven't been able to get any sleep since early this morning." Gritting his teeth, he released a sigh when he felt his fingers relax, falling limp and under his control once more.  
  
"I should have done this yesterday, I should have realized a lot yesterday too." Thinking out loud and not really talking to anyone in particular, he ignored Trowa's confused look and didn't notice that he'd said it until his friend interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"What else happened?"  
  
"I was putting Heero to bed yesterday and I was too tired to acknowledge how reluctant he was and that he was shaking like a leaf when I last left the room. I wasn't even thinking. He came to my room a few minutes later, scared to death and he wouldn't go anywhere near the bed. I think we've underestimated how much emotional shock he's gone through and what OZ actually did to him."  
  
"You mean you didn't... mph... find out yesterday?"  
  
Shaking his head, he continued to securely wrap his friend's arm. "No, he was still shaken up and he was just getting settled in, he's trusting a lot more people now. Yet, when Duo mentioned OZ last night, Heero must have held a glass globe too tightly because it broke and the pieces that hadn't fallen to the ground, there were only a few, they were stuck in his hands. He was upset all over again, so we should let him get settled in and refrain from saying anything about OZ or the soldiers until he's comfortable and ready. There, now just let your arm rest, the muscles need it if you haven't already pulled and strained a few. Get some sleep, you're still tired."  
  
Trowa tried to rise anyway, but was stopped by Quatre's determined hand on his shoulder. "Heavyarms needs to be repaired and taken care of after the battle. This may be Sally's base, but I don't trust her soldiers to take care of my gundam. It has to be done."  
  
"And it will, when you're ready and can take care of it. You are going to sleep Trowa, after battle yesterday, no sleep last night, and the lack of sleep you've had while Heero was captured and even before that. If you keep this up, you'll kill yourself one of these days. That and what can you really do with your arm like this?" Quatre wasn't going to give in as he might have other times, not when they had no need to push themselves to the limits and over the edge.  
  
Lying back down, Trowa closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh. "Fine... where's Heero? Is he still sleeping?"  
  
Shaking his head and rising, Quatre smiled. "No, he's eating right now with Wufei and Sally, I'm hoping that he'll learn to trust Wufei again too, but this one might be a little harder. Considering that they weren't the closest of friends in the first place.  
  
Nodding, Trowa tried to keep himself focused and awake, but sleep that had long since been denied him called his name once more, his soul answering it willingly.  
  
With a smile, Quatre left the room quietly, heading back to the mess hall, Duo was still sleeping and he was the first to be checked on.  
  
Z  
  
Wufei walked down the corridor, having left Heero with Sally. He tried to talk to his fellow pilot, but Heero really didn't want to say much or trust him yet, that was fine. Actually, he had a feeling that Heero never trusted him in full even before all of this. Standing next to the front entrance, he looked out into the warm sunlight, letting a cool breeze course over his body. A soft barking caught his attention and he turned to find a greyhound charging down the long hall after him. Kneeling before the creature, he held out his hands and began to pet the dog, laughing as she wagged her tail, for her entire rear end shook. He didn't mind animals as company, they had such a simple and just way of living, not like the complications that man made. Soft footsteps caught his attention, his eyes instantly glaring at whoever was trying to sneak up on him, but when seeing that it was just Heero, he let his guard drop and his scowl turn into a smile. Heero stopped about a yard away from him, watching the dog as her small head turned around, her tongue lolling out of her mouth while she panted. "Hello Heero, where'd Sally go?"  
  
Heero watched the dog, wanting to pet her but he also caught her sharp teeth. He didn't know if she would bite him or not. "I-I don't know. I don't know where my room is."  
  
Wufei nodded in understanding, he must have lost Sally and was wandering about the halls. "I'll help you find it. She's pretty isn't she?" He motioned toward the dog as she returned to try and lick his face, but he backed away.  
  
Heero nodded, but didn't say anything. Without warning, the dog loped over to him, jumping up and pressing her front paws on his shoulders. He wasn't sure what to do, he only caught her teeth as her face came closer to his. He wasn't sure what to expect from the animal, so instead of staying calm, he sunk down to the floor with his back against the wall and panicked. "Help me!" Putting up his arms, he shielded his face and waited to feel the canine's teeth sink into his flesh.  
  
Wufei rose to his feet, wrapping one of his arms around the front of the dogs neck and under one of her legs, the other one picking her up, laying just behind her hind legs. He cradled the surprisingly heavy dog and looked down at a paling and terrified Heero, his poor form cringing in the corner as he hid his face. Setting the dog down, he pushed her aside when she tried to get back to Heero and kneeled before him. "Heero, it's okay. She didn't want to hurt you, she was just happy to see someone else and she tried to say hi the way she knows how. Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of, it's all right." Taking his shoulders softly and watching his blue eyes slowly meet his black ones, he smiled. Inwardly, he was amazed that Heero was trembling so, that he was so terrified. The dog came out from behind the young warrior, laying her head on his arm as she whined softly. "She just wants you to pet her, she might try to give you a kiss from time to time, but that's just because she likes you." Smiling, he scratched the dog's head, right behind her ear. He couldn't help but laugh when her eyes closed and she seemed to be in sheer bliss.  
  
Heero looked up, his gaze moving back to the dog, her head facing him as her eyes opened and looked back at him. Raising a trembling hand, he slowly moved it out to touch her, but whenever she moved, he'd stop. Another hand took his, gently guiding it to the greyhound's head as she moved closer. Wufei placed his hand on the creature's soft fur then took his hand away to let Heero pet her by himself. The dog seemed to understand his fear and sat where she was, moving closer ever so slowly.  
  
Wufei sat on his heels, watching in amusement as Heero petted the greyhound, a smile coming to his face once more. Without warning, the dog jumped up and started licking Heero's cheek. The youthful warrior was ready to drag the canine off of him once more and settle his friend's fears, but he was amazed when he heard laughter. Heero was trying to hide his face in his arms but the dog was working her muzzle through or under his arms, continuing to kiss him. And his comrade only laughed, having fun with his new-found friend.  
  
Sally peaked around the corner, searching frantically for Heero, for she hadn't realized that she must have lost him until she reached his room and he wasn't there with her. She was about to leave when her eyes caught him and all she did was lean against the wall and smile. At the end of the hall sat Wufei, smiling as Heero was "attacked" by their new pet, she'd come in as a stray. They hadn't named her yet, it was more like she had to earn her title.  
  
Wufei looked up, chuckling softly as Heero tried to push the dog's muzzle away but she just kept coming back. Spotting a form down the hall, he looked swiftly but upon seeing Ms. Po, he waved her down toward them.  
  
Heero continued to laugh, trying to hide his face from the energetic dog's tongue but she always found him. "Ah... help me."  
  
Wufei had stopped his laughter and was now smiling, but at his friend's delighted plea, he stood and pulled the dog back once more, laughing at his content smile. "Did she get you clean enough?"  
  
Heero brushed away the dog's slobber from his cheek and smiled, nodding vigorously as he looked up. His cheeks where hot and his hair was messed up a little, but he was having fun. "I was already clean."  
  
"Guess not in her book. You'd better stand up before she jumps out of my hands or she'll get you again." Wufei watched Heero try to stand but the young hound quickly went under his arms and straight to Heero, drowning him in kisses as she towered over him, her tail wagging like there was no end to tomorrow.  
  
Heero covered his face with his hands, laughing as he tried to hide from her but he just couldn't get away. As soon as Wufei pulled her back again, he quickly struggled to his feet and leaned against the wall. "Her tongue is hot."  
  
Sally laughed at the whole scene and joined them, catching Heero's energetic and care-free look and nodding. "She's been playing outside and it gets warm, she's trying to cool down. You know Heero, she really seems to like you now, after all those puppy kisses she gave you." She only laughed when he started to rub them away with the back of his sleeve, still smiling. His cheeks were red from the little ambuscade, but he didn't seem to mind. "I see you found our new little guest."  
  
Wufei bent down and started to pet the animal again, his hand running down her back and combing her soft fur. "What do you call her?"  
  
"We don't know yet, she's a stray that came in here a day or so ago. She's only a puppy."  
  
Heero looked down at her, smiling as he took in deeper breaths and steadied his heartbeat. "She doesn't have a name?"  
  
"Nope, you wanna give her one Heero?" Sally's lips were pulled into a thoughtful grin.  
  
Heero looked down at the dog, unsure if he could come up with a name for her. "I don't know."  
  
Wufei finally spoke again. "Well, she's brought back a bit of faith. I mean, it's a war and yet she finds time to be a puppy and make new friends. She just made one out of Heero." An optimistic smile spread over his lips.  
  
"That's a pretty name." Heero listened to Wufei's words, smiling as he sat on his knees and petted the dog as well.  
  
Sally was slightly confused, and so was Wufei it appeared. "What's a pretty name Heero?"  
  
"Faith," was his only reply as the rather large puppy began to lick his face again, her tongue unstoppable.  
  
Nodding in agreement, the young warrior rose to his feet and let his friend play with the canine. He was reminded of how precious life was, how simple, innocent, and pure it was. That and just how that innocence can easily be taken away, but returned as well.  
  
Thinking for a minute, the young woman's eyes lit up. "Faith is a good name. Her new name is now Faith." Laughing softly as Heero fell onto his back and struggled to get Faith off of his chest, she'd taken it that she was allowed to lay where ever she chose, she was surprised to hear Wufei's laughter as well. "It might have been utter hell on you Heero, but things like this sure do bring out the best in people, it's given you back a new life, or just a life rather. I'm so glad that you're taking to life like this now instead of hating it even more and being depressed all the time."  
  
Z  
  
Duo opened his eyes, tired of watching the television, especially since nothing good was on. "Oh this is fun, now I know why I keep getting shot up." His words were pure sarcasm, holding a slight bitterness for having to be stuck in the uncomfortable bed and in the room by himself. "This is so not cool." At least Heero was out of that hell-hole and he wasn't going to be hurt any longer. "Okay, I was shot and almost died for my friend. All I Faith is that Heero can be helped as well.... that and maybe I'll charge him an ice cream or something for my troubles." Laughing at his thoughtful idea, he turned off the television set with the TV box and closed his eyes. A knock interrupted his thinking and he was all too glad for company. "Come on in, the door's unlocked." When the door opened, a blur of grayish-brown raced toward him and jumped on his bed, towering over him. "What the hell?"  
  
Heero looked in, a scowl in place at seeing Faith. "No Faith, down, bad." He pointed to the ground with a small frown, the young dog jumping down and to his side.  
  
Duo looked at Heero, then at the dog, and back at Heero. His heart was pumping a mile a minute, because if that dog sat down or laid on him, he'd be in extreme pain. Finally letting a smile cross his lips, he motioned for Heero to take the chair and join him. "Hey buddy, feelin' better?"  
  
"A lot, and Sally said I could keep Faith with me and she let me name her." Heero wanted to tell Duo everything that had happened since he woke up, wanting someone to listen since Trowa was sleeping while Quatre and Wufei worked on their machines which they called Gundams.  
  
Duo smirked, nodding. "Well, that's good to hear. Where are the others? Are you just wandering about by yourself?" He Faithd not, he didn't want to see his friend hurt by accident.  
  
"No, Ms Sally showed me here and said I could talk to you. She said I could bring Faith with." With a smile, he let Faith lay her head and front paws on his lap, petting her and scratching behind her ears like Wufei showed him. He said she liked that since she couldn't really reach there with her back paws, that she really enjoyed it. From what he could tell, Wufei was right. He now trusted Wufei as well, glad that he'd found so many friends to trust in.  
  
"That's good, I just didn't want you getting hurt. I'm glad you came by too, it gets a bit lonely in here without someone to talk to. It sounds like you've been having an interesting day so far."  
  
Nodding enthusiastically, Heero went into full detail from the moment he woke up to when he came into the door. He told Duo everything from how he didn't trust Wufei at first, to when he got lost and couldn't find Sally, to being ambushed by Faith, to laughing and then coming to his room.  
  
And Duo sat, drinking it all in. He had to laugh a few times himself, at other times, he reassured his comrade. Most of all, he was just glad that Heero now trusted the rest of his comrades and that he was finally having fun. If anything good came out of his torment, it was this, a second chance at life and the return of his innocence that was taken from him way too soon. The better part of two hours were spent with Heero's descriptions, at times they may have been over-exaggerated, but he listened contently the entire time.  
  
Finally finishing, Heero took a deep breath and then looked down at Faith who was now asleep on the floor. A question still plagued his mind. "Was it my fault Duo?"  
  
Duo, who had closed his eyes momentarily, opened them in curiosity. "Why do you think it is?" He knew what his friend was talking about. He'd known Heero too long not to know.  
  
Heero shuddered, but he had to know. "The soldiers, they told me it was."  
  
Somewhat angered, he let that pass for OZ would be dealt a swift retribution in Heero's honor. "They lied to you, it wasn't your fault in the least and it never will be. Don't let them tell you any different, don't let anyone. I'm your friend and I wouldn't lie to you, it wasn't your fault Heero."  
  
His eyes stung with threatening tears, but he tried to be brave and tough in front of Duo. "They said it was because I could have told them what they wanted to know before any of that happened. I could have stopped them." His voice dropped from its enthusiastic tone to a whisper.  
  
Sighing, he knew it was going to take a little while to convince Heero. "Look buddy, you couldn't have given them that information, you didn't know they were going to do that to you. I've known you for a while, and you live strongly by your beliefs, even if I sometimes disagree with them. We fight the war so others don't have to die, and if you gave them any information, a lot of people could have died that didn't need to. But you saved them, you saved a lot of people who you don't even know, who don't even know you yet. But you saved them, just like your name says. Heero is a good name for you, because that's what you are to so many people. Their hero. Why don't you tell me what they did to you, I think I know but it might help us so we can help you. You don't have to if you're not ready to talk about it though."  
  
Heero thought for a moment, seeing the truth in his friend's words but doubt still clouded his mind. "Please don't get mad at me when I tell you."  
  
"I won't get mad, because it wasn't your fault. Whenever you're ready buddy."  
  
Closing his eyes, he held his hands together and began. "When they took me in, I wasn't scared, I was mad because I got caught. I remember yelling at them, laughing and telling them that it was none of their business what I knew. They only hit me harder, but it didn't really hurt. Then I felt something prick my arm, and when I saw a needle, I got confused but fell asleep, it made me tired. When I woke up, I was in a bed, the room was really dark. When I tried to move, I couldn't. Not my arms or legs. I couldn't feel my clothes on me either, only a light blanket. I was confused, angry, and a little scared, I didn't know what they were going to do to me. Before they gave me the shot, they said that I would pay, that I should have said something earlier. Then a man came in, he smiled, but it was a nasty smile. He said that he would enjoy the long night, he said I would know what a real man was in a few minutes and I wouldn't be a stupid boy anymore. Then he started to take off his shirt, then his pants..." His eyes opened and gazed shamefully down at his hands. Faith was up and whining near his leg, so to keep himself calm he reached out and started to pet her. But Duo didn't say anything, he wanted to know more but he didn't say so. Taking in a deep breath, Heero continued as tears began to fill his eyes. "When he came over to me, I tried to yell at him but I couldn't, cloth was in my mouth and something was tied to keep it in and me from saying what I wanted to. He climbed into the bed too, but I couldn't breathe 'cause he was laying on me. He only laughed when I tried to get away, then I felt something... I was so scared I didn't know what it was." Shaking, he continued to stroke Faiths head as tears traced their paths from his eyes, dropping from his chin. Duo looked with ultimate regret and sympathy at Heero, what he thought was true, the sick bastards at OZ had raped him. "Heero, you can stop there, you don't have to go on."  
  
But Heero ignored this, for he had started and couldn't stop himself from finishing it. "He put his hands on my shoulders and then I felt something inside of me.... it hurt so much that I wanted to scream and cry but I couldn't. He told me he would stop when I gave him the information he wanted to know, and I tried, but I couldn't talk and he just kept going, harder and faster. I couldn't breathe, I was hurting too much.... but he kept going. He didn't stop for a long time, and before he did, I felt like I was on fire. I couldn't do anything to stop him, I was so scared and I hurt and I didn't know where you guys were. You said nothing would happen to me, that you would come and get me out, but he was done before you did. Then when I tried to breathe again, it was too hard, he laid on me again and fell asleep, he was still inside my body. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't. I cried, and tried to scream, but my voice didn't work, no words came out. I was so scared, it hurt so much Duo. When they took him away, they just put me in the dark room where I was at first, they put my clothes back on for me. After that, they took me away again and started to hit me and yell at me again, telling me that if I didn't give them what they wanted, it would be another long night. I tried to tell them, and tell them I was sorry. But I couldn't, my voice didn't work anymore and I was tired. They gave me another shot and I woke up in the room again, but a different man came in, he was bigger and heavier. He did the same thing, and I felt the hurt all over again, but he didn't fall asleep on me. I felt so dirty and hurt and scared I wanted to die. They did it over and over, sometimes two or three different men. And I had to take it, I had to hurt and cry alone when they laughed and..." Heero looked up, his eyes wide in terror as he looked into Duo's eyes.  
  
Duo couldn't let Heero go on, he was shaking so bad and tears were flowing in rivers from his eyes. He shouldn't have made Heero relive it. It was painful and took him a few minutes, but he had sat up and taken his friend's shoulders in his hands, stopping the nightmare. "It's okay Heero, they'll pay for what they did to you, they'll all pay and hurt like you did. You don't have to relive any more of the pain. It's okay, I'm sorry we weren't there when you needed us, but we're here now and they're never going to touch you again, they'll never hurt you again, ever. I swear it." Though it was somewhat painful, he let Heero stand and lean into him, crying softly as the young American wrapped his arms protectively around his friends shoulders. Silently they stood, Faith whining and nuzzling Heero's side while Duo felt tears soak his light T-shirt, the only other sounds were soft and stifled sobs. Softly he began to call coaxing and soothing assurances to his friend, disregarding his shoulder and stomach wound. They could wait. "It's okay buddy, they're never going to touch you again, we won't let them. That's why you're here, because everyone in this place, I know you've seen all the people and there are a lot, but they're all here to protect you from those bastards. They're not going to ever let that happen to you again. Never. Don't worry, we'll protect you and stop them if they ever try again. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to help you out buddy, I am and I wish it had happened to me instead of you, but I can't change that. I'm never going to let them come near you again. You're safe now, they're never going to hurt you again." Standing, he let Heero cry his pain away, taking much deprived comfort from him. And the young American stood by his side, holding him in a reassuring hug and telling him that he wasn't going to be alone, that he wasn't alone through all of that because the angels were always there to help bear his pain as was God, and that the people who ever let his happen to him would pay and suffer just like he did. After about fifteen minutes, though it was harder to stand up for such a long time when he was working with borrowed energy, he figured the Lord supplied it so that he could comfort his friend, he felt Heero pull away as he began to wipe away his tears in shame. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. There's no need to be ashamed to cry, you had all the reason in the world to and deserved the chance to cry more than anyone I know." Sitting on the edge of the bed, he let his right arm fall and masked his pain with a smile. Oh, he'd pay for moving his arm like that, he'd pay dearly for moving at all, but Heero needed someone to help comfort him and Duo wasn't going to let him suffer alone. In other words, he'd suffer later but it was all well worth it.  
  
Heero nodded but wiped away his tears all the same, sitting down once again in the chair. "Thank you Duo..." He couldn't help but smile slightly when Faith jumped up on his knees and began to lick is cheeks, comforting him as well as washing his tears away.  
  
Duo smiled himself, not really in the mood to lie back down. "Anytime buddy, anytime. That's what friends are for." Grimacing again, he stood, he'd taken enough bed rest to last him for a lifetime.  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
Laughing softly, Duo snatched another shirt and put it on skillfully, buttoning it up quickly. "What?"  
  
"Ms Sally said not to let you get up, you're not supposed to. I'm not supposed to let you." Heero stood, pushing Faith softly to the ground.  
  
Duo reached down with his left arm and petted Faith, smirking. "What Sally doesn't know won't kill her, and if I stay in this bed any longer I'll hurt myself. I just want to go for a little walk and if you're with me, you won't get in trouble and Sally wouldn't get mad at you anyway. Besides, she's so much fun to make angry. That, and if I don't get fresh air I'll die for certain."  
  
Heero didn't like the part where Duo said he'd die if he didn't get some fresh air, he wasn't thinking that it was just a joke, so he nodded and opened the door, walking with him out to the doors of the hanger. If he was with Duo, maybe Duo wouldn't get into trouble. He wasn't worried too much about himself.  
  
Quatre sat in the cockpit of Sandrock, scanning over any damage that he'd missed, reprogramming some of the hardware back into his systems, taking away unneeded ones and adding anything that could be of use. He'd used the Zero system before and learned to overcome it but take its data at a sane rate, so he reinstalled that into his programs and took it from Wing Zero. It'd be too dangerous for Heero right now. Surprisingly, Sandrock hadn't sustained that much damage, most of it was in his left arm which he used to block with, so the shield was all that really needed to be repaired. A familiar voice drifted to his ears and he couldn't help but laugh as he exited the cockpit.  
  
"Hey! Where's my Deathscythe Hell?!"  
  
Quatre glanced around the hanger, scanning the floor but it was hard to miss Duo. Heero and a dog accompanied them. That must be Faith, Sally had told him of Heero's little escapade. "You have to literally be drug from bed in the morning, but when we tell you to stay there and rest and something else that seems to be a favorite pastime, sleep, you won't do it! Come on Duo, it isn't reverse psychology or a trick or anything, it's simple. It's called rest!" He couldn't help but laugh harder when Duo gave him his normal goofy smile and waved, though he was smart enough to remember to use his left hand.  
  
"Yeah, but what's the fun of being in a room with a bad bed and nothing to do!? It's more fun to make you guys get after me for it!" Duo yelled back, assuring Heero that he wasn't in trouble and that they were just joking and having fun.  
  
Wufei exited his gundam as well, smirking and shaking his head. "Maxwell, do you never learn?"  
  
Duo caught sight of his favorite friend to torment and called up with enthusiasm. "Hey Wu-man! How's it goin'?"  
  
Biting his tongue, the proud warrior had to take in a deep breath and steady his nerves. "Just be lucky Nataku needs repairs and that you're fairly helpless right now or I'd come down there and make you pay. It's Wu- fei! Nothing else!"  
  
Smirking and laughing softly, Duo couldn't resist. "Then bring it Wu-man! I ain't that helpless yet!"  
  
Wufei only stepped from Nataku's platform and next to the railing. Climbing over it, he jumped the seventeen some feet to the ground and looked Duo in the eyes at his level. "You were saying Maxwell?" A mischievous grin played over his lips.  
  
Duo smiled at this but slowly began to back away. He knew Wufei didn't fight with others weaker than himself, that's why he'd lived so long, but even Wufei makes exceptions. Rare yes, but the youthful American was sure he'd make an exception this time. "Nothing, nothing! Hey, where's Deathscythe Hell and Heavyarms?"  
  
"That's what I thought, they're in the other hanger, there wasn't enough room in here for all of the gundams. Like I said, you're lucky today Duo." Turning his back, he headed once more toward Nataku but stopped short.  
  
"Holy Mary mother of Jesus, he knows my first name. He actually called me Duo!" In sheer astonishment, the cocky American youth couldn't help but make notice of it.  
  
Quatre laughed at the entire dilemma, having to have taken a seat so that he wouldn't hurt himself. Actually, he'd needed a good laugh for so long that he felt a great weight falling from his spirit, giving him a rejuvenating feeling. "It's a first Duo, it's a first!"  
  
Heero watched, snickering softly himself as he kept Faith at his side so she wouldn't run off. He was glad to have forgotten about what he'd just said to his comrade only a few minutes before and no one had asked him what was wrong, so they must not have noticed that he had been crying. That, or no one said or thought anything about it.  
  
"It'll go down in my record book, that's for sure." Catching the glint of slight curiosity Wufei's eyes, he mouthed "later" before he smiled, Heero turning to him once more.  
  
Wufei gave a small nod, having wondered why Heero's eyes were red and bloodshot. He hadn't really noticed it until he heard his friend's laughter and turned his attention to him. He'd been focused on Duo at the time. "Wing Zero's been repaired from the last battle you were in Heero, you're welcome to check it out."  
  
In confusion, he looked back at Wufei. Wing Zero? Did he have one of these "gundams" like they did? He didn't remember. Nodding, he looked back at Duo who only encouraged him to go ahead before he smiled and nodded. "Okay. Come on Faith, let's go see my "gundam". Is it mine?"  
  
Duo hid his laughter and only smirked. "It sure is buddy, your very own gundam, the Wing Zero. It's that one right there." Pointing to the third giant in the hanger, he watched his fellow pilot's face light up with amazement and a large smile. It was like he'd never seen anything like it before, like he'd never seen Wing Zero. But then again, some events can do things to one's memory and their mind in general.  
  
Heero raced over to his gundam, Faith following along. He weaved in between people, not caring that he didn't know them or hadn't built any trust toward them, he wanted to see HIS Gundam. Standing at its feet, he only looked up in amazement. "It's so big..."  
  
Walking briskly up to his side, Duo wasn't going to run, that was for sure, he couldn't help but laugh softly. "Yep, it's big, fast, and strong. And it's been yours. I think Zero's missed you." Smirking, he continued to watch his friend's wonder. He looked up in approval, knowing that the others had done well in repairing Heero's gundam while he was gone, they'd tried but Heero would have to work out anything he didn't like.  
  
Without a second thought, Heero raced up the steps, Faith right on his heels and just as eager as he to be inside the large machine. Duo's voice called after him, but that didn't matter, he wasn't sure how to get in but something was telling him how, telling him that he should be sitting with the controls at his fingertips and that he was welcome inside the machine. Waiting for the door to open to the cockpit, he gladly walked in, Faith taking a seat next to the chair and sitting faithfully by his side. Heero sat behind the controls, his eyes glancing over them, he thought he could remember how to work them, but he didn't and was eager to learn. Duo, Quatre, and Wufei appeared at the door of his cockpit and his smile faltered, he was in trouble for running off like he did. Why wouldn't he be in trouble for what he just did?  
  
Quatre sighed, smiling sympathetically at seeing Heero's smile falter and his eyes cast downwards in shame. "We tried to fix it the best we could so that you'd like it. Well, do you Heero?"  
  
Wufei added as well, watching his friend's hands move back instinctively to the controls. "Like Quatre said, we tried. You always were the hardest to please."  
  
"So, what do ya think buddy?" Duo didn't bother to hide his mischievous grin.  
  
Heero looked up, glad that he hadn't done anything wrong and that the others weren't angry with his actions. "I like it a lot! Can you teach me how to use it?" His eyes were Faithful and pleading.  
  
Wufei looked slightly startled, he could tell that Quatre and Duo were as well, but nodded. "You don't remember how to use Wing Zero?"  
  
Heero shook his head, was it a bad thing? He didn't even remember Wing Zero in the first place, surprisingly he remembered how to get back into it. He almost thought he remembered the controls and what the buttons were used for, but he couldn't.  
  
Quatre smiled, having known that something like this was bound to come up, it was only a matter of time. "We can teach you, don't worry. Most of the commands for the gundams are the same, though in your case, you have a few others to add to it. Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong or anything to be ashamed of. We just weren't expecting you not to remember. But that doesn't matter, we have the time." They had the time, but Heero was getting awfully attached to Faith and they couldn't bring her along in battle, there wouldn't be room in the cockpit during a fight and the young dog could get hurt.  
  
Duo smirked, but a voice caught him off guard, making him cringe slightly.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, if you ever pick a day in your life to listen to those who are senior to you, you'd better make it the days you're here at my base little boy or we're going to have a few problems."  
  
Turning, he caught sight of Sally on the platform, standing just to the side of Wing Zero. "Uh, hey Sally. How's it been?"  
  
Sally let a patient smile cross over her lips. "One of these days Duo, you will learn to listen. If I have to break both of your legs so that you'll stay in bed and rest like I told you to, then so be it. Please don't tell me I'll have to do that."  
  
Taking in a deep breath, he eased slowly into the cockpit of Wing Zero in hopes to find some safety. "Uh, no you don't have to do that. Really. I just needed to get up and walk, besides, that bed's as hard as a rock. You expect me to be comfortable?"  
  
Shaking her head, she replied coolly. "That's to support your back so that you don't irritate your injuries, though it appears it's too late. You would have healed faster you know."  
  
Quatre only hid his smirk as he tried not to laugh, sometimes the things that Duo got himself into were sad and pitiful, but it was all too amusing. Glancing to his right, he realized Wufei wasn't even trying to hide his smirk.  
  
"Come on Duo, now and don't argue. At least Heero knew better to stick with you so you didn't hurt yourself too bad. Good job Heero." Smiling as he exited the cockpit, Sally nodded in approval at Heero's common sense.  
  
Heero grinned, but he still felt a little guilty. "Is Duo in trouble? Don't get mad at him, I didn't want him to die."  
  
Duo looked confused, but the light above his head lit up, shining brightly. "Oh Heero, I'm sorry buddy. I was joking then, I was just trying to say that I was extremely sick of being in that room and I needed to get out of it." Smiling, he walked onto the platform as the others did. The door to Heero's cockpit closed, Wing Zero seeming to beam now that his pilot and friend was back.  
  
Sally laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head. "No, he's not it trouble. I'm not mad at him or you, you did a good job Heero. Duo just needs to get back to bed and rest."  
  
"Do you guys have any good movies? I swear, there's nothing on and it's so boring!"  
  
"We'll see Duo, we'll see. You need to rest, I'll look as long as you stay in bed. Got it?" Sally began to lead him away as the others returned to their gundams, Heero following Quatre, the puppy at his side. Turning back, she looked curiously at the youthful American. "Duo?" He'd begun to sway on his feet and his cheeks were becoming flushed.  
  
Heero returned to Duo's side, Quatre and Wufei following behind him. Heero stood by his side while the others steadied him, disapproving and sympathetic looks in their eyes. "Are you okay Duo?"  
  
Nodding, Duo smiled but shook the dizziness from his vision. His energy had taken a dramatic drop, why, he didn't have a clue. "I'm fine, just a little tired right now. That and just a little dizzy, nothing to worry about."  
  
Sally only frowned. "That's because you need to sleep, you're pushing yourself before you're ready, it's quick and easily used energy. Let's get you back to bed." And with all four of the boys following her, Faith leading the way, they headed back to Duo's room to put him to bed.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
*giggles* Poor Duo, POOR Heero! *sobs* I feel so sorry for what he went through, but his friends are gonna help him as best as they can... you've just gotta trust in them and believe! *sighs* Okay, you know the drill. Please review! And keep looking for the new chapters! 


	4. A Brother's Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing, I only own the plot.  
  
~+ Chapter 4 A Brother's Understanding  
  
Duo closed his eyes, feeling his comrades look at him in shock. He'd just told the entire story of Heero's capture as it was told to him, only he left out a few of the more "descriptive" areas and his version was more blunt. He really didn't want to go in depth on Heero's.... discomfort each night. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei all listened intently but in disbelief while Sally was showing Heero around the place to let them have some time to talk in private. "That's why he didn't trust anyone, has a fear of beds, and well, is the way he is right now."  
  
Trowa finally spoke, recovering first. "OZ is really that sick?"  
  
Duo nodded, really wishing that he could move, the bed just kept getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. "They're a bunch of sick fucking bastards is what they are. After all of that, I sat with Heero for at least fifteen more minutes."  
  
"That's why his eyes were so red and bloodshot, he'd been crying." Wufei spoke at last, he didn't think it'd be possible to hate OZ or the war any more, but now he loathed them to the greatest extremity with a passion. A need to bring justice to his friend who was greatly wronged pumped through his veins, pleading with his mind to let him take it. But their time would come, Heero's time would come when justice would be brought and OZ dealt with severely.  
  
Quatre only felt worse now for not realizing the night before why Heero was so upset and afraid. He felt guilty for leaving him alone and making him sleep in the bed, or at least suggesting to. "The poor guy, now I *know* I underestimated what OZ did to him." Shaking his head, he only laid it in his hands, hiding his face in disbelief and sorrow for their friend's pain.  
  
Outwardly, Trowa remained cool as he always did, but inwardly he was ready to kill the soldiers of OZ for ever *thinking* about touching his comrade, let alone allowing such a thing to happen or to do such a thing to him. Not even the Alliance fought that dirty during the war, but to rape a prisoner who was only about half their age, if that, and use his body for pleasure and say you're only trying to get answers and information? THEN to do it repeatedly?! No, that wasn't even wrong, it was by far worse! Seething, Trowa took in a deep breath and bit his tongue, OZ would pay soon enough.  
  
Duo sighed, not a very good idea, but he could see the anger, hatred, and sorrow in his friends' eyes for he had felt the same way and still did. "Hey guys, don't mention that you know anything about this to Heero or anyone else, well, someone should tell Sally but no one else. Yet. And by the looks of it, we'll be finishing out the war by ourselves." Closing his eyes, he smiled sadly, but if they could do something, anything to help Heero, it would be this.  
  
Confused, Quatre looked up to Duo. "What are you saying?"  
  
Snorting softly, he explained to the others who were at a loss. "Heero. Because of everything that's happened to him in the past week, he's afraid of a lot of things, but he's been given back, well, I guess you could say a second childhood or innocence. Do you guys really want to drag him back into the war, make him remember what he's tried to forget the entire time up until now? He's got a chance to live a life we won't have, to start over again. I can't do that to the guy, we could teach him to use Wing Zero again, to become a killer again, but I won't. I won't take away the chance for him to be happy, to forget so many horrors that still haunt each of us, all which I know we so long to forget. There's no way I can do that guys and I hope that you won't do the same either."  
  
Trowa nodded, looking out the window at the warm sunlight, the earth so full of life and peace. Duo had a good point, and after seeing such innocence and youth and joy returned to Heero who once didn't care whether he lived or died, he wasn't going to take it away. "Neither can I, nor will I. We've fought this war so far, we'll just have to learn to fight it without Heero and Wing Zero."  
  
Wufei said nothing, for in a few situations, Heero's skills in battle came in rather handy. But then again, he was also given back a life, one he could call his own and actually call life. The young warrior always followed his strong sense of justice, and to take away innocence, *Heero's* new-found innocence and life, would be of the highest crime and he would be doing a great wrong. If Heero wanted to learn to use Wing Zero again, then fine. But he wasn't going to drag him back into battle, to make him live in torment and hell once more.  
  
Quatre let Duo's words sink in, each one speaking the truth. He didn't have the heart to do something like that to one he considered a brother, a part of his family. "A machine thought of in the highest, brought down from its glory to be used as a mere learning tool or toy. I don't think any of us would be comfortable piloting the gundam, let alone Wing Zero liking it either. We can easily disable most of the combative programs and its weapons, we can teach Heero to use it for flight or other common jobs that might need to be taken care of. If we shed most of its armor, it wouldn't be recognizable and we could use the gundanium to repair ours, upgrade and make new weapons to help us end the war, and go ahead and let Sally and her team have what we don't or can't use. He's not going to like it very much, but we can put on a simple armor with any paint design he wants. He'd live happier with Relena, he'd be safe, and we could come back to visit." Sighing, he stood. It was unanimous, they weren't going to make Heero fight or rather, re-teach him how to.  
  
Trowa sighed himself, they'd just lost another friend, another pilot and comrade in arms, but it wouldn't be for good. Yet, this was for the greater good, for the better and he was glad that it could happen to one of his friends. "Well, then we'd better get started right away. We should disable all the combative programs first." Heading to the door, he watched his other comrades follow while Duo stayed behind, slowly drifting off into sleep once again.  
  
Z  
  
Heero sat outside in the grass, feeling the cool breeze blow over him as he tried to take the ball back from Faith. "Uh... come on, you've got to drop it first..." Laughing, he took the ball from the dog with a slightly disgusted but amused look when he held the slobbery ball before standing to throw it far into the open field. Faith chased after it, keeping her eyes on the ball and she didn't come back until she had found the small, red piece of plastic.  
  
"She seems really glad to have someone to play with finally." Sally pulled her knees to her chest, watching Heero sit back down in the tall grass and laughing. He was so much like a little kid.  
  
"Faith slobbers a lot..." Wiping his hand on the grass, he smiled and put his arms up in time as Faith bounded toward him, jumping on his lap and knocking him onto his back. "Hey!" Rolling onto his stomach, he covered his head with his hands and kept laughing when Faith tried to find his face, digging at the grass near his arms or trying to roll him over. He heard Sally laughing in the background too. When Faith stopped and ran off somewhere else, Heero sat up in confusion but smiled in delight upon seeing Trowa cross over to them.  
  
Trowa reached down and began to stroke the greyhound's small head, taking the ball that she still carried in her mouth and tossing it in the distance a little ways. She didn't hesitate but ran after it, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth as she raced after the plastic ball. Wiping his hand on his pants, he walked the rest of the distance to where Heero and Sally sat. "Hello Sally, Heero. Enjoying ourselves are we?" He only smiled in amusement when Faith came charging back to Heero, knocking him unexpectedly onto his back and laid triumphantly on top of him.  
  
Heero tried to look up but Faith kept trying to lick his face, so he had to remain content with hiding. "Trowa, help!" He laughed and stood up quickly when Faith was pulled back. Not bothering to brush the grass from his clothes, he smiled and took the ball from the dog, throwing it as far as he could. "Ms Sally said that I could come out here and play with Faith, she likes to play catch. Are you better too?"  
  
Chuckling softly, he was really enjoying the ability to show his emotions, he took a seat next to Sally. "Actually I am, I didn't get much sleep last night so I slept in later. It seems we're feeling better ourselves, aren't we?"  
  
Heero beamed proudly. "Uh huh. Maybe after all the fighting stops, Ms Sally said I could keep Faith as my dog. I told her and she started jumping and wagging her tail really fast!"  
  
Sally nodded. "She did, I think she understands. She's a smart dog, or will be. Faith's just a puppy for now, right Heero?"  
  
"Uh huh. Hey... gimme that!" Taking the ball from Faith, Heero ran with his new friend chasing him, jumping at his heels.  
  
It was just as good a time as any, so Trowa quickly filled the older woman in on what she didn't know, everything that happened to Heero, what they'd decided, and that it was to be kept between them and not mentioned around the fifth youth.  
  
"So, looks like you guys won't be staying here too much longer then, eh?"  
  
"Only until Duo's rested and healed, that and our gundams have been upgraded and repaired." Trowa watched with a smile as Heero was tackled once again by Faith, the two living a care-free lifestyle. "We'll go ahead and move onto Relena's, he'll be safe there and can live in peace, we'll have to wait until he trusts Relena and becomes content, then we'll have to make him see that we have to leave, but we'll be back to visit. I just don't know what to do after the war is over and it can no longer be used as an excuse. You really going to let him keep the dog?"  
  
Laughing softly, the young woman nodded. "Faith became his since the first time she laid eyes on the boy. We took her in as a stray and gave her a place to sleep and food to eat, but Heero can give her a home. They need each other now, just look at them." Sighing, she laid back on the grass, clasping her hands behind her head and staring into the blue sky, the soft, creamy clouds floating lazily by. "I think we can go ahead and go into town, maybe find Faith a collar and leash, a couple new toys and stuff, possibly some food that's actually good for her besides table scraps." Snickering softly, she listened to Trowa laugh but stand and walk toward Heero. By his calls, it seemed that Faith just couldn't be stopped, she kept overpowering him with her rambunctious nature.  
  
Trotting over to Heero's side, his smile turned to a frown as worry filled his features. "What happened Heero?"  
  
Sitting down and hiding his face, he moved away from Faith. "No Faith...." He cradled his wrist in his right hand, holding his left to his chest. Faith had tried to get at his face again but became anxious and tried to shove his hands out of the way by digging, her claws reopening his injury and digging into it more, slicing through part of his skin that wasn't cut in the first place but was now.  
  
Trowa saw blood start to stain the white bandage as Heero continued to hold it, rocking slowly. "Here, let me see it. I won't hurt you, remember?" With a sigh, he watched Heero hold out his wrist, letting him take and examine it. The bandages had been moved at odd angles, exposing the reopened wound beneath. Some dirt and grass surrounded the area as well, not making it look any better. "Come on, we'll take you inside and get that cleaned up, then maybe Sally will let us go into town and get Faith a pretty collar of her own."  
  
Looking down at the whining puppy, he spoke softly. "No, bad Faith..."  
  
With curiosity, he led Heero over to where the confused Sally Po now stood. "Did she do this?"  
  
He only nodded.  
  
With a small smile, he looked back at the young canine who walked a short while behind them, her tail tucked between her legs. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. She just wanted to play and she didn't understand that you were hurt, she didn't know any better."  
  
Sally watched the two, leading them inside and grabbing her things so that she could redress his arm. "Go ahead and sit down there guys, gimme a minute here."  
  
Looking up, the confused youth searched his friend's emerald eyes. "You mean she didn't know?" At receiving a nod, Heero gazed at Faith who sat a small ways away from him. "I'm not mad anymore Faith, come here... it was an accident. Come here girl." Calling her over, he stroked her and watched her tail wag in glee as she placed her head on his lap. When he looked back, Sally was unwrapping his arm. "Can we really get Faith a pretty collar?"  
  
"Well Trowa, just go and ruin the surprise." She eyed him and laughed when he pretended not to know what she was talking about. "Yes we can, Duo will probably still be asleep, but we can see if Quatre and Wufei don't want to come with, I've got a few things to pick up myself."  
  
"Can Faith come too?" Was his eager question as soon as he realized they were going.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not. She's your dog after all..." Smirking, she listened to Heero's shocked silence while Trowa couldn't help it seemed but collapse to his knees in laughter. Looking up, she realized why. Heero looked at her as if she were crazy, his jaw dropped open, it almost touched the floor or so it seemed. A life flared in his eyes, but that was the only movement for he remained still. "Heero?" Her tone was playful and amused as she dabbed at the wounds, cleaning them skillfully before rewrapping them.  
  
Heero finally found his voice and willed himself to speak. "You mean she's really mine now?"  
  
"Yep, if you want her that is." Quickly securing the bandage, she waited for his next reaction as the other two gundam pilots joined them, the hanger becoming eerily silent while everyone watched. Trowa struggled to stand in the background.  
  
With a burst of energy, Heero jumped up from the chair, not caring that it clattered to the floor behind him. Crouching down, he hugged Faith tightly and smiled, his eyes closed as he whispered to *his* dog in joy. "You're my dog now Faith, you're finally mine now."  
  
That was it, Trowa couldn't do it so he sat on his knees, trying to hide his laughter as he watched Heero. It was like watching a child who had begged and pleaded for something they really wanted for Christmas and were bitter when told they weren't going to get it. But yet, the surprise and joy on their face when they unwrap the gift is indescribable. That same shock was on Heero's face, then the same joy. The real surprise was that this was Heero Yuy, but he'd change in the course of a few days, and it seemed mostly for the better. Looking up, he nodded in affirmation at Quatre and Wufei's curious glances as they turned to ones of approval and happiness.  
  
Opening his eyes and letting go of Faith, *his* dog, he beamed at seeing Quatre and Wufei standing next to Sally. "She's mine now, Faith's my dog. Sally said we can go to town and get her a new collar, she said you could come too!" Searching their uncertain faces, he hoped that they'd come with too, he wanted his friends to be there with him.  
  
"Well Quatre, we've gotten quiet a bit done for today. We should probably take a break." He nodded toward Heero, smiling at his excitement.  
  
"I think you're right Wufei. We should probably take a few hours off." Crossing his arms before his chest, he couldn't help but let himself laugh. "We'll come Heero, don't worry."  
  
Hugging Faith again, he rose and hugged Sally, glad that she'd let him keep the greyhound. "When can we go?" He was ready to go now, but if the others weren't, then he'd have to wait.  
  
"If you give us a few minutes, we'll be done cleaning up Sally," Quatre spoke up.  
  
Thinking for a minute, she smiled and nodded. "By the time I get the jeep and get back here, we can just head out into town then, we'll be ready to go when you're done. Wanna come with me to get the jeep Heero?" Giggling softly, she nodded at his enthusiasm and let Trowa help the others put away their equipment. She could have her men do it, but she'd learned better than that with these guys. They didn't trust others to be around their Gundams without supervision from themselves, that and they didn't like others doing something that they were perfectly capable of. So instead of arguing, she headed out of the hanger and down the main corridor, Heero and his new dog at her heels.  
  
Z  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you at the café in a couple of hours. Okay?" Sally grabbed the keys from the ignition and motioned toward the small café that they'd parked in front of. She'd already given them some money, this much to the pilots' unwillingness, but they took it after a while. To make them feel a little better, she told them that they weren't allowed to use it on anything but Heero or the dog and they took it less reluctantly.  
  
Heero walked with his friends, Faith sticking next to his side while the others talked and tried to relax, getting him to join in the conversation from time to time. "Where are we going?" He interrupted with a small voice but everyone listened to him.  
  
Trowa spoke. "Right now we're just wandering around to try and find a pet place. Didn't Sally say there was one a few blocks down Quatre?" Turning to his comrade, he gazed quickly down the road but still couldn't see the pet place that the young woman had pointed them toward.  
  
"It's supposed to be down here, maybe it's just over the hill. If we don't find it, we can always ask someone." Looking himself, Quatre couldn't find it either.  
  
Wufei scanned the horizon as well, but not even he could find their destination. Looking down, he realized that Faith was trotting just a little too far ahead. "Faith, come back here. Heero, you can't let her go too far or she might get hurt."  
  
Nodding, Heero gave the older puppy a stern look and pointed to his side, she'd learned quickly what his commands were. "Come back Faith." Watching her stop until they caught up, he petted her head as she walked by his side, still curious about her surroundings but doing as she was told. "Good girl." Looking around himself, he was just as curious as Faith was, but if he got lost here, he might not be able to find his friends and anything could happen to him. Something in the distance caught his eyes, so he softly elbowed Wufei who stood next to him. Pointing to the horizon, he squinted once more against the reflection of the sun. "What's that?"  
  
Wufei followed his friend's gaze and only shook his head, smiling. "Well, there goes that idea. Heero's just found it." Chuckling softly, he motioned toward the other side of the street.  
  
"Really, what would we do without you Heero?" Trowa teased, spotting a cross-walk up ahead. The road was rather crowded and busy. With Heero and an unleashed Faith, he didn't want to really start jay-walking when anything could happen. They didn't need to take any unnecessary risks right now.  
  
Quatre bit his tongue but smiled, he and the others had talked while putting everything away. They were going to *try* and tell Heero that he'd be staying with Relena and that they'd have to leave, he was hoping that having the dog with him would make it easier and somewhat frequent visits whenever possible. Then when Heero was settled, they'd visit whenever but less often and soon they hoped that Heero would learn to go on with his life and have one. "Exactly the words I would have chosen Trowa." He hid his sorrow under a mask of happiness and liveliness. He never was really good and as long as he could fool Heero, he didn't really worry that the others saw right through it.  
  
Faith had other plans in mind when they reached the cross-walk, running out into the middle of the street and chasing after a larger pigeon. She didn't mind the cars that passed by her, not until they cut off her view of Heero, then she began to panic, trying to chance it and run through the cars. "No, stop!" Trying to pull from Wufei, Heero wanted to run out and save his dog, but he wasn't allowed. "She's going to get hurt! Let me go!" Turning with wild eyes toward his comrades, he searched for any help. That was it, Faith was trying to bolt out between the cars and he was tired of seeing his friends hurt. Nodding to Quatre, he stepped onto the shoulder of the road, kicking off of the curb and sprinting into the middle of the road between two quickly moving trucks. Luckily enough, neither of them tried to stop. They wouldn't have been able if they wanted to, not in time to miss him should he have been a second later. Kneeling down and holding onto the scared dog, he held her where she was and soothed her, waiting until the light had stopped the cars before traveling to the opposite side of the street, the others following as Heero ran, quickly crossing over and hugging the shaken up canine.  
  
"Trowa, one of these days you're going to get hurt doing crap like that, and not just something little. I'm pre-warning you, I won't be a bit surprised." Wufei nodded in approval as he smirked, commenting on his luck and ability to risk everything for a few seconds of glory or to help a friend.  
  
Heero hugged the greyhound, scolding her and reassuring her at the same time. Looking up, he caught Trowa smiling down at him, it was nothing for him to do a thing like that. Standing, though he kept a hold of the scruff of Faith's neck loosely so that she wouldn't think of doing something like that again, he faced his friends. "I'm sorry, she was bad. Thank you for saving her Trowa."  
  
Shaking his head, he only laughed softly. "Don't think anything of it Heero, what else are brothers for?"  
  
Curiosity struck him as he mulled over the thought. "Are you my family?"  
  
Quatre smirked at this, taking off his belt and making it into a temporary leash for the dog. He should have thought about it before. "Not by blood Heero, that none of us are. But family isn't always determined by blood, it's determined by those who are by your side when no one else is, who believe in you and care about you. And I know I consider each of you a part of my family, like my brothers. Especially since all I have are twenty-nine older sisters, I'm not complaining, but it's nice to be able to say I have a few brothers too." He only laughed when Heero looked at him in disbelief. "Yep, twenty-nine older sisters, but they each had a different mom, so they're only half by blood."  
  
Trowa whistled low in amazement. "Well Quatre, it appears your father was one busy man."  
  
Wufei shook his head and didn't bother to comment, it would have been smarter. "That's for sure."  
  
Quatre leaned against the light pole, laughing harder than he had in a while. "I guess you could say that, but he needed a male heir and all he was getting were daughters.... I swear, you guys. Come on, let's go." Strolling down the sidewalk, he headed with his friends once more onto their destination, to get Faith something to keep herself safe. That and everyone else around her, considering Trowa's recent actions. ~+~ Heero looked through the collars, a soft blue one with small, plastic, circular gems embedded in the front of it catching his eyes. "I like this one, what do you think Faith?" Putting it on her, she only wagged her tail energetically and Heero had to take it as a yes. Smiling, he rose and went in search of his friends. Wufei was by the snakes, Trowa holding a small hawk and debating with Quatre on which was the better pet. "I found one!"  
  
Quatre looked over, catching the blue collar on Faith's neck and smiling in favor. "I like that, it suits her well. Are you sure?"  
  
Trowa placed the hawk back inside its large cage, somewhat sorry that he couldn't buy the creature, it was a beautiful bird. He doubted that Cathy would look after it for him while he fought. Glancing back at Heero who beamed while Wufei joined them, he had to smile. "It almost makes her eyes look blue too. It's very pretty, and it works. Did you find a leash too?"  
  
Heero held up the small, chain-link leash for them to see as well. "I like it and Faith does too. Do you like it Wufei?" He was somewhat disappointed that Wufei hadn't commented on the new collar that Faith now sported.  
  
Wufei smirked, judging the collar with the dog's appearance. "It's small and simple, yet a soft and bright color just for her. Now all you need are dog tags for her. Sally said she'd already gotten the dog her vaccinations after they got her, now just one that shows her name."  
  
Heero took the collar off of his dog, handing it to Quatre as well as the leash so that he could pay for it before they left. As soon as it was purchased, he put it right back on her neck, attaching the leash and hanging onto it securely, they left down the street once more. He wasn't going to let another thing like Faith's little incident happen again.  
  
They stopped for ice cream, though it was Quatre's treat and he wouldn't let Wufei or Trowa talk him out of it. Sitting down, Quatre took a deep breath and looked at the others, thinking that it was about time they told Heero. They only nodded and then looked away, they didn't have the heart to tell their companion. Quatre knew that he was pretty much the only one that could convince the youth, so sighing he began. "Heero, we need to talk to you about something."  
  
Heero looked up, confused and uncertain why things became so quiet and the happiness seemed to disappear. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Shaking his head with a slight smile, Quatre looked at the concrete table at which they sat. "No Heero, you didn't do anything wrong at all. You aren't in trouble, we just need to talk. In a little while, Duo will be well again and we'll have to go back to the war, and fight. We'll have to leave Sally's base, but we'll be stopping by Princess Relena's palace. In the mobile suits, we don't have room for Faith. She could get hurt."  
  
Heero looked down at his dog, were they trying to tell him that he had to get rid of her? But... he didn't want to, she was his and he wanted to take care of her. Maybe Sally would let her stay with them, so that when all the fighting was done, he could go and get her again. "Will Sally let me keep her at her base?"  
  
Biting his lower lip, he looked toward Trowa or Wufei for help, but they couldn't really do anything much, they were feeling just as guilty. "No, Faith is going to stay with Relena, but she's not going to be alone. Heero.... we don't want for you to have to fight again, not to see something that we have to when you can be happy. Relena has a nice palace and she's really nice, you've met her before but you might not remember her. You can stay with her, you don't have to fight anymore. You won't have to watch people die like we do."  
  
Heero wasn't understanding what they were trying to tell him. Were they all going to leave Sally's base and stay with Relena? "I-I don't understand."  
  
Trowa took a deep breath and tried his luck. "So you can be happy and live a normal life, we're going to have you stay with Faith at the Sanq Kingdom. But we need to go back to battle and end the war, we need to go back and fight. We'll stay until you're comfortable around the palace, but we won't be staying after that."  
  
Looking into each of their faces, he tried to catch their eyes but they averted him guiltily. Dropping the dog's leash, he felt his eyes water as he searched for any answers. "You're going to leave me again? I'm sorry if I've made you mad, I really am. I'll try harder to be good, I swear." It was Quatre who finally met his gaze, though his eyes were as sorrowful as Heero felt, his sympathetic smile trying to show that he didn't like it either.  
  
"Heero, we're going to leave, but only for a little bit. Whenever we get the chance, we're going to come and visit for as long as we can, but we want you to be safe. You didn't do anything wrong at all, you haven't, honestly. We really don't want to have to say this or do this to you, it's killing us just as much. But you can be happier, we'll come back, I promise. You'll like it there and have so much fun going to school and learning new things and Faith will be with you. You won't have time to miss the rest of us when we're fighting either in space or on Earth. We're going to stay until Duo's healed and until you get used to things and living with Relena. Don't worry, we won't leave without telling you. We will all come back. When this war is over, things will be better and we won't fight any more, we'll be there to visit and you can visit us at our homes. If you want to, you can even stay with us. We really don't want to do this, but it'd be better for you." Heero's gaze was still accusing and hurt, confusion filling his eyes but Quatre couldn't do anything about it except to help him see that everything was going to be all right.  
  
Heero blinked back his tears, looking down at the table as he rose, taking Faith's leash in his hands once again. He didn't feel like looking around the rest of the town and he wasn't really in the mood for anything else. "Let's go Faith..." Turning his back to the others, he headed in the general direction of where the jeep was parked, his heart torn into pieces as his friends rose behind him. Didn't Duo tell him that he was sorry that they weren't there to help him through his time of need at the OZ compound, but they were there now and weren't going to leave him? Did Duo lie to him? They were lying to him, they all were. He couldn't trust them now or ever if they were going to keep doing this. Heero cast his glance to the sidewalk when Wufei jogged up to him, standing before him as the others caught up. Heero stopped and stood quietly before the Chinese warrior.  
  
Wufei had kept his silence before, but not now. "Heero, don't start this. We've been trying to think of what would be better for you even if it is hurting us more than it can you. What happened to you before can and will if OZ has anything to say about it. Capture is something we face in war, and OZ is a lot better at it than the Alliance and they'll hurt you again. That pain that you've suffered is something that we have to see every day when we fight, we have to hear the screams of other men and women when we take their lives just so we can live. The terror in their eyes is the same that was in yours when you realized what was happening the first night of your capture. Do you really want to have to see, hear, and live that all over again? We don't have a choice Heero, we have to fight. But you don't, you can be happy and have a life that we never will. We'll always be plagued by memories and nightmares, but you won't. We're not trying to leave and abandon you or hurt you Heero, we're trying to do what's best for you in the long run. Don't let it make you mad, we aren't going for good. You're our friend, we wouldn't just up and leave. You trusted us once, now trust us again Heero." Wufei sat determined, his eyes staring straight back into his friend's, no longer trying to avert his gaze. "You trusted us once, now trust us again on this."  
  
Heero stared into his black eyes, his watering over once again. He wanted to trust them, but someone was lying to him and he was so scared, confused, and he didn't know what to do. Letting his gaze fall again, he began to walk past Wufei but the others stood to his sides, not letting him pass. "Please, let me go. I don't feel so good." Faith whined at his side, but he only held the leash tighter as he let the shadows hide his eyes.  
  
"Heero," Quatre spoke softly but confidently. "we'll never truly be gone, and we aren't leaving you alone. We want to end this war as soon as possible so that we won't have to leave again and so that no one else has to get hurt. Please trust us on this Heero."  
  
Heero stifled a sob and forced himself not to seek comfort from the others. Once again he tried to get past the others and back to the jeep. "I want to go back, I don't feel so good. I feel sick, please let me go." Heero spoke the truth, he felt sick to his stomach at what the others had already decided without even asking him, but he also felt sick for other reasons he didn't know. His cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
  
Trowa nodded to the others, catching the wan complexion in his comrade's face and the rosy flush in his cheeks. Yet as if on cue, Heero dropped the dog leash, his legs seeming to give out on him as he collapsed as his Prussian eyes rolled back in his head and fluttered closed. Without a second thought and a cool nerve, Trowa reached out and eased Heero to the ground, cradling his shoulders in his arms and quickly snagging the leash in his other hand. Faith had panicked and tried to bolt out into the street once more. Quatre and Wufei were kneeling by their side in no time. Trowa let Quatre take the leash as he tried to shake Heero awake, a small crowd of people beginning to gather but he didn't care. Heero didn't respond, but he was still breathing and his pulse was fairly strong. "Wufei, can you see if you can't find Sally? We'll be right here, Quatre, can you go and get me a cool towel or something, he's got a fairly high fever." His comrades went about their duties as asked, leaving Trowa to watch over Heero. Wufei had taken Faith with him, though it was somewhat a little bit of a pain to drag her semi- unwillingly away. Quatre came back a few minutes later, a small white towel, cold and dampened. Taking it in his hands, he softly wiped it across Heero's forehead, tracing his warm cheeks and relieving the heat from them. Once again he tried to shake Heero's poor form awake but he still remained unconscious.  
  
"Hey, is he okay or should I call an ambulance?" The manager of the shop behind Trowa peered over his shoulder.  
  
"No, he'll be fine. The heat must have gotten to him, he was trying to push himself too far too fast. He'll be fine, he just needs to rest. Quatre, help me get him under the shade of the tree, the sun's been getting to him a bit too much." Looking up at the other people, they slowly began to disperse but he ignored them. With the help of his Arabian friend, he was soon leaning against the tree, holding Heero and trying to cool him down. The shopkeeper was kind enough to bring them out glasses of water, for the day was rather warm and the sun was still high in the air. "Come on Heero, you've got to wake up." Shaking him a third time, he was gladdened to see that his eyes fluttered open and looked about hastily. "There we go, wake up Heero."  
  
Heero opened his eyes, gazing about in fear but he didn't when he realized that Trowa and Quatre were right next to him. "W-what.."  
  
With a grateful smile, the manager of the store came back out and looked at the three boys. "Why don't you all come in and wait for your ride in here. It's cooler, we've got the air conditioner going."  
  
Trowa nodded, smiling thankfully. "Just sit still Heero, you weren't kidding when you said that you didn't feel good. Just rest and let us take care of you, Faith's with Wufei and she's fine. They went to get Sally so we could go back and get you to bed." He held the worn boy in his arms, cradling him as he walked into the store and away from the prying eyes of spectators. It was greatly cooler inside the building and he took a seat on a bench. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Heero leaned into Trowa, an overwhelming heat still falling over him. "I feel so sick..." He felt nauseas was more like it. Yet, he didn't think he'd even have the energy to vomit, he felt like Duo must have, his energy falling dramatically in a short time period.  
  
Quatre smiled sadly down at him, moving away his bangs and using the back of his hand to determine Heero's temperature. It was soaring. "We need to get him cooled down now, this dark and thick clothing isn't doing much in helping him. I hope Wufei finds Sally quickly or his temperature is going to climb higher and higher and we'll *have* to take him to the hospital."  
  
Trowa nodded, placing the cold cloth on his friend's forehead and letting it rest there. Sighing deeply, he watched Heero's eyes slowly close again, a soft whimper escaping his throat. "I'm sorry things had to be like this Heero, but we're just trying to look out for you. Go ahead and sleep now, you'll feel better soon." He let his right hand fall limp as he cradled Heero's shoulders in his left arm, letting the other boy lean closer into him. It felt weird, to be holding his comrade like that, he really didn't care for others getting so close except for his friends, and then, still. Quatre stepping from his side and toward the door told him that Sally and Wufei were back. "That was quick."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get the back ready. Thank you sir for your help." He spoke at last to the store owner again, a tired smile on his lips.  
  
"No problem boys, just take care of your friend there."  
  
Trowa handed the older man the towel, then wrapped his right arm under Heero's legs before standing and cradling the ill youth once more. After exiting the door, with the help of the stranger, he expressed his thanks and headed once more out into the sun, sitting in the back seats and holding the Japanese youth, letting Faith sit on the floor by his side. Quatre sat in the back seats as well, letting Heero's legs rest on his lap while Wufei sat up front.  
  
"One of these days, you'll have to tell me about how this one happened guys." Sally turned around, taking the jeep back into the countryside and back to her base.  
  
"One day, we will. Just as soon as we figure everything out." Trowa was silent for the rest of the way to the base, sheltering Heero's eyes from the burning sunlight.  
  
Z  
  
Heero opened his eyes to find that he was back in Quatre's room, his comrade sitting next to his side and gently placing a cold rag on his forehead. Oh it felt so good, he still felt so hot. Yet he couldn't feel anything but a thin sheet over his body and he began to panic once more. "Wh-where are my clothes?"  
  
Quatre smiled softly. "Don't worry Heero, we're trying to bring your fever down, that's why you're in shorts and a thin sheet is covering you up. It's okay, you're just fine, settle down. Faith's been worried about you." Laughing quietly, he watched the dog's head pop up at the sound of her name and look at Heero, her head on the cot before she decided it was her job to start kissing him again.  
  
Heero smiled and tried to push Faith's muzzle away, her tongue hot and uncomfortable but he didn't have a lot of energy. Quatre must have sensed it and gotten the dog to back away for him, for her tongue no longer drowned him. He still felt nauseas and tired, but he was also still greatly saddened by his "friends'" decision. Looking away from Quatre, he closed his eyes and felt his friend's sorrow.  
  
"Heero please, I'm sorry that things had to happen like this, but we're trying to do everything to see that you can be happy and safe. How are you feeling?" The young aristocrat tried to change the subject and he needed to know how his brother was fairing.  
  
Heero groaned softly, he knew how he was feeling and it wasn't good, that was for sure. "I feel like... like I have to throw up..." Sitting up, he had to cover his mouth quickly so that he didn't throw up in the cot. Closing his eyes, he felt kind and understanding hands take his shoulders and lead him from the small bed to the bathroom. It was in the room, so it wasn't that far of a walk. Upon reaching it, Heero couldn't stop himself any longer, but gagged and began to vomit painfully, Quatre sitting by his side all the while.  
  
Putting his hands on the other youth's shoulders, the young Winner only gave them gentle squeezes of reassurances as he sat by Heero's side, listening to the entire contents of his stomach emptied into the toilet. "It's okay, I'm right here. You're not alone. I'm right here by your side. It's okay, it'll all be over soon." After a few minutes, Heero was done and far more exhausted than he was before. Taking a small hand towel from the sink, he cleaned Heero up before letting the boy lean into his arms, too tired to move. Quatre didn't really have the strength at this point to carry him, he was still somewhat tired from the night before and the day's events. So the two sat in the bathroom, Quatre easily reaching up and flushing the toilet as he held Heero who cowered in his arms. His fever still hadn't broken, it was just as stubborn as he used to be. At hearing another soft groan, he only held Heero closer, speaking words of reassurance to his companion. "Heero, you'll see. We're going to stay with you until you're ready to be on your own, but you'll make new friends and Faith and Ms Relena will be there to help you. We'll come back when we can and visit, and when the war is finally over, we'll come back and if you don't want to stay with Relena any more, you can stay at my home with me. I'd love to have you around, but we need to stop this war first. Okay? Just go ahead and rest, I'm here and I'm not going to leave. Shhh.... go to sleep." Gently rocking him, not too much to upset his stomach but enough to lull him to sleep, Quatre sat quietly. When Wufei entered to see how he was fairing, Quatre had him help their friend up and back onto the cot. Quatre added a couple of extra pillows, for he knew that when he was sick like that that he couldn't lay down without feeling nauseas all over again. Maybe this would let his stomach settle.  
  
Wufei watched silently as Quatre continued diligently with his work, not a word spoken between them. He was sorry that they had to tell Heero that, but it was better that he knew before hand instead of making things so much more complicated down the line. Finally he spoke. "How is he?"  
  
Sighing, he whispered softly in response. "His fever is still high, though it's come down a little bit, but now he might be getting the flu it appears. We'll have to wait and see. Do you know if Sally has anything to settle an upset stomach?"  
  
Shaking his head, he called back. "No, I can go and see. I'll be back in a few minutes." Turning from his friends with guilt weighing on his heart, he left to find the older woman.  
  
Quatre continued his work without another word, hoping that Heero would feel better and that maybe he would see that things can turn out all right, that he was going to be alone for a little bit, but not really. It was in his best interest, even if he didn't like it at first, that's all that Quatre could really tell himself.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, Heero just seems to keep getting upset and hurt. Poor guy, that's happened to me before, the nausea stuff. I was in the hospital for 6 hours because of it... that hurts! *cringes and hugs Heero* It's going to be okay, everything works out one way or the other, you'll see! Please, review and keep looking for the next chapters! Hope you all liked this! 


	5. Making Final Gifts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing, I only own the plot.  
  
~+~ Chapter 5 Making Final Gifts  
  
Trowa sat in the cockpit of Heavyarms, uploading some of the new battle skills that he could use. They'd been taken from Wing Zero, but the once feared, envied, and revered Gundams was now just a mere cast or shell of what it once was. The four remaining pilots had split up the combative programs amongst themselves and installed them into their own mobile suits. He felt rather guilty for doing such a thing to Heero and Wing Zero, but it couldn't be helped. Not any more. Sighing, he finished programming the last of the programs into Heavyarms and stood, walking from the doorway. He'd probably feel even worse for stripping Zero of its armor and giving it a more simplistic one, using the gundanium to repair his. In truth, he didn't even want to be there, he wanted to check on Heero and Duo, but as always, Duo was putting up a little bit of a fight with Sally and all knew that he was fine. From Wufei's last update, Heero had been back at the base for about three hours and his fever still wasn't going down, he was also extremely exhausted and dehydrated from vomiting so. "Why can't this war just end and leave us in peace, Heavyarms? Why can't they just let us rest? We're tired soldiers who've fought this war for far too long, we deserve to feel and live in peace. One day, we'll be but stories-nothing more than a legend, if that. Sometimes I wish I didn't feel like I do now, that I could ignore and hide away my emotions, yet it kills me to see my friends hurt. No matter what I do, I just keep hurting them. Damn this war..." Leaning against the doorway of the cockpit, he crossed his arms before him and turned his gaze to the form of Wing Zero. They'd moved Heavyarms into the same hanger and Sandrock out, Quatre had finished quickly. "We mean not to bring you down from such great glory Zero, but we're doing this for you and for Heero, we will miss you both in battle." Turning, Trowa only walked back into the cockpit and closed the door, leaving the monitors off as he sat alone and in silence. He was doing this to keep his friends safe, he just had to convince himself of that first.  
  
~+~  
  
Quatre dropped his arm, having re-soaked and wrung out the rag, replacing it on Heero's forehead. His fever was coming down slowly, but coming down none the less. He had fallen asleep again and to make it easier on the both of them, a small bucket sat at the side of his friend's cot, so that the only trips made to the bathroom were made by Quatre as he cleaned it out. Heero couldn't vomit anything more anyway, his stomach was empty but his body tried to tell him otherwise. Most of the time it was just dry heaves as he struggled to breathe and often the young Arabian had to calm him down and get him to take in deep breaths, or even just a small amount of air. Laying back on his bed, Quatre closed his eyes, he was tired but Heero needed him. "Why of all times did something like this have to happen to you Heero?" A soft coughing/gagging had him sitting up and looking down into Heero's pained and tired eyes. "It's okay, I'm right here Heero." Heero didn't have the strength to sit up, yet his stomach began to churn and lurch, sending another overwhelming sense of nausea over him, but there wasn't anything left inside of him. His mind begged and pleaded with his body to stop, but it didn't. His stomach muscles were so sore from throwing up so many times, or at least trying to. "... I don't wanna be sick anymore..." Forcing himself onto his side, he began to cough and gag again, his muscles tensing and forcing him to throw up some of the acid from his stomach, but that was it. Quatre sat by his side, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. "I know Heero, I don't want you to be sick either. It'll all be over soon and you can sleep and feel better in no time. Don't worry, I'm not leaving, I'm right here by your side. There you go..."  
  
Heero closed his eyes, struggling to take in a breath for the air exited his lungs, but new air wouldn't enter. He felt his cheeks grow hot again, he couldn't breathe and he felt like he was ready to pass out. Feeling the blood rush to his head, he tried to take in a breath, but it was still of no use. Tears began to fall from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. He could tell that Quatre was trying to coax and sooth him, but it wasn't working. Quatre watched Heero, something wasn't right. Usually by now he'd be able to breathe again, but Heero was still trying to take in air. "Oh God..." whispering the words softly to himself, he spoke louder. "Heero, just take in a deep breath, it's okay, there's air all around you and all you have to do is breathe it in. Come on... Heero?" Heero tried, he couldn't possibly try any harder. Yet it was like he'd forgotten how to breathe, oh how he needed air! His lungs yearned for it and were set aflame without it. But there was nothing he could do to stop it, he couldn't breathe. Slowly, the Japanese youth rolled onto his back once again, too tired to try as a blackness clouded his vision and he fell unconscious. Quatre tried to shake Heero awake, but to no avail. Checking his friend's breathing, he found there to be none and that his pulse was fading. Jumping up from the bed, he opened the door and caught some of Sally's men walking down the hall, they were carrying on a conversation but stopped dead in their tracks, startled when seeing the youth. "Hey, go get Sally now! Tell her to come down to Quatre's room, my friend needs help!" One of the men raced off to find Sally, the younger man who only seemed about nineteen or twenty racing down the hall and entering Quatre's room. "What's wrong?" "He's not breathing..." Running back to Heero's side, he found his friend's complexion now ashen and his lips were beginning to turn blue around the very edges. "Come on Heero, you can't do this now." He was sure that if he wasn't panicking a bit right now, he'd have been able to help Heero himself. The young rebel fighter didn't need to be told twice, but instead threw back the blanket and picked up the youth's form, laying him on the cold floor. Tilting back his head, he listened for any sign of breathing but none was heard and his pulse was faint. "Go and watch for Sally kid..." Opening the youth's mouth, he took a deep breath and began to breathe for the teenager. Quatre rose from his seat on the floor and nodded, waiting just outside his door and anxiously looking down the hall. A few minutes later, Sally came running down the corridor as fast as she could. "What's wrong Quatre?" "Heero's not breathing Sally, he was trying to throw up again and he had some trouble trying to breathe before after each time, but he always started after about thirty seconds. He didn't this time and he fell unconscious." Entering the room, he found the other man performing compressions, a set of five before going to breathe again for Heero and then he repeated the process. Sally caught sight of Craig and rushed over to Heero's side, her features set in worry but she kept her cool. "About how long ago did you start the compressions?" Craig began the set of compressions again and spoke. "A minute or so ago. He hasn't been breathing and he just keeps slipping." Sally stopped her subordinate for a minute and checked for a pulse, finding a weak one but a pulse none the less. "Okay, now lets get him to breathe on his own." Placing her mouth over Heero's, she began to breathe for him, nodding to Craig to go ahead and rest. "I want you to get me an IV....." she spoke in between breaths, "... he's dehydrated. They're in the cabinet.... in the supplies office." Seconds before she was going to breathe for him again, she heard him take in a breath on his own. Sitting back on her heels, she smiled and looked to Quatre. "He'll be fine, he's breathing on his own now. Craig, bring in an oxygen mask as well." Taking in a deep breath herself, she looked back at Heero. "He sure knows how to scare the crap out of people, doesn't he?" She tried to lighten the mood as she stood and took Heero in her arms, carrying him back and laying him on the cot once more. Sighing, the platinum blonde shook his head. "*That* he does. Thanks Sally." Taking his seat, he began to wipe the sweat off of Heero's face with a weary hand. "No problem Quatre. How often has he been having problems like this?" "It started about an hour ago. There's not much you can really do, is there?" The kind-hearted youth smiled when he watched his brother's eyes flutter open once more. Heero felt the sweet air enter his lungs once more, the cold rag sweeping softly over his features. Looking about himself, though his vision was still blurred by tears, he found Quatre and Sally looking down at him. "W- what happened?" Smirking, Sally answered. "You gave us a bit of a scare Heero, we're just glad you're breathing on your own. I've got someone bringing in something that will help you breathe a bit easier, okay?" Nodding, he fell into a fit of coughs, but that was it. He was so thirsty but anything in his stomach right now would just come right back up. "I don't like being sick..." Quatre smiled knowingly, taking the rag and dabbing it over his friend's features. Not only did he do this to try and cool Heero down, but he helped in brushing away his tears so that he need not be ashamed before Sally. "I know Heero. No one does, but you're going to be better in no time. Then we'll go ahead and take Faith outside and let her play. We've still got to teach you how to use Wing Zero, do you like flying?" Laughing softly at seeing Heero's small grin and nod, the life was returning back to his eyes, he continued. "Well, we're going to show you how to do that and to use Zero for helping out. Now Zero's going to look a little different, but that's because we had to fix it up. When you're feeling better, we'll go ahead and show you. We're going to have to repaint Zero too, what do you want it to look like?" Heero thought for a minute, closing his eyes and resting. "Can it be a eagle?" With a slight shake of his head, he only laughed softly. "Of course, what color?" Again Heero thought, liking black and a dark brown, but he decided on another. "Gold." "Okay then, that will be our present to you. Just don't tell the others I told you, okay? This will be our little secret." Smiling at his grin, Quatre nodded. "Good. Go ahead and go back to sleep, you need all that you can get." Without being told twice, Heero closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep, only opening his eyes when he felt the oxygen mask being put on him, but it was so much easier and better to breathe that he didn't care but to fall asleep again. He didn't even feel the IV being put into his arm. "Making a few big promises, aren't we?" Sally inquired, looking back at Heero. "Not much, Trowa told you already, didn't he?" Nodding, Ms Po waited for the intelligent youth to continue. "Wing Zero belongs to Heero, so he's going to be able to keep his gundam. Yet, it would be too recognizable as it is, so we have to-alter a few things." Standing and stretching his arms high above his head, Quatre let a yawn slip past his lips. "Well, the armor would still be recognizable in shape and size, even if it does have a new paint job." "We're stripping down the armor and giving it a simpler design. Zero can just be used as an aerial machine for travel or pleasure, it's strength being used for common but larger jobs. OZ couldn't do anything with it if they took the new Zero into custody anyway, neither could the Alliance. The combative programs have been disabled and programmed into each of our gundams, it'd be useless to find them all again. His gundam only retains the basic and needed programs, nothing more." Nodding in approval, Sally crossed over and sat where Quatre just was. "Well, then you'd better get started; he's bound determined to get well soon and he'll want to start learning right away. You'd better help the others..." Smirking, she only laughed as he stopped dead in his tracks, looking at her like she was right but he didn't want to admit it. "I'll be back later then Sally, take care of him." Turning again, Quatre headed toward the door to his room. As he left, she whispered softly and watched the exhausted youth. "I will, don't worry."  
  
~+~  
  
Trowa exited Heavyarms after about twenty minutes of thinking. He still couldn't convince himself that Heero was going to be all right with Relena and that everything would be fine. "What's wrong with me, it's best for him and that's it." Stubbornly, he pushed the thought from his mind and gave a faint smile at seeing Quatre coming into the hanger. "How is Heero doing?" Quatre looked up, giving a small grin in return. "Let's just say this is probably one of the worst cases of the flu *I've* ever seen." Wufei joined his comrades, nearly completed in repairing Nataku but he was curious by the look in his kind-hearted friend's eyes. "What's wrong?" Sighing, he continued. "Well, his fever is coming down slowly but surly. His body still thinks it should be emptying his stomach, but there isn't anything left in it. Most of the time, he's just been gagging or throwing up some of the acid from it. Each time, he's had a hard time trying to breathe afterwards. Yet, he usually comes out of the small shock and takes in a few deep breaths before trying to sleep again. Well, that didn't happen the last time and he scared the crap out of me." Grabbing a chair, Trowa offered it to Quatre who refused, saying that he'd been sitting down way too much and was sick of it, so offering it to Wufei he got pretty much the same answer, no. Taking it himself, he waited for Quatre to continue, sitting on the chair backwards. "What happened?" Wufei leaned against the railing, seeing the worry in his brother's eyes he began to worry himself. "Tell us what happened to Heero, Quatre. Is he okay?" Quatre nodded, taking in a deep breath. "He's fine now, the last time he tried to throw up, he had trouble breathing again. But usually about the time he comes out of the shock and takes in a few calming breaths, he still couldn't breathe. I wasn't sure what to do, so I tried to calm him down again. It didn't work and he fell unconscious, he wasn't breathing so I ran to look for help. I spotted a couple of Sally's men walking down the hall, one of them went to get her and the other came in and helped me. I sat and watched until Sally came while he breathed for Heero, but when I came back into the room he'd started compressions, he must have lost Heero's pulse. A few minutes after Sally got there, Heero started breathing on his own. He's using an oxygen mask right now to help him out, he's so tired and he's hurting from his nausea. I told him before I left and Sally took over that he had to get well soon, we still had to teach him to use Wing Zero and fly it before we left and we weren't leaving until he knew how to. He deserves it. His eyes actually lit up and he smiled, I think he's feeling a little better about what we're trying to do." Sighing and shaking his head, Wufei looked up from the ground to Quatre. "Well, he's had it really rough. Now if we can find out what design he wants and paint design without tell him." Trowa smirked at catching his friend's averting but amused gaze. "No we don't, it looks like Quatre's already figured it out. How much did you tell him Quatre?" Releasing a small laugh, his statement was only confirmed by Quatre's fidgeting. "Not much, I just asked him what he'd like Wing Zero to look like if he could change anything about it. A golden eagle. What? I didn't tell him guys!" Feigning innocent, he was getting pretty good at it when confronted, he insisted that he hadn't said a thing to Heero about what they were going to do to his gundam. "Sure Quatre, sure." Wufei turned, shaking his head, pretty sure that Quatre had given them away but yet a little uncertain. "Fine, then we'd better get started since we know what he wants. We should be able to strip the armor off today and reshape a lot of it too. We can finish up tomorrow, then determine the paint design. If he goes into "Byrde mode", then it should at least look like an eagle and we go ahead and paint what's left when it's in normal combat mode. Mixing the designs so that they fit both ways. We've got our work cut out for us, so we'd better go ahead and get busy." Receiving a nod of affirmation from each of his comrades, Trowa rose from his chair and put it back, jumping over the railing and landing easily on the lower level so that they could begin.  
  
~+~ All day long, the three boys worked, sweating and bleeding over trying to make their final gifts for their comrade before he awoke. They easily cast the gundanium shield and armor off of the large mobile suit, stripping it down to its bare gears and form. Possibly the hardest part came when they were reshaping the armor, Quatre quickly sketched an outline for the three to follow, but they had to guestimate and take what they already knew about Zero's measurements and fit the pieces together like an extremely long puzzle. It wasn't until dinner that they cleaned up and trudged to the mess hall for their evening meal. Quatre took a seat next to Duo who was allowed to walk about somewhat, as long as he didn't push himself. He seemed only slightly annoyed by his injuries and the fact that he had to keep his right arm in a sling. "Enjoying yourself Duo?" Duo's head shot up, smiling as he was glad to see the others. Sally had gone back in to check on him and told him what had happened to Heero. "Hey guys! How's it goin'?" Wufei sat across from Duo, Trowa dropping in a chair next to him. "Before you start, please don't go getting cocky." "Tired? Man, what have you guys been up to?" Duo finished eating and put his plate off to the side. "We've just finished stripping Wing Zero of its armor and have half of it reshaped and reattached to Zero's frame. We're trying to get this done with the three of us before Heero's well enough to venture out and see for himself. I know you can't help it either, you're hurt and the other men would just get in the way, so it's a little bit harder. We're just a little tired." Laying his head down on his arms, Trowa closed his eyes and sighed, the food smelling good but he was too tired right now to go and get any. He caught fragments of other conversations as well, the men seemed impressed with what they'd completed in half a day. Oh well, they could be impressed, they might have been of use if they had all the plans drawn out but they were running short on time. Quatre yawned, leaning his chin against his left hand. "Any updates on Heero?" Duo smirked. "Yeah, he's been sleeping peacefully except a few coughing fits since the little scare that Sally told me about. That guy is getting over this awfully fast. Then again, he's probably too tired to throw up any more. Wouldn't blame him. Hey, aren't you guys going to eat?" Wufei laid his head upon his arm, slowly opening his eyes to find Duo hiding his laughter. "We would, but I really don't think any of us can get back up. I know I wouldn't even if we were under attack." Closing his eyes, he yawned himself and listened to Duo's laughter. "What do you guys want..." Chuckling softly, Duo stood. He could tell that the others were tired, it was easy to strip a mobile suit of armor or weapons and it was easy to attach them again. Only when the shapes weren't changed, then it gets a little harder. "You don't have to Duo, I'll go get my food when I'm ready. I just need a few minutes." Quatre tried to push himself away from the table and stand but he didn't get too far. "Like I said, what do you guys want?" Laughing at Quatre's defeat, he put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Whatever you feel like. Surprise me..." Wufei didn't even bother to open his eyes. "Same here Duo... thanks." Trowa mumbled as he forced himself to sit up and stay awake. "Hey guys, are we doing any more tonight?" "No, we've put everything away and I don't think any of us has the energy. As soon as I'm done eating, all I want to do is go back to sleep." Quatre shook himself mentally to awaken but it didn't do much. He had to stay awake at least until dinner was over. He jumped when he felt Duo's hand tap his shoulder. "Huh?" "I asked you if you wanted what they did or if you were specific?" Duo only shook his head and smirked. "Thanks Duo, yeah, I'll have whatever you get them." Laying is head down on his arms as well, he couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes. Yet, he forced himself to remain awake even if he was tired. With a last chuckle and smile, Duo headed to retrieve his friends' dinners, but he had a feeling that they'd be asleep before he got back, or pretty close. Returning minutes later with three warm plates, he was rather surprised to see that they were awake, but struggling. "Here ya go guys, I didn't have enough hands to grab any drinks. I can go back if ya want." Handing each of them a plate, he watched them slowly pick at their food, forcing themselves to eat. They looked hungry, but they were more exhausted. "Don't worry about me Duo, I'm fine, really. Thank you again..." Yawning, Quatre began to eat the mashed potatoes and gravy. They weren't the best, he preferred home-cooked style, but they were good. The small pieces of chicken added to the gravy helped to add a bit of a variety of flavor. Wufei looked at his food, then forced himself off of the table. He'd grown somewhat comfortable and he could have fallen asleep if he weren't forcing himself awake. "Thanks...." Slowly he began to pick at his food, laying his head back down on his arm and eating it like that. Trowa caught the smell of the food, but at the time he could really have cared less. He hadn't eaten anything all day except for the ice cream and was hungry, no doubt, but he just didn't want to get up. "Trowa?" Duo sat back down, laughing softly as his friend ignored him. "Trowa." "Huh?" "Hey man, you'd better eat. It ain't half bad." Duo looked up to find Sally heading over toward them, Faith trotting with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. "Just five more minutes guys." Trowa listened to their laughter but didn't care, he may have slept in, but he was still tired. Sally came upon the small group, three of the four boys forcing themselves to stay awake. Well, two of the three for Trowa didn't really seem to care. Duo on the other hand was energetic. "Well, looks like you three have been working pretty hard." Quatre nodded, finishing off his meal and laying is head on his arms so that he could rest. "If we work all day tomorrow, we might be able to get it done. Do you have gold and possibly light brown paint that we could use to redo the paint design on Wing Zero?" Closing his eyes, he reached his hand down to pet the dog before yawning once again and he let his arm fall limp. "Uh, I'm not sure, but I can get some for you guys if we don't. You guys should get to bed." Switching the leash from her left to her right hand, she laughed softly. Pulling up a chair, she carried on a conversation with the others adding from time to time as they finished their dinner, Trowa evidentially figuring that he was hungry enough to eat which he did slowly. Duo looked at his comrades, each having fallen asleep, laying their heads on the table. "Uh, now how do we get them back to their rooms?" Stroking Faith's head, Duo felt the pain starting to return to his shoulder and abdomen, knowing that he'd have to take his medication soon. If he wanted to be comfortable, who really wanted to put up with pain when they didn't have to? Looking about, she caught a few of her men still in the mess hall, carrying on soft conversations. "We'll have to get a little help. It'd be a shame to wake them up now and they're not likely to want to move, let alone walk back to their rooms. Just a minute." Standing, Sally left Faith by Duo's side and walked to a table where four older men sat conversing about their homes and families. "Hey guys, I need a favor." The second eldest, he was only in his mid thirties, turned and smiled, standing and saluting Sally. "Anything Ms Po. What do you need help with?" Shaking her head, she put her hand on his shoulder and made him sit down. "Very funny Jackson. There's no need to salute me, at least not now. I need some help getting those boys back to bed, *without* waking them up. I just need three of you." All four of the men rose, Officer Jackson looking back over at the youthful teenagers in curiosity. "The Gundam Pilots?" Nodding, she smiled. "Really Jackson, where have you been. These guys have been here for two days already. Come on. They need to rest." And heading back to the table, she watched Duo rise silently as three men stepped forward and skillfully took one of the tired boys in their arms. Watching the men cradle the teenagers as if they were their own children, she lead the four men, boys, and dog out of the hall and off toward their quarters. ~+~  
  
Heero opened his eyes to be met with a dark room, the only light coming from the open doorway. Looking about, he found Sally, Faith, and some man holding Quatre. He watched silently as Quatre was lowered onto the bed, his sleeping form unmoving. Then the man left, leaving Sally to cover up his friend. "Is he.... okay?" His throat was sore and he was still low on energy, so he only spoke in a whisper. Sally looked up from her Quatre's peacefully sleeping face as she pulled the covers up to his chin. Nodding, she put her finger against her lips to show him that he was to be quiet, then continued in walking over to him, Faith ambling along by her side. Sitting by his side, she smiled down at him. "Quatre's just fine, he's really tired today and when he was done eating he fell asleep at the table so I had someone help bring him in here. How are you feeling?" "Better.... I don't feel sick anymore," a yawn interrupted his sentence. "Just tired." Giggling softly, Sally graced her fingers along his cheek. His fever had broken and his color, returned to his features. She smiled when he instinctively moved toward her touch, closing his eyes as if all his pain were gone. "Go ahead and go back to sleep, I'll be in here checking up on you from time to time or someone else will be--so if you need something, just say so. I'll be going from room to room, but you'll have someone sitting right outside your door, just in case. If you wake up and someone else comes in, don't be afraid, they're just a friend you don't know and they're just checking on you and Quatre. Okay?" Nodding, Heero let his eyes close, feeling safe and content with Sally next to him. He would be safe, he didn't have to worry anymore. Silently, he fell asleep, once again happy, his exhaustion not really intervening but delivering him into the gentle hands of sleep. Sally watched Heero rest, smiling and waiting for a few minutes after he was asleep to make sure everything was all right before she left, looking back one last time at the door. These weren't just any boys, they were special. Not because they were Gundam Pilots, not because they'd survived the war so far, not for everything that was held accountable in their pasts and with their families. They were special because they cared for each other, complete strangers at first turning into best friends and a small band of brothers, and for everything that they *just* survived and how they can pull together and be strong when no one else can. Because they *were* a family.  
  
Z  
  
Wufei slowly opened his eyes, his entire body sore yet he pushed that to the back of his mind and sat up. Surprised and curiosity filled his mind when he realized that he was in his bed, his body covered with a quilt. He didn't even remember getting up from the table and walking to his room, or maybe he didn't. Forcing back his embarrassment, he scolded himself slightly for being weak and having to have someone carry him into his room, he was stronger than that. Yawning, he threw back the blankets and was only all too gladdened to find that he *was* still in his clothes from the night before. Now *that* would have been embarrassing. Standing, he forced himself to walk into the bathroom, to use it and clean up; they'd start working right away. Actually, they didn't have much of a choice if they wanted to get it done, they'd work all day and Heero would be well in no time, he'd want to see his new gundam. 'There are not enough hours in the night.' Striding from the bathroom, he quickly dressed in a navy blue T-shirt with a pair of black, denim shorts before pulling his pony-tail back and redoing it, then snatched up his shoes and headed from the room. He'd meet the others in the Mess Hall, whenever they woke up and it shouldn't be too long from when he did. If they did sleep in, he'd start himself whenever he was done eating and could find the energy and ambition. Something that he'd have to force upon himself, because he really didn't want to do anything at all today. Quatre turned on his side, in a light sleep as the sunlight drifted over his features. It felt so good to just lay there in warmth and comfort that he didn't want to wake up, yet his mind began to awaken to the new day, calling him to life once more. Sighing, Quatre opened his eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get to sleep again, he couldn't. They still had so much to do in repairing Wing Zero that it was a waste of a day to sleep any further. In reluctance, the Arabian youth pushed himself with sore arms off of the bed, gazing around to find that Heero was still asleep and at peace. He was doing so much better and the young aristocrat was glad that he could rest today. "Get all the rest you can Heero," he whispered as he climbed out of the bed, "and enjoy the day. You need all the time you can get to recover from yesterday. You have all the time in the world, now." He stripped off his old, dirty shirt, then snagged a new one from the closet and pulled it over his head, a tan T-shirt. Pulling a pair of deep blue, denim shorts from the shelf, he changed in full and tossed his dirty clothes into the small hamper. He was so sore from the day before that he didn't want to move, yet hunger and the thoughts of what needed to be done drove him on. Yawning again, Quatre pulled on his shoes and stepped silently from the room, giving a curt hello and good morning to the officer outside the door and telling her that Heero still slept. With that done, he headed toward the cafeteria to grab something for breakfast. Trowa leaned against his pillows, his shoulders against the headboard of the bed. He'd been up since dawn, his arm paining him again. It was probably from all the work they did the day before. Now he was paying for it, his hand was cramping up so badly on him that he wanted to yell and scream or something! This can't be happening now. Why, of all times.... Cradling his hand to his chest, he felt the muscles tighten even further in rebuttal to the movements and a soft cry escaped his lips; he had to find Quatre and get him to do whatever he'd done yesterday to ease his muscles. He'd tried to massage the tautness out of them, yet he must not have done anything right because it still hurt like hell. Rising, he quickly but carefully threw on another, clean, light blue, plad shirt and strode quickly out of his room and down the hall towards Quatre's, not even bothering to button up his shirt as it flew out somewhat behind him . Reaching the door, he found out that Quatre had already gone down for breakfast a few minutes before, or so the woman said. Grimacing slightly, he strode down the hall to the Mess Hall, jogging slowly when the muscles seemed to turn to pure stone. Quatre sat with the others, Duo being a surprisingly early riser now. Holding the cup of tea in his hands, he felt the comforting warmth beneath his fingers as he nodded. "Today shouldn't be as hard, considering that most of it is done and that was mainly the larger areas of the body. Just to finish the shoulder area and head, along with the design for a helmet- like structure to protect the surveillance area and then to paint it all. Then it's finished." Yawning once again, he watched the others. "What?"  
  
"Do you always use big words this early in the morning? Especially since I'm sitting here? Cut me some slack Quatre, look who you're talking to here buddy-boy." Duo looked at him, understanding a lot of it, yet it took a little while to sink in. He was awake, he wasn't going to stay in that condemned bed, yet that didn't mean he was fully awake. Smirking, Wufei looked at his comrade. "I think I know what to get you for Christmas Duo." "What? You, actually get me something?" "A dictionary." Well, he was somewhat excited, but never mind. "Thanks, how considerate."  
  
  
  
Sally listened to the three, smiling and laughing as she tried to drink from her tea. She was really enjoying the boys' visit, she wasn't constantly worried about missions or anything else. Especially since they had to lie low to keep anyone from finding them, even more so since Heero was now ill and--hurt, that and Duo was still healing. "Sometimes I wonder about you three. Trowa isn't up yet?" Wufei shook his head, his and Trowa's rooms were back to back, just as Heero's and Quatre's were a few corridors down. "Not that I heard, he was still worn from yesterday. He didn't sleep in too much more and recover the sleep he lost, that and he was pushing himself a little more than Quatre or I yesterday. Why, I don't have a clue when it comes to him. He's one of the worst to try and understand." "He's not that bad, Wufei." Quatre smirked. "Just a little different in expressing his feelings. With him, it's harder to read between the lines, I must admit." "You sound like you understand everything about him. He's expressing himself more and talking yes, but I still have lots of trouble with him." Duo looked at his comrade with puzzled eyes. "You understand everyone of us, don't you Quatre. More than we understand ourselves, I bet. I wouldn't be surprised." He only shook his head and began to laugh softly at Quatre's sincere nod.  
  
"You guys aren't that hard to understand, just a little harder to predict." The young Arabian replied coolly. "You mean you got into Heero's head when he was, well, the Heero we met in the first place?" The American teen was now quite surprised. "I think so." "Sometimes you really amaze me Quatre, you truly do." Wufei stood, taking his plate and leaving to return it before something caught his eye. Trowa was entering the cafeteria, but something wasn't right by the way he held his right arm to his chest. He set his plate down upon the table when an eerie silence began to fall over the room, motioning towards the others. Without word or hesitation, the young dragon weaved between the tables, walking to his friend's side.  
  
Trowa leaned against the frame of the open door, trying to calm his breathing as he gritted his teeth, trying to throw the light-headedness from his mind as he struggled to stand. Concentrating on the pain was draining his energy, yet his entire right arm was now numb, but the pain continued throughout his shoulders and back. Glancing up, he caught the worried face of Wufei as he made his way toward him, Duo and Quatre following as Sally handed Faith to one of the other officers. When his friend had reached him, he caught his gaze momentarily before he closed his eyes, a searing pain tearing through his shoulders, neck, and back. Crumbling to his knees, he bit his tongue to keep quiet. Trowa knew that every eye in the eating area was on him. Looking up again, he found Wufei staring worriedly at him, yet he kneeled by his side. Wufei placed a hand on Trowa's shoulder, steadying him as the other pilot leaned heavily against the door frame. "Trowa, what happened?" "My hand.... I can't..." Taking in a deep breath, he heard a growl-like sound escape his throat. Quatre kneeled by Trowa's side, worry clouding his features but he knew what was wrong. "You know Trowa, there are now no two ways about it. I'm just going to put this in a splint so it doesn't happen again and we get past this little problem. I should start charging you, you know..." He smiled and tried to lighten the mood, taking Trowa's arm and was surprised to see that his entire hand was nearly a pure white for as long as it'd been clutched, the rest of his arm red as the muscles strained unhealthily. His skin was icy cold to the touch, telling him that blood flow had stopped through the limb. With skillful fingers, he began to rub the tautness from the muscles, starting at his wrist and working his way up slowly, drawing the tension downwards and then soothing it completely until it was gone. He watched the relief flood his friend's eyes before they closed, his breathing calming. "When did this one start?" Trowa took in large breaths, feeling his hand beginning to relax. The numbness was starting to disappear from his arm, telling him that the blood flow was returning. And it would hurt like hell. "Sometime.... last night, again... Sally returned with a couple rolls of wrap and a sling, having run past the others. Well, if something wasn't happening to one of them, it was to another, if it wasn't at the same time. "Like I said, sometimes I wonder about you guys." Wufei and Duo stood off a little ways, Wufei assuring Duo that this had happened before, though never this bad yet it wasn't going to kill him. "Well, if that's so, then you probably lost a lot of sleep too. Don't worry, we can finish what we need to on Wing Zero. You should go back to bed when Quatre's done, Trowa." Trowa only opened his eyes and sat on his own, pushing off of the door frame. "No, I'll be fine. We need to get this done." Sighing, he felt Quatre's movements stop, and upon looking down, he found his entire hand red and his fingers limp. As if on cue, the pain started once again, but this wasn't the pain as before, but the of feeling pins and needles as his muscles constricted again to any movement or pressure. Groaning softly, he shook his head and looked back at Quatre. "Please, just a few minutes. It hurts like hell already." Gritting his teeth, he took in soft but short gasps as he tried to calm his breathing and focus the pain. Quatre held off on wrapping his friend's arm, knowing the sensation of the returning blood flow to a numb limb all too well. One of his more-less intelligent stunts as a child. It felt like needles stabbing right through ones body, a never-ending stream as if you could feel each blood cell traveling through your veins. After receiving a nod, he let Trowa rest his arm in his hand, the platinum blonde wrapping his arm firmly from his elbow down. When done, he placed the strap of the sling over Trowa's head, resting his arm in it carefully. "I wasn't kidding about putting your arm in a splint, at least at night Trowa. This is happening too often, more than it normally seems to, and you're going to hurt yourself severely if this keeps up. That or a cast, but that wouldn't work out too well. At least at night." With a sympathetic gaze, he helped his comrade up along with Wufei. Trowa let himself be led to the table, his steps uncertain as he crossed by the curious spectators. He didn't take notice of their piteous looks, he only took a seat and closed his eyes momentarily, letting the dizziness pass. Opening them, he found everyone else to be sitting down, Wufei grabbing another chair from a different table. All expected an answer. "What?" "If that was happening earlier Trowa, why didn't you come get me?" Quatre took his tea once more, somewhat concerned for his friend. "In the first place, I couldn't really tell it from a dream." Deciding against it, he didn't mention that he was too tired to really move. "Besides the fact that you were tired from the day before and it had gone away for a short time, but came back it and when I did come looking for you, you had already come here." "It appears you were in a lot of pain. You dressed rather hastily and you nearly fell unconscious by the door." Smiling and shaking his head, he only stood to take the cup to the kitchen area, grabbing Wufei's plate along the way before he could argue. Duo, somewhat curious at this, spoke up. "How long has this been going on man?" Shaking his head with a tired smile, he bit his tongue when he watched Quatre return with a plate of food for him and a cup of tea. "Quatre, why..." "Don't argue. Just take it. I was going in there anyway." Laughing, he sat down and handed his friend the plate, setting down the cup. "You should at least rest if you aren't going to go to sleep. Wufei and I can get Heero's mobile suit finished, after the hell you look like you've been through. You don't want to push it." Trowa looked at his food, grateful to Quatre but he didn't want to leave everything up to his friends. It was bad enough with just the three of them, but leaving all that work to two alone? He wasn't that in need of sleep or rest. He'd be fine. "No, I'll be fine for now. If it starts to bother me, I'll rest. But I'm not going to leave all that up to the both of you alone. Forget it." Picking at his food, he finally decided to go ahead and eat the oatmeal, it didn't look the greatest, but it worked and it wasn't half bad.  
  
Sighing, Sally had remained quiet but she only gave a small laugh and stroked Faith's head. "You might just be a bit worse than Duo when it comes to actually doing what you're told Trowa. We almost had to strap Duo down to the bed, we'd probably have to hold you at gun point, with the beam cannon from Wing Zero." This got a laugh out of everyone and a surprised, "Hey!" from Duo when he realized that he'd just been ragged on somewhat. "You might be right on that Sally, but my choice hasn't changed. Sorry guys." Trowa finished his meal, standing and dropping it off with a lot more energy than he had when he woke up. "Coming or am I starting this by myself?" Wufei rose, watching Quatre do as well. "No, but you are at least taking it easier. You were pushing yourself more than you had to yesterday. Don't start Trowa, you know as well as we do that you were." He cut off the other pilot before he could rebel. "Hey Duo, why don't you go and check on Heero for us. He's bound to be low on energy and lonely, you can keep him company." Quatre added thoughtfully, seeing as how he'd probably come by and try to help, then end up hurting himself more. Sure, Heero might not mind them staying longer, and in truth, Quatre wouldn't really mind either. Besides the fact that there were innocents and many others losing their lives as we speak and he wanted to end the war as soon as possibly possible. "Yeah, the poor guy's probably going to be wondering where everyone else is, most likely thinkin' we left him after it seems you guys told him yesterday about the.... the decision. Plus, someone's gotta be there to make him feel better. I'll come check on you guys later with updates and..." He didn't get to finish his statement, instead, his eyes were thrown quickly to the door, another of Sally's rebel force bursting through them. "What the..." Sally stood immediately, the hall had become dead silent once again. "Mason, what's wrong?" The younger man, Aaren Mason, stopped right near the door and caught sight of Ms Po. Things weren't going too great again. "Ms Po, the other pilot, he's awake and something's wrong. Laura tried to calm him down, but when she went in to check on him, he freaked and somehow got a hold of her firearm and no one can get near him, Laura and Bryan are with him now. We're not sure what he'll do." Sally turned to the others, knowing that something had happened to Heero to trigger this, it wasn't like him now. He knew there were going to be others in there to check on him, but it was as if this were all new. Nodding to the others, they all sprinted out the door and down to Quatre's room. Heero held the gun in trembling hands, his back to the wall. Something was wrong, he wasn't at Sally's base anymore, but back in the OZ cell. The same soldiers that had taken their "pleasure" from him had returned, their eyes wanting and their hands greed. "St-stay back! I'll kill you this time! Or I'll die... before you hurt me again!" The young woman that sat outside of Heero's door, Laura, tried to calm him once more. Yet her words didn't seem to be reaching him as he trembled, aiming the gun at her but she didn't back down. "Come on now, just put the gun down sweet-heart. We aren't going to hurt you, OZ is far, far away from here. They're not going to hurt you again. Just drop the gun." Wufei came up to the door first, his eyes catching Heero's terrified and shaking form in the corner on the opposite side of the room. The cot had been turned on its side and an older woman stood by its side, not moving but trying to coax Heero into laying down the gun. "Heero, can you hear me? Go ahead and put the gun down, she's not going to hurt you. We're here." Slowly entering the room, he walked without fear toward the woman's side, but stopped when the gun switched his target and aimed right at the warrior's chest. Heero watched the other soldiers enter, knowing that if he killed the men that had hurt him so many times before that he would only pay by taking his pain from the other men. There were too many. "I-I'm not going to... to let you hurt me again!" With unsteady hands, he turned the gun upon himself, aiming it straight at *his* heart and placing his finger on the trigger once again. He didn't see the others as they were, but other men, other OZ soldiers who wanted a night with him to themselves. He wasn't just some prostitute, and he'd rather die than live it again.  
  
Quatre walked to Wufei's side slowly, nodding for him and the others to back off as he crouched down. "Heero, listen to me. You remember me, right? It's Quatre. No one's going to hurt you, we're here and OZ will never come near you again. Don't do that Heero, you're going to hurt yourself. Heero, please, go ahead and give the gun to me. No one's going to hurt you. Please Heero?" Holding out his hands, palm up, he waited to see what would happen. His friend was shaking so bad that it could be accidental if he shot himself, but he could very well die none the less. Heero still didn't recognize Quatre or the others, but saw them as OZ soldiers in his mind. Instead of his Arabian friend holding out his hands and waiting for the gun, he saw the first soldier that had invaded and abused him, his hands greedy and stretching out to take Heero once more. "No! Stay back!" With an uncertain hand, he began to squeeze the trigger. Quatre shook his head from side to side, knowing that something had to be done or Heero was going to hurt himself. Calling out again, he spoke with a gentle firmness. "Heero, give me the gun. We're not going to let anything happen to you. Heero..." Heero watched the soldiers begin to close in on him, all of them wanting their time with his body while he laid helplessly. Shaking his head, he felt his eyes water as tears began to cloud his vision. He wasn't going to relive it, not again. With one final effort, he pulled the trigger and felt the bullet enter his body, into his chest and further on into his heart. Breath catching in his throat, he let the gun fall from his hands as he sat in shock. The pain was indescribable, but he was more in an unbelievable state at this point. "NO!" Quatre crossed over to Heero's side in haste, pushing aside the gun and holding the bleeding boy in his arms, gently lowering him so that he laid on his lap. Putting his hand over the bullet wound, he searched his friend's eyes frantically. "Heero, come on. Snap out of it, wake up Heero!" Heero closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them in sheer agony. Taking in a deep breath, he looked up to find that Quatre was holding him and he was back at Sally's base. Forcing the words to come, he let his tears fall. "I didn't... want them t-to hurt me...." Now he was just scared, he could feel that he was dying. Leaning into the other boy he let out a soft cry as he gripped Quatre's arm in his hand, he didn't want to die now. Trowa was at Quatre's side in no time, along with the others. He looked down with sorrowful eyes, kneeling by his friend's side and taking Heero's other hand in his. "Don't give up yet Heero, we're not going to let anything happen to you. We're right here and OZ will never hurt you again. Never." Wufei stood back, somewhat shocked. Snapping out of it, he called his commands to the others, they in similar states as he was. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get a room ready, we need to help him now or he'll die!" Looking at the others, he could tell that they were just as scared of the thought he just mentioned. That Heero could die. Placing his hand on Duo's shoulder, he nodded with a confidence and motioned for Trowa to move. Looking down at Quatre who was surprisingly calm but frantic at the same time. "Let me take him Quatre, we're not going to let anything happen to him. We're not going to let anything happen to you Heero, just stay awake for us, okay?" Gently taking the badly bleeding Japanese youth, he stood and watched him nod slightly. His features were deathly pale as blood continued to pour from his chest. Heero leaned into Wufei, crying out when he felt another's hand press against his chest and the wound. Taking in short gasps, the young man watched the room begin to spin and fade, feeling his energy disappear as it flowed from his body with his blood. "Please... I don't want t-to... to die... I-I'm scared...." Closing his eyes, he held onto Wufei's shirt as he felt himself being taken from the room. Crying out again, he felt his body being laid down upon something, his fingers losing their grasp on Wufei's clothing. Looking about, he only saw a blur of shapes as the room began to fade to black once more, his lungs burning as liquid fire entered them, making each breath more of a shallow gasp. Panicking, he felt hands move about, trying to hold him down. They were leaving him again, his friends. "No... p-please don't leave me...." Coughing, a metallic taste entered his mouth, spilling from the sides of his lips as he struggled to empty it from his lungs. He couldn't breathe again, his vision fading as he fought to live. Duo watched from outside the room, through the glass windows in the doors. He caught sight of Heero's panicking features and he knew that his little buddy was afraid. "He's scared, he doesn't want to be in there alone! Let one of us go in there, he shouldn't be by himself." Duo refrained from going in, but paced the floor when he received a shake of the head from Sally. "Why the hell not!?"  
  
Sally calmed her nerves, looking sadly at Duo while holding Quatre's hand in comfort. "Duo, we'd get in the way. I have my best surgeons working on him now, but you've got to wait and let them do what they have to. They were trained for this type of thing, and they can help him. If you're in the way, then they can't work as fast and at this point, ever second counts." Placing her other hand on Quatre's shoulder, she continued to soothe him. Trowa stood and stopped Duo's pacing, taking both of his shoulders in hand, and disregarding the sling, he spoke. "Duo, we've got to trust them. Heero's going to be scared, but we're not leaving him in full and he knows that. When he's safe again, we can be by his side. We each have a place in certain times, ours is to wait and trust in him. We know he is, but we've just got to trust Heero to be strong enough to hang on while the doctors help him." Wufei stood, leaning against the wall with his head hanging, his eyes closed. He didn't speak a word, but felt Heero's fear, his pain, his weakness. The scent of blood drifted to his nose, and looking at his shirt, he realized how much of Heero's innocent blood had been spilled upon him. With a heavy sigh, he began to pray again that his friend would be fine and live through this.  
  
Quatre held onto Sally's hand, still not believing what had just happened. Had Heero truly forgotten them or was he just hallucinating? Either way, he didn't care, he just wanted Heero to live. "Please let him be all right Lord, please." Heero didn't deserve any of this, no one did. Quatre would gladly take the pain and fear from his friend just to see him happy again. But he couldn't all he could do was to be there for his friend. If things like this were going to happen though, how could they leave him with Relena? They weren't going to put him through the torment of battle again and they needed all four of the pilots to finally finish this once and for all, so no one could stay with him. What could they do? It'd be way too risky to leave him with Sally, they tended to move a lot and she was still engaged in this war as well. Quatre's mind was so full of questions and not one answer. Pushing these things away, he began to pray once again.  
  
~+~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
*whimpers* I'm sorry for doing that to Heero, I didn't plan any of it, it just popped into my head! *nods vigorously* Sorry Heero, you're just the victim here, but hey, you've got some ups and good things that come from this... *grins shyly*  
  
~Heero~ ~stares at me in disgust~ Oh, now I REALLY feel special, I'm first tortured and abused, then reverted to helplessness and nightmares, THEN I get shot?! Not only that, but you had me shoot myself?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?! ~very "disgruntled" and gives me ultimate death glare~  
  
*laughs* Yep.... hey, I'm normal, you're all weird! *laughs harder and hugs the extremely "reluctant" boy* You know I love you....  
  
~snorts in disgust~ Just end my misery!  
  
*frowns* Sorry, I can't kill you guys off... tried in one story, nearly killed me. Well, enjoy this and looks for the next chapters.... Chapter 6, To Soar Like An Eagle... (wish I could! *whines*) 


	6. To Soar Like An Eagle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing, I only own the plot.  
  
~+~ Chapter 6 To Soar Like an Eagle  
  
Sighing, Quatre sat next to Heero's bedside, keeping a close eye on him the entire time. Heero had pulled through and now he was resting. With the help of a ventilator, he was able to breathe easier as a heart monitor beeped softly in the background. IV's were still in his arms, their contents slowly dripping into his weak body. He'd had a blood transfusion as well, for he wouldn't have made it without one with the internal bleeding that was happening. Surprisingly, the fear only increased the amount of blood that exited the youth's chest rapidly after he shot himself, and logically he shouldn't have lived. But Heero was never all that logical to begin with.  
  
"We can't leave him alone guys." Quatre spoke softly, rubbing his eyes with his palms, feeling the other pilots tense in the room around him. "Whatever happened, he said he saw the OZ soldiers again and that he didn't want them to--hurt him again. Well, if he did it once, we don't know if he'll relive it again. If we leave him by himself, he might not be as lucky if it happens again."  
  
Duo took this in, knowing that Quatre was right. "So, what do we do? Teach him to fight again and bring him back to battle?"  
  
"No, I'm not sure, but I don't want to do that to him. We'd have to redo his gundam to it's original form which could take about a month or so, we'd have to get new gundanium since we're using steel to make his armor right now. Then we'd have to upload all of the programs and install all the combat data once more. After all this, we'd still have to teach him to fight, to kill, and to be who he was before all this. I won't do it to him, not again." Holding his friend's wrapped hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze and received nothing in return.  
  
Wufei perked up. "You don't think that Relena can handle him, do you?"  
  
Shaking his head, Quatre answered. "No, she wouldn't know how to, she hasn't dealt with this before or anything close to it. She might be able to help if it were one of us, but not Heero, not with the way she feels for him. She can't do it alone."  
  
"So then what do we do buddy? None of us can stay with him, I understand that part of ya and he can't stay with only Relena to look after him. So who do we turn to?" Duo implored.  
  
"I'm not sure. We can't leave him with Sally, with all the battles she gets herself into and the last minute moves. She wouldn't have time to watch over him and it'd be just as if he were in battle again, that, and he could always fall captive once more." Looking up, the confused aristocrat looked to Trowa, his silence sparking his curiosity. With a few moments hesitation, he received a nod from his friend and smiled back. It was an unspoken communication, but clear none the less. "We do have one other option."  
  
"What's that?" Wufei knew that the two were thinking of something, it was just hard to tell what.  
  
Trowa finally spoke at this, knowing of only one other person. "Cathy took care of me, I was in fairly close shape as to what Heero is now, in certain ways. When I lost my memory that is. She also knows who we are and is basically the only one that isn't a pilot such as us that I trust with the information. She'll know how to handle Heero, just like a big sister always does. I can ask her, Heero can stay hidden with the circus and he won't have to work for them, or not anything major, and he should be happy. Cathy can always get a hold of Relena if she needs to and she can keep the guy safe and happy, we can end the war, and then we figure out what to do then. The circus is peaceful, its people pacifist except for myself, and it's always moving, making it hard to locate." Looking at Heero, he gave a faint smile, knowing Cathy would care for his friend as she did for Trowa himself.  
  
Duo thought it sounded like a good idea, but something else clicked in his mind. "He doesn't trust a lot of people, you've seen that. That circus is really popular and gets a lot of people, so wouldn't he be scared half to death?"  
  
"No, he wouldn't have to interact with any except the other circus members. Cathy would be by his side until he's comfortable with everyone, he could keep Faith, and if he went out she'd be with him. All I have to do is make the arrangements." Pushing himself off of the wall, he looked at Quatre for a moment and at receiving a smile, headed off to find Sally to call his sister.  
  
Wufei looked back at his friend, surprised. Any who knew Heero Yuy would tell you that you were mistaken if you said he looked fragile, weak, and scared. But at this time, that's exactly what he did look like, he'd suffered so much. "Rest, watashi no otoko, we will take care of you now." Sighing, he leaned against the wall, watching over his friend's resting form.  
  
Duo looked at both Quatre and Wufei, then to Heero. He prayed that everything would be all right. "It's okay buddy, we're here for you know..."  
  
~+~  
  
Trowa opened the screen and typed in the location and number as quickly as he could left handed. He knew he was going to hear it from Cathy for the sling and his arm being wrapped up, but she'd understand later. Waiting silently, he only smiled when his sister, Cathrine Bloom, answered.  
  
"Trowa! I'm glad to see you again and that you're... wait." Cathy was about to say, "that you're all right," but caught sight of his arm and frowned. "What happened now little brother?"  
  
Shaking his head, he gave a faint smile. "It's nothing Sis, I just strained the muscles a little bit." Sighing, he spoke again before she could contradict his quick but accurate prognosis. "Cathy, I need a favor to ask of you."  
  
Worried at the uncertain and reluctant gaze on her brother's face, along with the sadness in his eyes, she spoke softer. "Sure Trowa, what is it?"  
  
Taking in a deep breath, he continued. "Cathy, you remember Heero right?"  
  
"Yes." She wasn't certain as to where this was leading to.  
  
"I need to find a place for him to stay and for someone to take care of him Cathy. With you and the circus is the only safe place for him that I know. Besides the fact that you're probably the only one that can handle him." He smirked slightly at this and watched her smile.  
  
Sighing, Cathy implored him further, remembering Heero all too well. He'd nearly gotten Trowa killed, letting suicide thoughts enter his mind and urging him on. "How badly did he hurt himself this time?" Cathy thought he'd done something like self-detonate his gundam again, she wasn't ready for the hurt and pain that invaded her brother's eyes. "Trowa?"  
  
Shaking his head, Trowa spoke again. "Cathy, it's not something that happened before, it should never have happened. I'll tell you what's wrong with him, but I don't want this to get past you, me, the others, not including Heero, and Sally. Please."  
  
"Okay Trowa."  
  
"When Heero was last captured, they did what they normally would to try and get information from him. They beat him, used him as a punching bag, whatever you want to call it." His eyes began to fill with a bitter hatred and anger. "Yet they did something else to him, he was there nearly a week until we found him and could get him out. When Duo found him, the guy was terrified of everyone and everything. Like he didn't even know any of us. We found out later why he was. Each night, the soldiers would claim it was his fault and that he could stop the torture, but they gagged him even when he wanted to give them the information. He couldn't do anything to stop them either..."  
  
Cathy listened to her brother trail off, watching his eyes burn with a desire to take revenge, hate, anger, sadness, helplessness, and many other emotions mingling in his emerald depths. With a soft voice, she coaxed on. "Tell me what they did to him Trowa."  
  
Taking a calming breath, Trowa spoke just above a whisper. "They took their pleasure from him, using his body for their own psychotic needs. They raped him repeatedly Cathy, and it wasn't just one soldier either." Looking away, he closed his eyes and bit his tongue, listening to Cathy's disbelief. "And I couldn't be there to help him..."  
  
Cathy stared at the screen, unsure if she heard him right. How could someone do such a thing?! "It wasn't you're fault, you did the best you could Trowa." With saddened and sympathetic eyes, she looked at her brother and then continued to implore. "That's not the only reason you're asking me little brother."  
  
Trowa looked back, catching her slight smile. "No, he's learning to trust again, but he's not himself. He's more like a child again. We were going to have him stay with Relena, but she couldn't handle him. Today, he must have hallucinated or something, but he sat in the room and had taken a gun from one of Sally's men, training it on another woman who was also a rebel fighter. She tried to calm him, we all did, but he kept claiming that he wasn't going to be hurt again and that he'd kill us, he seemed to believe we were the soldiers, before he let us near him, or he'd rather die. Well, he changed his mind for some reason and pointed the barrel of the gun at himself, just above his heart. Quatre tried to get him to snap out of it, but he pulled the trigger and nearly died today. Relena couldn't handle him if it happened again. I know you can. Please Cathy, I need your help on this. We aren't going to take him back to war, he doesn't even remember how to use his gundam or even to fight. He can be happy with a second chance at life, we're not going to put him through that torture again. Please?"  
  
"I don't know if I can talk the manager into it, if he's like you described him, then he won't be able to work and..."  
  
"Please." Trowa implored once more.  
  
Sighing, Cathy nodded. "I'll get the manager to say yes either way. Should we expect you anytime soon?" With a smile, she was surprised to see her brother's eyes light up, a large smile crossing his face. "I don't think I've truly seen you smile before Trowa." Laughing softly, she only watched him shake his head, his smile now a grin.  
  
"They rub off on you, that's for sure. Heero needs a lot of rest, I'll go ahead and say in about a week. I'll tell you for sure later. Thank you sis." Trowa yawned but stifled it quickly and hid his grimace, forcing his hand to remain uncurled as his sore muscles stretched.  
  
"What are you doing with his gundam?" The question popped into her mind.  
  
"It'd be too much of a hassle to take along, and it is his but we're trying to keep him hidden so he doesn't get... hurt again. We can probably leave it here with Sally." Thinking, he decided they would teach Heero to fly it again, but he couldn't take it with him unless they really wanted to attract attention.  
  
"Okay then, you go get some sleep and I truly hope Heero feels better, you are tired and looked like you've been to Hades and back." Smiling, she called her farewells and goodnights to her brother before disconnecting. With a soft groan, Cathy stood, heading from her trailer to find the manager.  
  
Trowa disconnected, slowly making his way back to the room to find that Wufei had taken a seat and was close to falling asleep, Quatre was asleep, and Duo was sitting worriedly. At catching his weary gaze, the youth nodded. "Cathy understands. She's going to take care of him when we go back to the war, he'll be just fine."  
  
~+~  
  
Quatre raised his head, looking about into the bright morning sunlight. Yawning, he sat up and stretched, surprised to find it quiet and that everyone else was asleep. Smiling, he looked about to find that Heero was just beginning to awaken after the previous day's drama. "Hey Heero, are you okay?"  
  
Looking about, he found that Quatre was in the new room, talking to him. "I-I'm alive?"  
  
Nodding, he laughed quietly and stood. "Yes, you're very lucky. But you made it, there's nothing to be afraid of. We're here, and we're not going to let anything happen to you again." Taking Heero's hand in his, he gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled.  
  
With tired eyes, he looked at Quatre with a smile. "I-I'm sorry..." He could see the worry in his friend's eyes as he forced his words.  
  
"For what Heero?"  
  
"For all the bad things that I did yesterday." With a sigh, he groaned softly in pain as agony raced through his chest.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Heero, you didn't seem to know who we were at the time and you were scared. It's okay, it's all over now." Frowning at his soft cry, he only stood quietly. "Heero, there's been a little change in plans."  
  
Curious, he watched Quatre as he forced himself to stay awake, and to keep calm seeing as how he was in another bed. This one didn't bother him though, not really. It didn't even feel like a bed, almost like the floor. "What's wrong?"  
  
Gladdened that Heero wasn't panicking at the bed that he seemed to notice, he answered his question. "Well, after what happened yesterday, we knew we couldn't leave you with Relena. She wouldn't know what to do or how to handle it. We can't leave you with Sally, she still fights the war too and we don't want you to get hurt. I bet you didn't know Trowa had a sister, huh?" At seeing his shake of the head but small smile, the young Arabian continued. "He does, it's like you're my brother, not by blood, but through being there for each other. Her name is Cathrine, but she lets us call her Cathy. Well, Cathy lives and works in the circus, and she helped Trowa and took care of him. She knows how to deal with these types of things, and she said she'd love to take care of you and have you stay with her until the war is over. She works with all kinds of animals too, and Faith can stay. Do you like tigers, lions, and other animals like that?" Laughing softly at his somewhat saddened but quickly changed look to eagerness, he continued. "Well, she helps take care of them and you could help too. You'll have a lot of fun. I'm sure. Will you help us and try and see how you would like living with Cathy for a little while? If you don't like it, we can let you stay with Relena too, but we'll have to figure something out then. Okay?"  
  
Heero didn't want them to leave, but he didn't to make them mad either. With a reluctant gaze, he turned back to Quatre. "Will you still... come visit me? I don't want you to go away forever. I want you all.... to come back. Please?"  
  
Hanging his head and laughing softly, he met Heero's eyes with ones of confidence and a smile of assurance. "We'll come visit whenever we can, all of us. And we won't leave you forever, we could never do that. You're stuck with us. Besides, when the war's over, Trowa's going back to live with the circus, so he'd still be there with you if you wanted to stay and if it was okay. You're still tired Heero, go ahead and get some rest. We'll be here for you the entire time." Coaxing the Japanese youth to sleep, he watched him slip, then drift off into slumber. All the while, standing by his side and smiling in gratitude.  
  
~+~ Only four days later, the boys welcomed their comrade out of the bed and into the hanger to see his gundam. It had been refitted with newly shaped armor, repainted so that it gleamed proudly and was the envy of all the other rebel fighters, and had been reprogrammed to fit its pilot's new needs.  
  
Heero gripped Faith's leash, the worried dog having nearly tackled her boy with built up energy and drowned him in puppy-kisses. Looking up, he gazed at *his* gundam, he knew about what was happening to it, but it never looked this wondrous. Tilting back his head, he stared with his mouth open slightly at the entire of the Wing Zero, it's golden armor having light brown, shaded areas to depict changes in color and shape, along with the feathers. The eyes to the mobile suit were a brilliant green, deep but bright. "Is this..."  
  
Duo smile, feeling a slight annoyance in his right arm but he didn't really seem to notice. He'd healed fast, not much of a surprise. "Yep, Wing Zero. You're gundam. To tell ya the truth, I think he's missed you even more since you were back but not there, that and worried about you."  
  
Heero looked at the others, curious and puzzled. "He was worried about me?"  
  
"Yep, he's not just a machine, none of the Gundams are. They seem to have a bit of a mind of their own." Smirking, he nodded to the other three. "Great job guys, considering that it was just the three of you."  
  
"It was a bit of a pain, but nothing. One of our gifts for you Heero." Sighing, Quatre let his friend give him a quick and energetic hug. Heero was healing rather fast from near death, but the others made sure he wasn't pushing it too far. Faith even seemed to notice and would take it easy when she knew she'd tired Heero enough.  
  
"You guys are my best friends." He smiled and gave Duo a hug, then Trowa, and finally Wufei allowed him too. With a bright smile, he waited for the others to say he could go and see Wing Zero. HIS Wing Zero.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you're welcome watashi no otoko." Wufei smirked, then added. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Heero looked down at Faith before running toward the newly formed gundam, his eyes shining with life while he sprinted up the steps, heading toward the cockpit and stepping inside. It had been redone as well, it was emptier and had more room, but Heero loved it none the less. Looking up at the faces that appeared, he listened to Faith lay by his side.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Trowa laughed softly at his energetic face.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
"Glad to hear it. You know, we've got a day or so to teach you to fly this. Think you can master it?" Quatre crossed his arms before his chest, chuckling softly when he watched Heero look in awe, then nod vigorously. "Good, but there's another change."  
  
Confused and disheartened, he watched the others. "Again?" He was wondering if Cathy or Relena would let him stay, maybe he'd done something to upset them.  
  
"Since the circus moves a lot, and we don't want anything to happen to Wing Zero, we asked Sally and she said that it he could stay here. She'd take really good care of it for you, but we just don't want anything to happen to your gundam." Trowa spoke quickly at seeing Heero's confusion.  
  
Nodding, Heero was glad that he hadn't done anything wrong. Smiling again, he blurted out quickly. "When can we start?"  
  
Laughing at this, Duo looked at the others before nodding. "As soon as you're ready buddy."  
  
"I'm ready!"  
  
"Okay buddy, settle down. Uh, who's doing the honors?" Duo looked at his three friends, smirking. "I've never really had much of a chance to control Wing Zero and it's been a while. That, and I don't want to like mess up and try and show him how to go into "Bryde Mode" and like-crash or something."  
  
"Good point Duo..." Trowa spoke softly, but loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Hey! You're not supposed to agree with me!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Okay guys, Heero's getting a little impatient with us. Quatre, you were the one that's ever piloted it the most, at least out of us. Plus, you had the plans and the entire thing built right before your eyes. You'd probably be the best." Wufei grinned and only laughed softly at Duo and his small argument with Trowa.  
  
"Okay then, looks like I'll be your teacher Heero." Holding out his hand, he motioned toward Faith. "Sorry, but she can't come this time. The others will take care of her, but there won't be enough room in here with her. Okay?" Smiling, he watched Heero nod and apologize to Faith, then hand him the leash. Taking it and giving Faith to Duo, he stood by the side of Heero's chair and watched the others step off the cockpit platform. "Okay, now this board right here with all the keys and buttons, will let you tell Zero what to do. Do you remember which one was used to close the cockpit?"  
  
Heero searched his memory, not really remembering from doing it himself like the others said he did all the time, but he had watched Quatre do it after his escape. Reaching with a hesitant hand, he pressed the key in the upper right corner of the keyboard and watched the door close, a smile on his face. The only problem was, when the door was closed, it was absolutely dark in the cockpit. "I can't see."  
  
Reaching over, Quatre quickly typed a couple of keys and sat back, watching the monitors turn on. "Okay Heero, to get to see the outside, you have to hit a few buttons in the dark. But that's okay, once you learn them, you won't even have to think about it." Taking the youth's hand in his, he pointed to each of the keys, going in sequence. Then he let Heero try it on his own.  
  
When Heero hit the keys that Quatre taught him too, the screens went black again and he was certain he'd messed up. Dropping his hands to his lap, he gave a sigh of defeat. He'd done what Quatre said. A hand on his shoulder told him that he was fine. "What'd I do wrong?"  
  
Smiling, Quatre let a soft laugh escape his lips. "You didn't do anything wrong. That was supposed to happen. It turns the screens on and off. Just hit those buttons again and they'll come back on. You're doing fine."  
  
Heero reached up, using his fingers to feel where the first one was. It was two up from the side, then one over. Hitting the button, he moved onto the second, one row over and one up, then the third, then fourth. Completing the sequence, he watched the screens flicker to life once more as a giant smile crossed his face. "I did it right!"  
  
Smirking, he nodded. "You sure did, and all by yourself. Here, we'll let you go ahead and practice using the controls, but we need to get this outside first. Go ahead and stand up a minute, I'll take us out." Taking Heero's seat, he advised the other to hang onto the back of the chair as he gripped the controls, moving Zero out into the bright morning sunlight. Standing, he let Heero sit once more, showing him how to put on the somewhat different safety restraints. All Heero cared to know it by was the seat belt and make it simple. "Now, these controls right here, the ones in your hands, they're going to move you. If you move one forward or backward, you can move the arms, go ahead and try it." Watching the wonder and amazement return to Heero's face, Quatre stood by and instructed him. "Look, the others are watching you. See, just down there." He pointed out and watched Heero raise the arm of Zero, getting it to wave at the others and at Faith. Sally joined them and they all waved back.  
  
Heero was enjoying himself so much, he felt comfortable in Zero and moving the controls and the others were proud of him. He was learning quickly. "I'm doing it!"  
  
"You're learning fast. Okay, to get it to turn around, which way do you want to go?"  
  
"That way.." he pointed to his left and spoke.  
  
"Okay, take the left control, and pull it backwards. Push the other one forward." And in no time, Wing Zero was turning to the left and right, but its feet remained planted. Sitting back, he leaned against the chair and instructed Heero in everything he needed to know about using the mobile suit. He was getting back some memories of his piloting skills, because when testing things out, he was actually working as if it were second nature and maneuvering Wing Zero as a skilled pilot would. So to say, Quatre had to brace himself and be prepared for anything, the moves too far advanced and something that one would use in a battle.  
  
Sally watched with interest, leaning against the warm metal of the hanger. "He learns fast."  
  
"Or he's remembering what he once knew." Trowa smirked at the more experience maneuvers, knowing that if Quatre was controlling, he wouldn't do that with Heero in the cockpit.  
  
Hours passed, the youth learning everything he needed, each command, and then some. He'd learned to hover and to change into "Byrde Mode", getting applause and cheers from his comrades and awe from Sally and Duo at the intricate paint design.  
  
"You guys have really outdone yourselves." Duo laughed softly as Zero began to hover again, this time ready for flight  
  
"We will when we end this war." Wufei yawned and stretched his arms high over his head. After moving somewhat to get more comfortable, the young warrior finally took one of the chairs that was set out for him. He'd been standing for nearly five hours and noon had come and gone, yet he watched his comrade and knew that Heero was probably having the time of his life.  
  
"Finally get tired of standing or just going to be stubborn and not admit it?" Sally called.  
  
"A little."  
  
Trowa smirked, petting Faith who whined for Heero, her leash wrapped around his left wrist. "He'll be a natural just like everything else. I just hope that Quatre isn't letting him push himself too far." With a sigh, Trowa moved his arm, having gotten rid of the uncomfortable sling but his arm was still wrapped from the elbow down to his fingers. He didn't mind it much, he'd been sleeping better, or rather sleeping period. "He's bound to want to retell the story, Lord knows, and it'll last longer than the entire time he spent learning." Laughing softly, he watched Zero hover higher, then in a great blast, it sped off. He was somewhat astonished, considering that Heero was still learning and that he would normally be going a "bit" slower, but yet if he went any faster, he'd break the sound barrier. "Well, Quatre's in for a ride..."  
  
Duo smirked in amusement, but at catching Trowa's cool tone he couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Poor guy..."  
  
Heero took Zero soaring higher and higher into the clouds, flying faster and faster above them like an eagle. It was as if he'd done this before. Turning sharply, he circled around before taking a quick dive and pulling up mere yards from the ground, taking it straight back into the air, soaring higher and faster, all the while laughing in joy. He'd roll the gundam, loop it, take sharp and gradual turns, anything his heart desired. "I'm free!"  
  
Quatre sat in the back of Zero on the floor, bracing himself by putting his foot on the bottom and back of the chair, hanging onto part of the frame work for dear life. He *would* love this, had he not been tossed about completely and that he had no belt to hold him in. "Whoa, Heero take it easy here! I'm still back here!" Gripping the bar, he prepared himself for another nose-dive, only this one was a rolling nose-dive. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in his throat, he felt the mobile suit jerk sharply upwards, rolling again for a few more minutes before finally leveling out and going slower. None the less, he held on for all he was worth!  
  
Heero looked back with an energetic smile, laughing at Quatre's face. He looked like he thought Heero was crazy. "I'm done. How do I land it?"  
  
Quatre never thought he'd be glad to hear those words again. "Just go ahead and hover like I showed you how to, you remember how to lower and hover, right?"  
  
"Uh huh." Turning around, he began to hover near the hangers, making sure he was far enough away that he didn't hit it, then took it down.  
  
"Don't take it down fully, we need to change it to battle mode and then we can take him inside." Taking in a deep breath, the young aristocrat let go of the framework and let his upper body fall to the floor of the cockpit, his breathing still erratic.  
  
Heero laughed softly to himself, knowing that he had fun but Quatre might not have as much. Turning it back to battle mode, he let go of the controls and undid his seat belt, walking over to Quatre and laughing some more. His friend only smiled and closed his eyes, still trying to calm down. "I'm sorry. Are you okay Quatre?"  
  
Looking up as if to say, 'What were you seriously thinking?', he nodded. "I'll be fine. Did you transform it already?" Sitting up, he caught his friend's affirmation before taking the controls and a seat, walking the gundam inside the hanger and setting it in place. "Go ahead and open the cockpit, remember to shut off the monitors first."  
  
Heero went about and did as he was told, knowing the commands by heart already. Opening the doors, he heard a thundering applause as he stepped onto the platform, the others greeting him and Faith running frantically to his side. "I missed you Faith."  
  
"You were great out there man! Those were some awesome moves flying up there Heero." Duo listened to the others applaud below.  
  
"Did they all watch?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Everyone did, they're really impressed with your work." Wufei answered.  
  
Trowa watched his friend shy away somewhat, but looked into the cockpit to find a somewhat pale and--tired Quatre. He sat on the floor, calming his breathing and he looked like he just gone through his worst nightmare. "Have fun did we?"  
  
Quatre shot him a weary look, then laughed softly and took his offered hand and helped himself up. "There is no way Faith could survive in that unless he kept it level. Or had a special seat built for her." Chuckling softly, he stumbled onto the platform as Zero closed the cockpit door.  
  
"Looks like you had the time of your life Heero. I'm sure Quatre did too." Duo smirked mischievously.  
  
"The last time like that in my life is more like it." Quatre mumbled softly. He only grinned. "Unless there are safety belts or something put in there for a passenger, he knows how to fly and you guys are more than welcome to try your luck." He only caught Heero's soft but growing laughter as he tried to hide it this time. "Think that's funny Heero?"  
  
He only nodded vigorously from his seat on the platform and tried to hide his laughter even harder, but it only became more visible.  
  
"All right buddy!" Offering him a hand, he helped the Japanese youth from the platform floor to his feet. With a pat on the back, he joined Heero as he tried to calm himself.  
  
"Your sister will have a fun time with him Trowa, that's all I can say." Shaking his head, he only collapsed to his knees and began to laugh softly.  
  
Sally sat and listened the entire time, trying to hide her laughter as well but to no avail. "Come on guys, it's after lunch and you're probably all hungry. Let's go..." Giggling softly, she led the others toward the Mess Hall.  
  
~+~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, hope you liked this. In truth, I wasn't even sure if I should post this story, but I did with some encouragement from a friend. It is neither yaoi or shounen ai, just some insight. I've just got to revise the other chapters before I post them, and I do have a sequel too. Just so you know... the end of this story, the original before the sequel, is almost at an end. But I've got the sequel ready to go, it's just a matter of revising and posting when I have the time. Highschool keeps one busy! -_-z That and trying to find sleep with homework and major papers. Oh well.... look for the next chapter and please review!!!! 


	7. Moving On

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing, I only own the plot.  
  
~+~ Chapter 7 Moving On  
  
Quatre trudged into his room, flicking on the light as he prepared himself for bed, Heero walking tiredly right behind him. It had been a long day, most spent making the final modifications on the gundams and getting them ready to load onto the trucks, Heero retelling his story and playing with Faith, and of course, who could forget, their lessons. The youthful Arabian knew he wouldn't, he'd have the bruises to sport for it as well. He was so sore that he knew tomorrow he wouldn't be able to move. The cot made and ready by his bedside only brought a smile to his face, less for him to have to do. "Go ahead and get ready for bed Heero, we've got a long day tomorrow."  
  
Heero took the baggy, white T-shirt and black polyester shorts, heading sleepily for the bathroom to change. He was tired, but he was still happy over what he'd learned and how he flew that day. He knew he wasn't going to forget that, nor the panicked look of dread on Quatre's face when Heero was flying. "What are we doing tomorrow?"  
  
Pulling the T-shirt over his head, Quatre tossed the dirty article of clothing to the floor and picked up a deep blue T-shirt. Pulling the new one on as he heard the bathroom door click shut, he figured he was fine in the shorts he was wearing and was too tired to do anything else either way. Now, just to get Heero into bed, then himself. "We're going to go ahead and leave Sally's base, Duo's healed and you're doing pretty good. It's just basically a long road trip, you can sleep on the way if you want, but the rest of us will be driving from time to time. We were planning to stop by the Sanq Kingdom on our way and say hi to Princess Relena, she'd love to see you again. She'll know about the change in plans and we'll get everything set from there, though we might be spending the night, considering how late we get there and how many stops we have to make for Faith to go to the bathroom and any of us. Then, we'll go ahead and catch up with the circus and let you meet Cathy, she's really nice and she really wants you to stay with her. We'll stay for a few days so that..." He was cut off by a soft cry and then the sound of something falling to the floor. Jumping up, his energy renewed with the adrenaline, Quatre quickly made his way to the bathroom, pushing the door open slowly. "Heero, what's wrong?" Kneeling, he looked at his friend.  
  
Heero had tried to put the shirt on but at moving his left arm upward and trying to find the arm hole, a pain shot through his chest and he crumbled to the floor. Sitting on his hands and knees, the shirt cast to the side, he began to tremble as he felt Quatre's arms circle his shoulders. "I-It still hurts..." He moved his hand protectively over his newer wound, creating a shield so that nothing would hurt him when he wasn't looking.  
  
Quatre smiled, helping the youth to his feet. "It's okay Heero, it will be sore for a little while. You're body is still healing. Here, let me help you." Bending, he took the shirt and turned it inside right, helping the other boy put it on and not to aggravate his gun shot wound any further. Finishing, he was slightly worried to see that Heero's complexion was a little wan, but he led him to his bed anyway. "Here, go ahead and sleep, you need your rest." Pulling back the blankets, he watched his friend enter the bed tiredly, then lay upon the soft pillow and drift into sleep as Quatre covered him. Turning, he picked up the dirty clothes and tossed both his and his friend's into the hamper, turning off the light and flicking on the small lamp for Heero. Settling himself into the bed, he felt so content and comfortable that he fell asleep near right away. Except for a small voice.  
  
"Goodnight, Quatre..." Heero yawned and spoke softly, a small smile on his face as he heard Faith settle down by his side.  
  
With a small grin, Quatre returned before he fell asleep. "Goodnight... Heero."  
  
~+~ Awakening to the bright rays of sunlight streaming through his window, Trowa sat up and yawned, stretching his arms high above his head. He was really beginning to enjoy this sleeping the full night through thing. Smiling, he stood from his bed, watching the sun creep over the hills as he awakened in full. "Yet another wonderful morning..." Sighing, the youth smiled as he changed, they'd be leaving today, probably as early as possible, and stop to pay Relena a visit. He'd call Cathy again when they'd arrived, but he was to go ahead and call her before he left as well. She was always a bit over protective. Laughing softly to himself, he knew that it would be nice to see his sister and circus family again, though he'd hear about continuing to fight in the war from his older sister. 'I don't think Heero's ever seen the circus, well, he's bound to love to see his first show.' Buttoning up his shirt, he threw on a pair of black, denim pants and tucked the white, dress shirt in. It only looked dressy, but it wasn't all that uncomfortable as they always were. Snatching up his shoes and quickly putting them on, he headed out of his room after making the bed and gathering up his few belongings. The others would probably be a little mad for him waking them, but they had to get going as soon as possible or they wouldn't make it to Relena's until sometime around midnight. That, and Heero could sleep on the way up, two others as well. They'd switch drivers off and on, two others always resting besides Heero, it'd make it a faster trip when someone else was too tired to drive any longer. They were only taking two trucks, for that's all they needed.  
  
Wufei groaned at the knock at his door, opening his eyes. "What do you want?" His tone was somewhat rude but one look out the window and he figured it was good enough reason. If it wasn't Heero, whoever was out of bed for some reason and waking him up was crazy.  
  
"Get up Wufei," he opened the door and smirked at the young dragon. "We need to get going as soon as possible." Watching the Chinese pilot rise and glare at him, he only nodded in reply to his friend's scowl. "Come on, it's going to take us long enough as it is."  
  
"Are you crazy Trowa? What time is it?" Looking down at his clock, he realized that he was still tired from yesterday and he was being woken up at 4:12 in the morning. Taking his pillow, he only threw it toward Trowa and laid back down. "You are insane bakka."  
  
"Just logical." Catching the pillow, he laughed softly and tossed it back to the bed, turning to leave but called back. "Get up, I'll be back to see you are and if not, then I'll drag you from the bed myself and lock you in the shower with ice cold water running. That'll wake you up..." Closing the door, he only headed further down the hall. He'd wake Duo up, the American having taken Heero's room since the other youth was sleeping in Quatre's room, and then he'd wake up the two others.  
  
Duo buried his head beneath the pillow, blocking out the sunlight as he heard steps walking up and down the halls. These people were crazy for being up that early, seriously loco. This was a nice and comfortable bed and he didn't get to sleep in very often, so he was taking advantage of everything. A soft knocking at the door drifted to his ears. "I don't know and I don't care who you are. Go away, I'm sleeping."  
  
Trowa opened the door, the scene similar to Wufei's notice of him. "No you aren't, you're talking to me now. Get out of bed Duo, we need to get things ready and then get going. You're falling back into bad habits."  
  
"They're good enough for me. And do we *have* to leave this early?"  
  
"Considering how long it is going to take all of you to wake up, yes. That, and if we don't, we won't get to the Sanq Kingdom till around midnight. Get up, I could be waking you all up earlier." Shaking his head, he watched the cocky, American teen push himself out of the bed, forcing himself from the mattress and nearly falling to the floor. "Glad someone listened. Wufei's getting worse than you. That's sad."  
  
"You mean Wufei isn't? Then screw this man, I'm goin' back to bed."  
  
"No, he is, I'm making him whether he likes it or not. Don't think I won't make you either. Now get up." Smirking, he left for the last of the rooms. Raising his hand once more, he knocked softly. His answer was someone stumbling about before a few minutes of silence, then Quatre opened the door tiredly.  
  
With his normal smile, though he was by far more tired than he appeared, Quatre greeted Trowa. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, but we need to get leaving as soon as possible so that we can get to the Sanq Kingdom at a reasonable time. We won't worry about waking Heero up yet, he can get some more sleep while we get the gundams on the trucks and everything ready. Then he can get up and eat, and if he's still tired, he can sleep on the ride up there. Two of you three, Wufei, you, or Duo can sleep as well, the other and I will drive. This way we can switch off and on when we get tired. You three will have to figure that out, though knowing Wufei, he'll tell the both of you to sleep. I'll be getting Wufei up again since he's a little reluctant and Duo as well, then I'll meet the three of you in the hangers." With a smile, he turned and left, he could hear that Duo was trying to wake himself up by the running water of the shower. Now just to see if Wufei was....  
  
Quatre turned back to the room, crossing over and drawing the dark curtains to keep the light from bothering Heero who slept on. "We know you're trying to help us out," he whispered as he made his bed quickly, then recovered his friend's sleeping form for the blankets had fallen to the floor beneath the cot, "and we're just trying to help you out. Don't worry, things will be okay. I swear it." Motioning for Faith to come to his side, Quatre began to stroke the puppy's head, her large mouth opening wide in a yawn. "My point exactly, Faith." Laughing softly when the puppy only cocked her head with curious eyes, he rose and began to gather new clothes, heading for the bathroom. A nice, warm shower, that's all he needed. He'd be awake in no time.  
  
Turning on the faucet, he let the hot water run as he stripped his shirt off over his head, pulling off his shorts and other clothing articles. With a weary sigh, he stepped inside, pulling the shower door shut and adjusting the temperature of the water. Just a little too hot for his liking. And he stood there, his head bent as the warm water soaked his hair and body, running down the features of his face, and he made no motion to wipe it away. He was still uneasy about leaving Heero. What if something happened? What if it wasn't the right choice to leave him alone? "What if 's" filled his mind, clouding his thoughts. He just had an uneasy feeling himself, he knew that Cathy could and would take care of Heero as she has and does Trowa, but what if something went wrong. "You can't turn back now, stop doing this to yourself and get these thoughts out of your mind. Things can and probably will go wrong if you don't learn to believe in the others." Speaking to himself, Quatre shook the thoughts from his mind and tilted his head upward, closing his eyes and letting the warm water fall over his features completely. Things would be fine, he had to believe that and trust in the Lord above.  
  
~+~  
  
Sighing, Trowa knew that the others were still trying to pull themselves from bed and to awaken. If it were battle, they'd be up in a blink of an eye, but this was more of like a vacation. Short and not the best, actually, far from it in many aspects, but a small vacation none the less. He'd already gone ahead and loaded each of the gundams onto the flat-bed trucks, all except Zero. Its gleam seemed to diminish when the others were covered in tarp and secured down, the fifth gundam standing off to the side. "As I said before Zero, we mean not to bring you down from such great glory, but you must accept that without Heero being able to fight, you are but a retired soldier. One that shall never be forgotten, nor yours and Heero's deeds. It was good fighting with you in battle." Saluting quickly for one last time to the once great gundam, he turned and hopped into the cab of the truck with his gundam. Sandrock was also on the same truck, the second trailer back.  
  
Closing the door to the cab, he grabbed the vid-phone and clicked away at the keys, once again calling his sister. On the third ring, her smile appeared. She was an early riser as well, there was always something to do at the circus, just as on a farm or anywhere else. "Good morning Sis, finally, someone that's up."  
  
Giggling, she brushed her hair back from her eyes and looked at him curiously. "The others still struggling?" She only began to laugh more when he nodded in a somewhat knowing but reluctant way. "I figured so, what are the plans?"  
  
"We're going to go ahead and stop by Relena's, most likely stay the night. It's going to be a long drive, that's certain. We should be leaving tomorrow morning for the circus and then you can meet the newly changed Heero. What time are the earliest evening shows?" With a thoughtful gaze, he watched his sister.  
  
"We'll be starting the show around 6, why? Thinking of throwing an act together and getting here in time to practice, then perform?" Smirking, she watched him and pulled her hair back into a loose pony-tail with a hair- tie.  
  
"Something like that. I don't think Heero's ever seen the circus and I'm sure he'd enjoy it. It'd make him feel more at home, or I hope. That, and let the others enjoy themselves. Humph, we should be there in time if we leave early again. Everything's ready now, that I know of. We'll just eat and say our goodbyes, then leave. I'm not sure when we'll get to Relena's, sometime tonight." Smiling, he flexed his fingers and leaned back against the seat.  
  
"I'll tell the manager then. You'd better go and get something to eat for breakfast and get the others going. Be careful and let me know when you finally get to Relena's. Bye Trowa."  
  
"Bye Sis, don't worry about me..." With a slight grin, the young man closed the connection and took the vid-phone back to the desk where Sally had left it for him. Heading towards the doors, he made his way subconsciously toward the Mess Hall.  
  
~+~  
  
Wufei looked at his food, taking a bite of the eggs before yawning. Looking up, he glared at Trowa who was sitting across from him and eating his breakfast quietly. "And you woke us that early if you did everything yourself why?"  
  
Smirking, he placed his fork on his plate and stood, finishing his meal. "Look how long it took all of you to get up. I was expecting a little help, but waiting on you would have us leaving around noon. You're up now..." Turning to leave, he heard Duo's pitiful groan and only laughed softly.  
  
Heero took his glass and drank the orange juice. He didn't favor tea as the others did any longer, not in the morning. Looking up, he yawned and looked to the others. "Is it going to take a long time?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yep buddy, a long road trip, but you can go ahead and sleep most of the way. It'll go by faster. You got Faith ready to go?"  
  
Nodding with a smile, he bent to pet the canine's head as she begged for some of the table scraps. She gladly took a half of a piece of toast from Heero's hand and ate it quickly before begging for more. "She's ready, but she's hungry. She wants to play too." Turning back to his food, he set aside a piece of sausage and a small bit of egg, then finished the rest while the impatient puppy sat at his side, whining softly.  
  
Quatre stifled a yawn, they seemed contagious once someone started. Then everyone else did. "Well, we'll have to get her some dog food, it's better for her. We can get that when we go through town. She won't be able to play, we're only going to stop to grab something to eat quickly from time to time and for her to go to the bathroom or to take a break. We have a long way to travel in a short time." Smiling, he sipped from his tea and continued. "Then, tomorrow, we'll go to the circus and see Cathy."  
  
Trowa returned, catching the last portion of what Quatre had said. "Have you ever been to the circus and watched it Heero?"  
  
Looking up as he handed the scraps to Faith, he watched his friend with confused eyes. "No. What do they do?"  
  
Smiling, he answered. "Well, they're people who put on a show for others to enjoy, with special talents that they work hard at to show other people. Certain acts. Would you like to see your first show?" With a nod, he only confirmed his idea to the others.  
  
"Can I?" Heero watched him.  
  
"If you'd like to. I called Cathy this morning, if we leave early again tomorrow, we can get there in time for the evening show. You guys can all go ahead and watch. If we get there in plenty enough time, then I'll have an extra surprise." Smirking, he looked at the other three pilots, awaiting their answers for he knew Heero's.  
  
"Sounds like fun man, I'd love to. I just sorta fear what you've got in mind." Duo eyed him, then laughed softly as Trowa looked at him in question.  
  
"It does sound like fun, I haven't been to one in so long it seems," Quatre added thoughtfully.  
  
Wufei thought it over for a minute, he didn't really mind them, nor did he particularly love them. "I guess I'll go with the majority vote then, this time." Nodding to Heero's questioning gaze, he continued. "Don't worry Heero, I'm coming."  
  
Standing, the young circus performer looked toward the others. "Then we'd better get going so we get to the palace and can get plenty of sleep. This way, we can leave early again." Watching the others stand, they made their way from the quickly emptying Mess Hall and headed toward the hangers where the trucks awaited them.  
  
Sally greeted the boys with a saddened smile. "Well, looks like we go our separate ways again. It was a fun and--interesting visit to say the least. You all take care of yourselves, especially you Heero, and we're here if you ever need help. End this war for us so we can all go home and back to life." Smiling, she shook hands with each of the guys, returning Heero's hug and petting Faith for the last time. "You take care of her now Heero, and she will take care of you."  
  
Smiling, Heero looked around to find that the others had gathered to watch them leave. "Wow...."  
  
"They all came to see the five of you off, they've grown somewhat attached and especially protective of all of you. You've all made things exciting, good and bad, around here." Smirking, she saluted the five, her followers doing the same.  
  
Heero looked at Sally, uncertain why she was doing that to them before he caught a few men and women saluting them from the platform. Turning about, he saw the many men and women that filled the larger hanger following in suite. All these people, they cared enough about the five of them to be here and see them off. Turning back, he realized that his friends saluted Sally in return. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood and averted his gaze.  
  
"One of the five saviors gone, but not forever. You're the ones that inspired all of this, now lead us to peace." Sally brought down her arm, smiling as she stepped from their path and allowed them to leave. "When this war is over, Wing Zero will be right here, waiting for your return Heero."  
  
Without a word, the four remaining pilots left toward the trucks, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre heading into one, Trowa leading Heero to the lead truck. This would give Heero enough room to stretch out and sleep along with Faith. Quatre would play peacemaker with Duo and Wufei.  
  
With a soft call to Faith, Heero followed Trowa and jumped in on the passenger side, finding a pillow and blanket folded and waiting on his seat. Calling the dog up, he closed the door and watched Trowa enter before turning with saddened eyes toward Wing Zero. He would miss his gundam, and it was like he could feel Zero with the same emotions, asking him not to leave him behind. "I'll come back Zero, I promise," was his soft call.  
  
Turning on the engine, Trowa looked back at Heero. He might not have really remembered Wing Zero, but there was always a bond there, and he knew that Heero would truly miss and feel weird for a little while without his gundam. That same bond existed between all of the pilots and their gundams, as well as each other. "Don't worry Heero," he assured. "Sally will take good care of him and when we finally end this war, you can come back and get him again. Go ahead and lay down, you're still tired and it will be a while. There you go, there's plenty of room. Sally must have anticipated this and let you keep the blanket and pillow." Watching his comrade lie down and cover himself, Faith laying on the seat in front of his legs, he began to drift into sleep. Putting the truck into drive, he pulled out of the hanger and watched Wufei drive the other truck out behind him, following and ready. Not but five minutes down the road, the youth could hear his friend breathing softly, his body and features relaxed as he slept, his large puppy cuddling next to him in content. With a smooth movement, he flipped the radio on softly and listened to the instrumental station, but not caring for the march they were playing, he turned it to soft rock and continued down the road, the window open to let in the cool spring air of the morning. They'd end the war, then all go home. Just where would that be for his friend? When the time came, they'd do what they had to do and deal with it one step at a time. They'd get through the war, and through life, one step at a time.  
  
~+~  
  
Without a word, Trowa drove on toward the horizon, feeling the warmth of the sun on his features as he watched the rolling hills and trees pass, some followed by flat plains filled with crops. It would be a long trip, long and silent for a while, but that was okay. He didn't mind the quiet, he actually preferred it. Turning his eyes back to the freeway, he watched the long and fairly deserted road with careful eyes. There wasn't anything there except a vast expanse of road. They'd already stopped a long time ago and actually gotten Faith some healthy dog food and a couple of bowls to eat and drink from. They had to wait around for a few minutes until the store actually opened, that was around seven o'clock, they'd left Sally's base about an hour before and had to wait for about ten minutes. Heero continued to sleep through the entire of it. Yet now, it was nearing on midday and they weren't even halfway through with the trip. This was going to be lots of fun, if they kept this up, they'd be there around nine or ten at night. With a heavy sigh, he switched the steering wheel from his left to his right hand, letting his left grace the air flowing by outside the truck.  
  
Heero laid on the long seat in content, feeling the greyhound leaning against his legs as she pushed them back, asking for more room to stretch out in her own way. With a small smile, he moved his legs back against the seat and took a deep breath, yawning as he opened his eyes to the bright sunlight streaming in the front window from overhead.  
  
"Awake are we?" Trowa called to his friend, sparing him a glance before returning his eyes to the road.  
  
"Uh huh. What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost noon Heero, we're still on the road. I bet that those five extra hours of sleep felt good." Reaching over, he turned the radio off, he'd lost the new signal for any music he cared to listen to and didn't really want to bother with finding another.  
  
"Yeah, but Faith kept stretching out and taking all the room." Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stroked the tired dog's head. "Do we still have a long time left?"  
  
"We're not even half-way through Heero, you might as well get some more sleep while you can. The trip will go by faster then."  
  
"I can't. I'm not tired anymore." Looking down, he watched the young canine raise her head and agree, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she stood, hopping to the floor and whining at the passenger side door. "I think she has to go outside."  
  
Trowa looked down at the dog, then smiled and watched the road signs. "There's a rest area up here, we'll go ahead and stop in so she can go, have something to drink, and it'd be nice to stretch and walk around a little bit. We've been on the road for a while, but we've still got a long ways to go." Sighing, he watched for the exit ramp and turning on his signal light, Trowa headed onto the rest area ramp and parked with the other large trucks. Wufei followed in suite, not questioning his lead. Turning the engine off, he looked over at his friend who was still trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light. "Go ahead and put her leash on, then we'll take her to the pet area so she can go."  
  
Heero did as he was told, his large breed puppy wagging her tail enthusiastically. With a smile, he took the leash in hand and jumped out of the truck, Faith following him and pulling him toward the grassy area to explore. "Just a minute Faith." Laughing he led her to where the others were getting out.  
  
Duo looked at Trowa and Heero, wondering why they'd stopped. "What are we doin' guys?"  
  
Trowa only motioned toward Faith. "She was getting a little impatient and had to go."  
  
Wufei yawned and shook his head, smiling. "It's a surprise, we being who we are and having to answer to the whims of a dog. A puppy none the less." Smirking, he headed with the others toward the rest area.  
  
Quatre laughed softly, catching sight of the "Pet Area" sign and calling out to his friends. "We can go ahead and take her over here Heero. She's allowed over here. We'll meet you guys at the rest area in a few minutes." He motioned toward the direction of the building before showing Heero and Faith in the opposite direction.  
  
Duo scanned over the map of the region, having used the restroom and was just waiting on the others. Man, they still had a long ways to go, and things were already getting boring. He didn't talk as much, Wufei had already warned him. Maybe he'd just let Wufei sleep and carry on a conversation with Quatre, his buddy had gotten as much sleep as Duo and there was surprisingly no way that he could get any more sleep. "Man, this is taking forever..."  
  
Heero walked Faith up to the building, handing her off to Quatre so that he could use the restroom too. He'd spied the playground area and he would have loved to go ahead and do something, but he asked Quatre and he said that they had to leave, maybe another time. "Duo, are you done already?"  
  
Duo turned and smirked. "Hey buddy, just waitin' on the others. Where's Quatre?"  
  
"He's outside with Faith, he said that dogs weren't allowed in here." Following Duo's direction, he entered the restroom and left his friend to himself.  
  
Duo sighed with a small grin, heading outside. "Hey buddy, I can take Faith off your hands if you've gotta go. Just waitin' on everyone else." Holding out his hand, he took the leash from the grateful youth and sat down, waiting for his comrades.  
  
After another five minutes of lounging and stretching, that and Duo arguing with Wufei that he was tired and that the American pilot could drive, they finally entered the trucks again and were on the road, not stopping again until dinner, or so was planned.  
  
~+~  
  
Duo watched the road, surprised that Trowa had gone the entire trip thus far without switching off. He was pushing himself. They were only about an hour away from the Sanq Kingdom now, yet they were making pretty good time considering that it was only about seven thirty at night. They hadn't made any food stops and only one or two more for Faith, no one was really hungry. Surprisingly, Duo wasn't hungry for only having breakfast. He had a feeling though that Heero was but wasn't telling them and holding off. Sighing, he looked over to find a worried Quatre, Wufei having woken for a while but gotten bored and slept again. "What?"  
  
Quatre spoke softly, stifling a yawn. "You just seem so off in your own world. Are you okay Duo or should we pull over and I can drive for a while?"  
  
"Naw, I'm fine. I'd just get bored in the passenger seat and might give into temptation and probably bug Wufei, then Lord knows what'd happen." Smirking, he laughed softly as Quatre only shook his head. "I was just thinkin' how quiet Heero's been, we all told him to tell us if he had to use the bathroom or if he got hungry or anything, yet he hasn't said anything for himself. I think he is, but he's just keeping quiet until we say something about it."  
  
Nodding, the young aristocrat pondered. "He has been rather quiet and isn't really asking to do anything, only doing it if we offer or persist. Well, we're almost to Relena's and then he can rest. She'll most likely have a meal ready for us and Heero did look rather hungry, even if he didn't say something, the last time we stopped. He can go ahead and eat then and relax." Smiling, Quatre continued to watch the sunset, the vibrant and soft colors cascading in a rainbow effect, disappearing behind the hills and stretching into the vast, navy heavens. The stars had begun to appear, their light pure and true, twinkling in the sky with an innocent touch to the space above them.  
  
Nodding, Duo watched the road, smiling at the thought of seeing Relena and a nice, warm bed. The princess was cool enough, and she always spoiled them rotten. All the more fun, though it was probably going to kill her to see that Heero might not trust her at first, and that he'd changed greatly.  
  
Trowa looked over, watching Heero stare out the window at the lowering sun. He'd been awfully quiet. With a sigh, he tried to find out what happened only a few days ago. "Heero? Is everything okay?"  
  
Looking back curiously, Heero nodded. "Yes, why?"  
  
"You're just quieter than normal." Thinking, he decided to bring the subject up now instead of later. "Heero, do you want to tell me what happened back at Sally's base? When you called us OZ soldiers and shot yourself. You said you'd rather die or kill us than be hurt again, but we weren't going to hurt you. We're not sure what happened, but if we can figure that out, maybe we can figure out how to stop that from happening again."  
  
Throwing his gaze guiltily to the floor, he nodded and spoke quietly. "When I woke up, I couldn't see anyone but the dark room again. I wasn't chained up but when I saw a soldier come in, he said he was going to punish me again and I took his gun and sat in the corner. I wanted to kill him, but I didn't. There were too many and I didn't want to feel the pain again, I didn't know where you were. So I-I...."  
  
"It's okay. We know what happened after all that. You didn't see us or hear us? We were in the same room with you, but you didn't seem to notice."  
  
"I couldn't see you, just the dark room and the soldiers and they wanted to hurt me again, to have their fun..." Shaking, he hugged himself and leaned against the door.  
  
Looking over to where Heero sat, he was sorry that he had to bring it up but he had to find out. With a soft smile, he spoke to comfort his friend. "It's okay Heero, nothing is going to happen to you, we're not going to let anything happen to you. There's no need to be afraid. You're going to be safe and there's no need to be scared ever again. Just remember that, we're never going to let anything happen to you. We've got about another hour, you look like you're getting tired. Why don't you go ahead and go to sleep for a little while, we're almost there but the last hour can be the longest." Nodding, he only let his smile widen at Heero's grateful one before he laid down and snuggled beneath the blanket. Faith dug her nose under the blanket, burrowing under and getting a laugh out of the Japanese teen while she cuddled closer to him, her head popping out from underneath the blanket just below his chin. "Comfortable?"  
  
Heero laughed softly and stroked Faith, scratching behind her ear before he began to drift off into sleep, feeling the dog maneuver her muzzle and head under his arm. Then he slept, the last portion of the ride passing by without much of a problem while his hunger disappeared.  
  
~+~  
  
Relena sat in her room, having stayed on the same page of the same book for the past hour. She would try and read it, but her mind would wander elsewhere. The others were bound to be showing up here pretty soon, oh how she wanted to see Heero again. They said that Heero had changed, a lot more than she would really recognize, and he might be a little wary around her, but she didn't know why or in what ways. She just wanted to see her Heero.  
  
In frustration, the young princess marked her page and put the book down, going to the window and out onto the balcony to watch for her friends. 'They should be here any minute.' Looking out over the railing, she watched the drive. Upon seeing the first pairs of headlights of the first truck, she was all too overjoyed and raced down to front door, tearing out into the night and waiting on the steps while the boys parked. "Welcome back to my home..." She called as they exited their vehicles and waved to her. Rushing over, her smile only grew when she saw Heero calling a young greyhound down from the truck. The others all crossed over to her, the princess returning Duo's energetic hug. "It's good to see you all again, I'm glad that you're all okay now. Please, come on inside, you must be tired and hungry."  
  
"You read minds too?" Duo piped up, placing a comforting hand on Heero's shoulder and silently telling him that it was okay.  
  
Laughing softly, Relena shook her head. "It's not hard to guess that you are Duo, that's only common sense."  
  
Heero stared up at the large palace, then looked down at Faith. He'd remembered that at the rest areas, he wasn't allowed to bring her in. He wasn't sure if she would have to stay out in the truck all night by herself or not. If she couldn't come in, then he'd stay out with her. "Can Faith come in?" His voice was soft and inquisitive.  
  
Relena was almost shocked at how innocent and youthful Heero sounded. He was greatly different, he almost seemed shy and scared of her, his voice and eyes once emotionless and cold were now filled with uncertainty and a hopeful pleading. Quickly composing herself, she looked at the now child- like form of her love and nodded. "Of course she can come in Heero. Is she your dog?"  
  
Quatre spoke softly to Heero. "Go ahead, she's not going to hurt you. She's a friend. Why don't you show her Faith and how pretty she is now. Go ahead."  
  
Heero kneeled and smiled nervously, holding his puppy's collar and nodding. "Uh huh, Sally said I could keep her and she let me name her. Her name is Faith and she's just a puppy, but she's mine now. I'm glad she can come in, I didn't want her to be alone out here all night. She gets scared and cold too. Say hi Faith." He laughed when the puppy wagged her tail and stood, trying to walk to the girl and barked at her, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth as she whined to be petted.  
  
Relena was truly amazed, Heero sounded so innocent and he was laughing, not a cruel laughter, but that of actual happiness. Crouching down, Relena began to stroke the energetic pet, giggling softly when she tried to lick her face. "She's really pretty, and her name is too. She's welcome in my home too, I wouldn't want for her to get scared and to be alone. Sally was really nice in letting you keep her, wasn't see?" Standing quickly when the dog began to move at her face with a ready and slobbery tongue, she looked down and smiled at Heero's regret. "It's okay, I just don't mind her kisses as much and Faith looks like she was ready to jump on me. These clothes aren't meant to play in, but later we can. Are you hungry?"  
  
Heero pulled Faith back, firmly but not harshly, and began to chide her. "No Faith, we don't jump up on this lady. Be nice, she's got a pretty dress on and you can't get it dirty. Stay down..." Faith only turned and looked him in the eyes, hers speaking that she was sorry, but she jumped up on Heero instead, sending them both to the ground while she laid on his chest again. Heero tried to speak but couldn't get past her tongue and her front paw was pressing harshly into his chest wound. Giving a cry, he tried to push her back but she kept coming after him, digging her claws in.  
  
Wufei reached down immediately and pulled Faith away, holding her collar while Duo helped Heero up. His friend was shaking and hiding his face in shame, for tears flowed along his cheeks in pain. "Heero, are you okay?"  
  
Duo held Heero, trying to soothe and calm his friend. "It's okay Heero, did she hurt ya buddy? Here, come on. We'll get you inside and you can go ahead and eat and rest. It's okay, it's going to hurt for a lil' bit but it'll all go away soon, I promise." Looking down, he watched as Heero tried to calm his breathing and stifle any sobs or cries.  
  
Heero felt the pain race throughout his body, his hand gripping Duo's shirt tightly to focus on something, as somewhat of a comfort in knowing that his friend wasn't going to leave him. Feeling Quatre kneel by his side, he went ahead and took the offered handkerchief from his friend and quickly dried his tears so as not to embarrass himself in front of the princess. Taking in a few deep breaths, he nodded to Duo and handed back the cloth to his Arabian friend, slowly struggling to his feet. "I'm okay now..." His voice was soft and still pained, but he averted his eyes from the others. "No Faith, you can't do that now. You can't play like that, you hurt me..." Taking the dog's leash in hand, he petted her while she whined in guilt, then followed him inside with the others, head hanging and tail down.  
  
Relena watched Heero the entire time, wanting to rush to his side but she refrained herself from doing so. "I'll go ahead and show you to your rooms, then when you're done I'll meet you in the dining hall. Are you okay Heero?"  
  
"Yes..." Was his soft call as he followed the others up the stairs and down a long hall, turning and heading down another. He watched the others being led to their rooms, but when Quatre left, he followed his friend into his room.  
  
"Heero, yours is right down here." Relena called softly, gently placing her hand on his arm.  
  
Heero only pulled back at the sudden movement, looking at her and shaking his head. "I-I can't. I don't want to be by myself." Staring back at her, he could see the pure confusion, amazement, and disbelief in her eyes.  
  
Quatre came back to Heero's side, motioning for his Japanese comrade to go ahead and go inside and get settled down. Stepping outside the door and closing it, he looked at the puzzled princess. "It's all right Relena, he's been sleeping in my room since we helped him escape. Do you perchance have any cots or anything?"  
  
Finally finding her voice, the young woman spoke. "I can have another bed brought in for him then. He has changed a lot. It's a hideaway bed, but the mattress is soft and comfortable enough..."  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but you don't have a cot preferably? It will all make sense later, and I know he never used to be this picky. But, he won't or rather doesn't want to sleep on mattresses, let alone beds. A cot is somewhat different, and if you don't, don't worry about it. We can make due with sleeping on the floor again. I know you don't understand now, but it will all be explained later, after he's asleep." Sighing, he looked back at the door, hearing soft footsteps inside the room, making their way around curiously.  
  
Still puzzled, Relena nodded. "I believe the best thing we have is an air mattress. Not too many guests would ask for a cot or rather have to. Will that work?"  
  
Thinking, the young aristocrat opened the door to find Heero gazing at a picture hanging above the bed. It was that of the old Sanq Kingdom in spring, the wildflowers blooming on the hillside while the ocean lapped at the shores. "Heero?" Catching his attention, Quatre smiled. "Come here a minute, you're not in trouble."  
  
Heero let Faith's leash go, watching her jump upon the bed and make herself comfortable. "No, down Faith." After the dog scrambled reluctantly to the floor, he walked and stood by Quatre.  
  
"I was talking to Miss Relena about how you were going to sleep in my room tonight. She doesn't have any cots, but the floors can get cold at night. Do you think you can sleep on an air mattress? It lays on the floor and it's big enough for you to move around on, Faith can lay with you, and it's only filled with air. It's different, but do you think you could? We can try it and if it doesn't work out, we can make a couple of beds on the floor again, okay?" Laughing as the spunky greyhound jumped onto the bed again and made herself comfortable while her master wasn't looking, he only motioned to Heero's curious gaze.  
  
"I can try..." Walking back, he grabbed the puppy's collar and led her to the floor, showing her that was where she was going to have to stay this time. "No, you don't climb on these beds. Not here Faith. Stay down." Letting her lick his face a couple of times, he smiled and laughed softly, letting her follow him back to where Relena and Quatre stood. Looking at her, he caught her eyes and smiled. "It's okay for me to sleep in here?"  
  
"Of course. We'll go ahead and see if we can't get you something that you can sleep on comfortably. Are you ready to go on down to the dining hall? The palace cooks have kept the food warm and it's really delicious. Please, will you join me?" Holding out her hand, she watched the youth that had stolen her heart eye it before reaching his hand out attentively. She spoke quickly to put his fears to rest as he looked back into the room. "She can come too." With a smile, she felt his fingers curl around her hand, the bright smile on his face bringing one to hers. "Shall we?"  
  
Quatre smiled at the two, he hadn't seen Relena this happy in a long time. She was always enjoying herself and trying to catch Heero's eye when he was there, but he always pushed her away before. Now, he didn't want to, nor had the reason to. He wanted her to be his friend, just like a small child would reach out a friendly hand to anyone else. Children, their innocence bringing magic and life back to the world, never a cruel or racist thought in their mind or lesson in their heart, for they don't care what one looks like, just who they are. If only life could be like that, but as one grows, that innocence is lost. But for Heero, it was just returned.  
  
~+~  
  
Heero followed Quatre back to their room, full and happy. The pain had slowly vanished from the evening's little event but it was gone now. He was glad to see that a small bed was made next to the large, four-poster bed. It was covered in quilts and a pillow rested at the top. That was good, because he was tired. "Can we sleep now?"  
  
Laughing softly, Quatre nodded. "You can go ahead and go to sleep now. I'm going to go back downstairs and talk with Relena and the others for a little while longer. You're tired though, so don't worry about it. Heero, you do remember how to get back downstairs and to the first room I showed you if you need anything?"  
  
"Uh huh..." Pulling back the blankets, he pulled off his shoes and placed them by the wall, then laughed when Faith got on the bed and slept right in the middle of it. "Hey, you can't do that. Come on Faith, come here first." After the dog had moved to the floor, he climbed into the bed, it didn't bother him much since it was like sleeping on the cot, only a little softer. Pulling the quilt up to his chin, he felt the large puppy whine and stick her nose by his arms again, pushing them until he lifted the blanket and she climbed in too, turning and laying with her head right under his chin and slept. Heero only put the blanket back, letting his arm drape over the puppy's body and closed his eyes, falling to sleep almost immediately. "Goodnight Quatre..." With a yawn, he called his goodnight but only started coughing in the end for a short spell.  
  
"Are you okay Heero?" The young Arabian asked worriedly. He sounded like he was coming down with a cold, all the more fun.  
  
"Uh huh... just tired." Smiling, he drifted off into sleep, Faith kicking and pushing back into him from time to time to get comfortable or to get warmer.  
  
Smirking, the youth only shook his head and turned off the light, closing the door silently behind himself.  
  
Relena looked at the surprisingly quiet boys, even Duo was, yet they all seemed tired but worried. So instead, her curiosity getting the better of her, she broke the silence. "What happened to Heero outside?"  
  
Trowa perked up, his interest drawn away from the books as he looked back. "When Faith jumped on him, she usually doesn't know when he's hurt or if he's done healing yet. She usually doesn't bother him, but after about five days ago, he's still been healing from a fatal gunshot wound in the chest. The bullet pierced his heart and he was lucky to be alive." He spoke as if it were nothing and turned back to the book that had caught his interest.  
  
"What?! How'd that happen?"  
  
"It'll be easier to understand when Quatre gets here and we tell you everything, but he'd inflicted it upon himself." Wufei sat in a chair, not really saying much in the time being but calming his mind, body, and soul, clearing his head of the uncertainties that remained about their choice of Heero's stay.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll understand in a few minutes Relena, if you want to know what happened to the poor guy. That, and why he is changed. Just, don't mention it to anyone else or to Heero himself, and try and stay away from saying anything about OZ or soldiers." Duo looked across the room from his seat to the princess, smiling sadly before yawning.  
  
Relena wasn't sure she wanted to know by the way these guys were making it sound, but still, her curiosity pushed her on. She was all too relieved when Quatre entered quietly, having put his friend to bed. "Now, will someone please tell me what happened to Heero and why on earth he would have had the need to shoot himself at Sally's base?"  
  
Quatre sat down next to Duo, watching Trowa join them from the shelves of books. "Well, it happened while he was captured. Something that should never have happened but did." Looking at the others, he really didn't want to be the one to retell the story, but it seemed that no one else did either.  
  
Trowa could sense his friend's uneasiness and nodded, taking the role of reliving Heero's pain. "When they took him into custody, they beat him as they normally did to try and get the information out of him. They threatened him as normal and he was his usual self until that night. They must have put him to sleep with a small amount of the drug through an injection, but when he finally woke, he was inside a small room, chained to a bed with only a small sheet to cover himself. He couldn't move his arms or legs, that's why there are healing wounds and scars on his wrists that you can see, and why he now hates beds. You see, it *was* just the sheet, his clothes were gone." He could see the confusion but shock in Relena's eyes, yet she retained her silence and composure. She seemed to know what he was getting at, but not for sure. "He'd retold this all to Duo, and Duo to us. He'd said, that an older man, somewhere to about twice to three times his age came into the room, threatening him and telling him that it was going to be a long night to come. He also claimed that should Heero speak the information he wanted, he'd let him go in peace. Yet, Heero was gagged either way and couldn't do anything." Taking a calming breath, for a hatred flared within him once again, he continued. "He abused Heero like no one ever should, by taking his pleasure from his body. Heero had been raped repeatedly by different men, sometimes two or three times a night. Then they'd go about and beat the crap out of him the rest of the day, telling him that if they didn't get the information they wanted, they'd have more long nights. I doubt Heero was even conscious enough to realize what they were saying, after the lack of sleep and utter hell he'd been put through. It took a while, but he learned to trust each of us, because when Duo tried to help him in escape, he was terrified of everyone and everything. When he'd shot himself, he was hallucinating, he saw himself back in the OZ cell with the soldiers, waiting to take advantage of his body again. That's why he shot himself, he claimed he'd rather die than relive it or kill us, he didn't see us as us, but as the soldiers. I talked with him in the truck, and the reason he didn't shoot one of us was because he saw soldier upon soldier cornering him, wanting to take their night of pleasure and so he did what he could, in his mind, there were just too many. He shot himself before he snapped out of his hallucination, and he nearly died from it." Taking a deep breath, he watched it all sink in, the princess uncertain whether it was dream or truth.  
  
"Relena? Are you okay?" Duo looked at her in puzzlement, her expression dazed.  
  
Relena looked at them, not wanting to believe such a thing. How could that happen to Heero? How could anyone let that happen? How could anyone *do* that?! A bitter disgust filled her, anger blazing in her eyes. She understood now, and only felt the greatest sympathy for Heero. He didn't deserve that, no one did. It was very unlike her, but with hatred building in her heart, she spoke. "I hope those sick bastards burn in hell."  
  
Duo stared wide-eyed, his breath caught in his throat. Choking out the words, he looked at the young princess. "Wh-what did she say?"  
  
Quatre looked at the others to make sure he wasn't hearing things, then turned back to Relena. "Miss Relena? Are you feeling well?"  
  
Relena turned to them, serious in all matters. "I hope those sick bastards burn and rot in hell, feeling the same pain for the rest of eternity that Heero never should have had to feel."  
  
Wufei watched her in uncertainty and surprise, nothing like that was expected from one like Relena. Of course, it was allowed for one like her to say such a thing, and it happened. But no one thought that such words of a peace-loving, pacifist princess would speak from her mouth.  
  
Trowa looked on, perplexed. Did he just hear right? Relena | cussing, hoping someone to hell and pain? That combination just didn't seem logical. "Okay...." The word was drawn out. "Maybe we should all go ahead and get some sleep, it's been a long day and will be a bit of a one tomorrow." Pushing himself off the back of Wufei's chair for he was leaning against it and telling the story of torment, he kept his eyes on the girl the entire time. "We still have to wake up early." His words were slow, but the others agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right Trowa." Spoke Wufei in disbelief.  
  
"It has been a long day," added Quatre.  
  
"And tiring..." called Duo.  
  
Relena let her hate diminish and her anger simmer, a saddened and tired smile crossing her lips. "You're right, you all look tired. I'm sorry for that, I'm not sure what overcame me to say such things. I just don't see how anyone could do that to another..." Sighing heavily, she wished she could take Heero's pain away, and now she understood everything.  
  
Duo stopped his movements and watched the young, teenage princess in amazement. "Okay, is it just me or is there something wrong with this picture?"  
  
"What?" She stared back into Duo's eyes uncertainly.  
  
"One, you were just wishing a bunch of people to hell and torment for the rest of eternity, then you're smiling and like your normal self again. Doesn't anyone else see a bit of a Dr. Jekyel / Mr. Heide thing happening here?"  
  
Shaking her head, Relena called back. "I was just angered that such a thing could happen to someone, let alone Heero. But I've suppressed my anger for now, and I understand his pain and why he is now more of a child than a gundam pilot. Please, you're all tired, that I can see, and you should get your rest." With a saddened smile, she rose and led them to the door, each of them too their rooms once more where they began to prepare for bed. Showing Quatre to his room at last, she stopped him. "I'm sorry Quatre."  
  
Turning with a quizzical look in his bright blue eyes, he spoke gently. "Why would you need to be Miss Relena?"  
  
Sighing, she let a small smile grace her lips, he was always so forgiving and understanding. "For all that I said down there and did. That, and for Heero's pain and I can only begin to imagine what you all went through with him, let alone what he did. And for this war."  
  
Taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze, he shook his head. "None of that was your fault or wrong, and definitely not this war. I'm just sorry Heero had to go through such a thing, but he wasn't alone. And he won't be. There's no need for you to be sorry Miss Relena, not at all. Goodnight." With a soft smile, he entered his room and listened to her leave, taking his shoes off and heading toward the bed. "Lay down and sleep Faith..." he whispered to the puppy, for she was up and looking about curiously. She did as she was told, Quatre climbing into the other side of the bed and laying contently beneath the blankets. In no time, he was asleep as well, comfortable and warm.  
  
~+~  
  
Author's Note: Well, how was this chapter? You know, the guys are falling into bad habits with this sleeping in thing.... *giggles and looks to Duo* You're doing your job mio!  
  
^Duo^ ^beams with pride, then looks at you^ What'd you just call me? Are you insulting me in another language again?! ^looks hurt^  
  
*smirks* No, mio is Spanish for son. *shakes head* I could be calling you baka, you know what that means.... *snickers*  
  
^jaw drops^ YOU'RE MEAN!  
  
*nods* Can be.... why don't you go use your corrupting power to get Heero to forgive me for him being the victim here.... *tries not to laugh*  
  
^eyes me^ And die THIS young?! Sorry babe, you're on your own... ^looks around for Wufei to irritate^  
  
*rolls eyes* Chicos.... *sighs* Well, maybe I should have had Relena go all out and start "cussin' up a storm" (wow that sounds too much like my friend) but, I didn't. Woulda been funny.. especially put into animation... *ponders thoughtfully* Hope you enjoyed this and if you read my ramblings,*hugs* thank you! Please review and look for the next chapter... the end to this story but I've got the sequel written out. It's called, "An Older Sister To Lean On", the boys part ways again and leave the changed Heero who takes it fairly well, but not everyone can be strong all the time... *sad smile*  
  
~Heero~ ~looks over my shoulder quietly and glares~ SO YOU'RE MAKING ME EVEN WEAKER AND STICKING ME WITH CATHY?!?!  
  
*jumps and screams, whirling about* STOP THAT HEERO!! *tries to control breathing* Basically.... but you get to have fun too... *smirks*  
  
~throws his hands in the air~ Am I ever going to be *NORMAL*!?  
  
*snickers and bursts into laughter* You're never normal man.... you've yet to figure that out? Yeah, in the sequel you're turned back to normal again.... *sphinx-smirk*  
  
~eyes widen~ Don't tell me you're going to...  
  
*jumps up and clamps hands over his mouth* SHUT UP!!!!! YOU'LL RUIN IT AND I'LL HAVE TO MAKE IT WORSE FOR YOU JUST TO SPITE YOU!!!! *hisses*  
  
~pulls away and glares~ Don't even think about it...  
  
*returns the glare* Then don't say anything... *smirks in triumph* Well, gotsta get working on the next chapters and revising them.... *skips away, in a good mood* 


	8. An Older Sister To Lean On

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing, I only own the plot.  
  
~+~ Chapter 8 An Older Sister To Lean On  
  
Heero opened his eyes to the bright sunlight streaming in through the large palace windows, his back turned to the door and Faith pressing against it. He'd slept comfortably and felt much better after the day before. He was also somewhat excited about what Trowa had said the day before as well, that if they got to the circus in time, he could see his first show and that maybe he would have a surprise for the young man. Pushing off of the bed, he found that Quatre was still asleep. Maybe someone else was up. "Come on Faith." The ready puppy stood and answered his whisper, hopping off of the bed and stretching her long body on the unmoving floor. Heero grabbed her leash and chained it to her collar, not bothering to grab his shoes this early and instead walked around in his socks.  
  
Quietly leaving the room, Heero went down the corridor and made his way to the grand staircase, making his way silently to the dining hall like the night before. Arriving, he found it to be empty and the great clock striking five. He was up early. "What do we do now Faith?"  
  
The young greyhound only looked at him with curious eyes, then began to drag him toward the terrace doors in the back of the room and to the garden.  
  
Heero followed, opening the doors and walking out onto the dewy lawn. He didn't pay attention to the cold, crisp air or the condensation soaking his socks, but made his way to the middle of the garden and into a large gazebo. The day was breath-taking and the colors of the flowers fascinated him, along with those of the sun rising above the hills and sending its rays over the kingdom. The song of the birds calling to him sent a smile straight to his face, their beautiful songs and vibrant colors fluttering in the air about him. Butterflies, moths, honeybees, and dragonflies were once again alive from the night, scattering about and filling the air with a humming sound. "It's so pretty Faith..." he called softly.  
  
The dog had other plans, bolting from his grasp and after a squirrel that sat near the pond.  
  
Looking down, he yelled after the dog and ran toward her. "No! Faith, come back. No, bad Faith! Bad dog!" Yet the dog ran, always ahead of him as she sprinted around the large garden, jumping through the flowers and over the ponds. All the while, evading his shouts. So Heero continued to run after her, knowing that he was going to be in big trouble for this.  
  
Pouncing as a cat would, the greyhound surprised and cornered the squirrel momentarily, all the while taking advantage of this and snatching it up in her teeth. To her, it was a toy. Shaking her head back and forth vigorously, she only shook harder at hearing its frantic and pained cries.  
  
Heero grabbed the dog's leash, dropping it and taking the scruff of her neck so that she couldn't get away and she stopped her movements. The Japanese youth's jaw dropped slightly as he watched the squirrel struggle and cry, stuck in her jaws as she looked back at him. With a soft cry himself and watering eyes, he shook his head. "No, bad Faith. It's not a toy. Drop it." Holding out his hand, he quickly put his other hand through the leash and wrapped it around his wrist, the terrified squirrel dropping to his awaiting hand. It didn't move but cried and shook in terror, it's small body rising and falling fast with its panicked gasps. Holding the tiny creature to his chest, he began to stroke its fur softly, his gentle fingers running down its back and careful of its wounds from the dog's teeth. He wasn't sure if it was going to be okay, but he hoped it didn't die. The others would know what to do, but looking back, he realized that he didn't know where he was. He was outside the palace gardens, the large bushes opening at one side but he wasn't sure how to get back to the dining hall from there. Entering the garden, he hoped that someone would find him, but for the time he only sat inside the garden, trying to calm the squirrel as he uttered soft assurances.  
  
Quatre awoke, feeling better but still tired. Something told him that things weren't right, like he could feel a fear and a panic within him, but it was not his own. It did turn to his own when he realized that Heero and Faith were no longer in the room with him. "Maybe he went to the main room and is waiting for us with someone else who woke up earlier, or he might be in the dining hall." Quickly, the young man jumped from his bed anyway and threw on his shoes, seeing that Heero hadn't bothered with his, and exited the room. He found the others just to be awakening and exiting their rooms as well. "Have any of you seen Heero or Faith?"  
  
Trowa, who was waking everyone again, looked at Quatre in puzzlement. "You mean he's not in the room?"  
  
"No, I woke up and he and the dog were gone. Maybe Relena's up and with him."  
  
Trowa shook his head, worry now filling him. "Relena just came and woke me like I asked her. She'd just gotten up herself and said that she hoped that Heero and the rest of us slept or were sleeping well. Oh no..." With the others, he sprinted down to the main sitting room, finding no one there before leaving to check the dining hall. Finding nothing there, he looked back at the others, Relena finally joining them with a curious gaze. "He's not here either."  
  
Looking at the four, Relena asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Heero must have woken up before the rest of us and decided to go exploring." Duo shook his head.  
  
Wufei looked over at the princess. "Have you seen Heero yet this morning?"  
  
Shaking her head, Relena looked into the dining hall to confirm that Heero wasn't there. Heading in, she looked into the kitchen to see if maybe he'd grown hungry and went about to make something to eat himself, but still he wasn't there. "He's not anywhere here, maybe he's up on the second level and lost his way to his room again." Turning to leave, something caught her eyes. The terrace door, it was unlocked and slightly open. "Or not. I shut and locked the doors myself. He might be outside."  
  
Without needing to be told twice, Trowa crossed over and exited the doors, looking about to find the garden desolate except for the natural wildlife. Yet, things look like they'd been shaken up a bit, a patch of flowers near a smaller pond having been trampled. "Well, someone's been out here." Motioning for the others to follow, he began to trot along the "path of destruction" and scanned the large area for Heero. Turning the corner, he was glad to see that his friend sat near the wall of bushes, far from the palace walls. "Found him." Sprinting, he headed to where his friend resided, but became worried at seeing Heero's fear.  
  
The troubled youth looked up with a sad smile to see Trowa and the others making their way to him. He didn't bother to wipe away any of his stray tears. He held the tiny animal in his cupped hands, close to his chest as Trowa kneeled by his side.  
  
"Heero, you can't do that, you can't just go running off like that! We didn't know where you were and you scared us when we couldn't find you. You didn't tell us where you were going and you can get hurt if you go out like that by yourself." He listened to the others near, but quieted his voice when he realized that Heero's tears began to flow again and he cringed away from him. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, Trowa tried to catch his averting eyes. "It's okay Heero, we were just worried about you. We don't want to see you getting hurt, that's all."  
  
Looking up, he stared at the rest. "I'm sorry. Please help it..." Holding out his hands, he opened them to show everyone the small squirrel. It was just a baby, but it was still breathing too fast and shaking badly, blood still matting its fur and it didn't move from what it had when released. "I don't want it to die..."  
  
Trowa looked at Heero, then held out his hand and gently stroked the small creature's back. Faith must have gotten a hold of it, it seemed. He wasn't sure if he could really do anything for the small animal, but the desperation and sincerity in Heero's eyes told him he had to try. "I'll try the best I can Heero." Taking the small creature softly into his own hands, he knew that it was old enough to leave the nest but it was just trying to make it on its own. "I'll try." Smiling, he rose from his crouched position and watched Heero do the same, the others looking at the tiny life he held in his hands.  
  
Quatre smiled, offering Heero his hand and helping him up. Faith must have thought the squirrel a toy and gotten out of Heero's hands, making the mess of the flowers, and gotten the small animal, thus the fear and blood. And he knew that Trowa was good with animals, doing the best he could to try and save the poor thing. It'd set them back a bit, but that was okay. "It'd be easier to work inside."  
  
Heero followed the others inside, Duo guiding him in and telling him that things would be okay and that they were just worried about him. He knew he was in trouble. If he had just stayed in Quatre's room until he was awake, he wouldn't have made everyone else worried and Faith wouldn't have ruined the flowers or gotten the baby squirrel. And if it died, it'd be his fault too.  
  
Entering the dining hall, Trowa looked about. "Do you have a couple of towels I could use? We need to get the blood cleaned from it's wounds and then stitch them up or close them to stop the blood flow. By the looks of it, it's nothing major internal wise, except for losing blood and this little thing doesn't have much to spare. By any chance, some ether as well?"  
  
Relena nodded and quickly scurried about. "There are some towels in the kitchen, the back left corner, the first cabinets. Surprisingly, we do have ether, just for the five of you when you visit. I'll be right back."  
  
Nodding with a smile, Trowa went ahead and called out his next orders. "Duo, you and Quatre go and get me two towels and a washcloth. Like, a medium size or so. That, a large bowel and a smaller one filled with warm water, try not to make it one of the ones she uses for eating and dining. Oh no, Wufei. In my stuff upstairs, I have a small bag inside the book bag, it does have a small kit with sewing utensils and other things. Can you grab that for me?" The others left with their jobs, the worried, Japanese teen staying by his side as he wept quietly in fear and guilt. Looking over to Heero, Trowa smiled. "Don't worry, we're going to help him. You did good in saving him and trying to keep this little one warm and calm him down. If I remember right, he won't be able to go back to his nest, he's too old for that. So he'll need a home. Maybe we can take him with us and let him go around the circus area, there area always a lot of trees around and safe places for him. That way we can make sure he's all right. Go ahead and take a seat Heero, I won't let anything happen to it."  
  
Heero did as he was told, watching Duo and Quatre come back into the room and set their things down and then stand back somewhat. "I know I'm in big trouble, but don't let it die. I don't want it to because I let Faith go. I don't want it to leave me too." Turning his face, he only stroked Faith who sat by his side, her head on his leg while she whined softly. Leaning his head against his arm, he hid his face in shame.  
  
Wufei slowed his step, having raced up and back down the stairs easily. Dropping the bag, he watched Heero. "You aren't in trouble, you just had us worried until we found you. Faith pulled out of your hands when you weren't expecting her to, so you didn't know that Heero. That, and we won't let it die. This has more to do with you staying with Cathy, doesn't it?"  
  
Trowa went ahead and softly instructed Duo, having the other teen put the two larger towels into the oversized bowl as he laid the creature down. Taking the wash cloth, he dipped a corner of it in the water and squeezed the excess water out with his fingers. Then, he softly washed the squirrels fur, careful around the edges of the three wounds inflicted by the dog's teeth. "Heero, you know we aren't going to leave you and go for good, don't you? You don't want this squirrel to die, but we can't take you with us because of that same fact. Death. We have to kill in battle, to save others but we have to kill none the less. If you came with, you'd have to do the same thing and you don't want to, I can tell that now. Neither do we, but we have to in battle to live, and to let others live, and we need to fight each battle to win this war for good. So we can come home again. So we don't have to kill anymore and see others die. If we didn't fight, this would go on forever and hurt everyone. That's what makes us different as gundam pilots, we are fighting to end the war and bring peace, but keep the colonies and the people free. We're pretty much the only ones who can win this battle, just like Relena and a few others are the only ones that can really bring peace when this war is over and make people see that peace is the answer. We'll only be gone for a little while, but never for good. Cathy will know how to get a hold of us, and we'll send updates whenever we can. And you can talk to us, with letters and emails or by talking when we can call. We're not trying to leave or hurt you, but we want to end this war and get it over with as soon as possible so that we can come back to our homes and no more people have to die."  
  
Quatre placed his hands on Heero's shoulders, trying to comfort him. "Trowa's right, you can always get a hold of us when you need someone to talk to. And when this is all over, we'll come back and never have to leave again."  
  
Relena entered with the bottle of ether, her heart breaking at seeing Heero. His head laid upon his arm on the table, tears dropping to his legs and onto the floor. The young woman wasn't sure what he was crying for, so she remained silent, but she wanted to comfort him so. Just as she had so many times before this, yet each time he'd forced her away. She'd learned than to do so, and if he ever let anyone comfort him, it were his friends and comrades in arms. Yet he'd changed, but he was also still somewhat wary of her. Did she dare to? Chiding herself mentally, she only walked over to Trowa's side, placing the ether on the table. "Is it okay?"  
  
Trowa traced the wash cloth along the squirrels head and down its back, the little creature calming somewhat. "It will be if we can just close the bite wounds quickly and keep it calm. It should be." Placing the tiny animal on the bed of towels, he took a dry corner of the cloth and opened the ether, soaking the tip. Then, he placed the cloth just before the squirrel's nose and let it inhale the smell. After a few seconds, the little thing was calmed down, its eyes closing as Trowa moved the cloth quickly. If it inhaled too much, it could kill the animal. With nimble fingers, he quickly took a needle and threaded it, then picked up the animal and went about his work. He only needed to put a stitch or two in each of the puncture wounds, then to wrap up the small one's mid-section so that it wouldn't get at them. "I'm almost done Heero, and he's calmed down a lot with the help of the ether. As long as he doesn't start getting feisty and go after the stitches, he'll be just fine."  
  
Looking up, he began to dry his tears with the sleeve of his shirt and a small smile. "Thank you, Trowa..." was his soft call, for he was all too grateful.  
  
"Hey, how do you know it's a he, Trowa?" Duo questioned, having taken a seat in front of Heero and tried to keep assuring him that things would be okay.  
  
"You only spend so much time around animals Duo, before you can tell. That, and it's what separates him, reproductive wise, from being a female." Smirking, he gently but firmly wrapped the gauze around the squirrel's middle and tied it securely but not too tightly. Laying the small animal back in the new nest, he folded a part of the thicker towel and covered the creature, keeping it warm as it slept. "It should be out for a little while longer, do you have a small box that we could use? I want to keep an eye on it, so that it heals properly and without trouble. My old shirt is nothing but a worn rag now, so we can use that as bedding." Looking at Relena as she pondered over this idea, he smiled down at Heero. "He's going to be just fine, thanks to you."  
  
Without a word, Relena headed into the kitchen upon seeing a small smile light Heero's face. Rummaging through the kitchen, she found a small box filled with older kitchen utensils that were kept around but not used often enough to place in the drawers. Dumping the contents out onto the counter and entered the dining hall once more. "Here, will this work?"  
  
Nodding, he took the box and set it on the table, then jogged out of the room, taking the stairs two to three at a time and down the hall towards his room. They hadn't eaten, but they had to get going or they'd never make it in time for anything but to sleep. He didn't want to disappoint Heero either, he was so excited about seeing his first show and he could really use some fun right now. He seemed to feel bad enough as it was. Figuring he'd make it easy, he jumped over the railing and to the floor, not bothering with the twenty-some steps.  
  
Heero watched as Trowa entered the room, quickly placing the old, black turtle-neck on the table and listening as Relena told him that he could keep and use the towels. So, he took them, placing them in the small box and spreading them out along the length of it, then picked the tiny squirrel up once more, placing the old shirt in the box, then the squirrel on it and using his shirt to fold into a blanket for the little one. After that, he closed the flaps for the lid, bending them so they laid with on side on another flap, one side covered. Rising, he yawned and looked at the others, then to Relena. "I'm sorry Miss Relena, Faith ran through your pretty flowers and messed up your garden and I shouldn't have let her go. I'm sorry for making you all worried and for not telling you. I'm really sorry." Sighing, he began to walk from the room, his head hanging as he held onto Faith's leash tightly and went to get his shoes. He knew that the others had to look for him and that he'd probably make them late, but he went to get his shoes none the less and to come back, ready to leave.  
  
Relena watched him begin to leave, but crossed by the table and took his hand up in hers, holding it gently but firmly. Standing in front of him, she smiled softly. "Heero, it's okay. The garden can be fixed and the flowers replaced, but we can't replace another one of you. We were just worried, we don't want to lose you. But things are going to be okay, and you shouldn't be so mad at yourself, everything's going to be all right. Just give us fair warning next time. Smile a little bit, it suits you better." Using her other hand to delicately take his chin in her hands, she raised his face to hers, their eyes locking. He searched them, implored them, and she kept her gaze, smiling when his eyes lit up once more with a life that she hadn't seen very often. With him in this state, unless he grew out of it, they'd be no more than friends. But if they were friends, that would make her happy none the less.  
  
"Okay," was his soft reply, a grin spreading across his lips. He only continued to his room to grab his things without a word, feeling Quatre follow him and lead him back toward the steps.  
  
~+~  
  
Smiling, Heero sat silently while the others talked, preparing to leave. In one hand, he held the box, the baby squirrel awake but it was still somewhat dazed from the ether, and in the other he held his dog's leash tightly. At last, they were heading to their final destination, Heero's new home for a span of time. He was going to miss the palace, Relena was really nice to him and he trusted her as he did the others.  
  
"Heero, are ya ready buddy?" Duo piped up.  
  
His smile fading somewhat, he nodded. "I am. Faith wants to play again, though."  
  
Relena giggled, smiling. "Well, then I'm sure she can't wait to get to the circus, she'll have a wonderful time." Pulling her hands from behind her back, she held a delicately wrapped object, a small card and white ribbon tied to it. Holding it out, she watched Trowa take the box from Heero and the young man reach out for the object. "I'm not sure when your birthday is and I've been saving this, especially since the last time we met near my birthday, I received a very special teddy bear from you, and a happy birthday card. Don't open it yet, when you're on the road. You take care of yourselves, all of you. And especially you Heero. Faith, you better keep this young man out of trouble, okay?" She bent to pet the dog again as Heero took the object meant for him.  
  
Faith only barked and wagged her tail in response.  
  
"Good." Relena couldn't help but smile.  
  
Heero looked over to the young woman, having to remember to put her birthday down so he wouldn't forget it. He had a feeling he knew, but he wasn't for sure. Averting his eyes, he looked at the ground and spoke. "Thank you Miss Relena. Is it okay to hug a princess?"  
  
Relena looked somewhat shocked, but a giant smile crossed her face seconds later. "You're welcome Heero, and I'm sure you can, and I wouldn't mind one." Refraining herself from doing anything she shouldn't, she hugged the young man back and had to remember that he had changed.  
  
~+~  
  
Heero laid on the seat again, not really all that tired but it calmed Faith down because she really wanted to play and she didn't when she thought he was asleep. Looking at the ceiling, he listened to the music that Trowa was and began to think. "Why did I feel different when I hugged Miss Relena?"  
  
Trowa was caught off guard by the sudden question, having seen Heero lay down and believing him to sleep, but evidently he was wrong. Smirking, he answered his friend's question with a question of his own. "What do you mean different?"  
  
Heero didn't know how to say it, it was just-different. Thinking, he tried to say what he felt. "She made me smile when I didn't want to and I thought I was in a lot of trouble. She always made me happy, but I felt really glad and unhappy when she gave me the present. Then she said I gave her a teddy and she loved it and I wanted to get her another one to make her happier." He wasn't really understanding this.  
  
Smirking, Trowa nodded. "Do you remember her, before that night?" He knew that the other youth would recall which night.  
  
Shuddering slightly, Heero tried to push past the pain, the place, and see before it. "No."  
  
Sighing, he nodded. "Well, even before that, you knew Miss Relena and were always extremely careful about keeping her at a distance but protecting her with your life. When we first met, you had just self-destructed Zero in battle and Quatre was worried for and about you, but I took you in and with the help of Cathy, nursed you back to health. I'd realized more about you than I ever could have known from facts and logical thinking, that, and more about myself. You cared greatly for Relena, as she does you, but you didn't admit any of it as anything more than friendship. I was uncertain at the time and you'd said that "the only way for a person to live a good life is to follow their emotions." Well, I advise you of the same thing. Have you ever felt love Heero? Besides that of a family?"  
  
Thinking, Heero wasn't sure. He cared a lot for the others because they were his family, and he loved Faith because she was his friend and dog, and he loved Wing Zero because he was his, and like an old friend that he could always trust. But Trowa said besides those things. With Relena, he cared about her a lot too, but it was different than he cared for his friends. Somehow, it just was. "I-I'm not sure."  
  
Smiling, he spoke again. "Well, then you'll realize it in due time, but don't trouble yourself over it now. You still haven't opened her present." Motioning toward the dashboard, he spared his Japanese friend a glance as he quickly tried to sit up, the dog not wanting him to move.  
  
That was right, he hadn't opened her present. He was still very curious as to what it was. Taking the card, he opened it and read it aloud.  
  
"You've always been there for me when I needed you, or to let a smile drift to my face just by being in the room. You push me away, but I fear that my heart won't let me leave, so I am still by all, loyally yours. I hope you find use of this gift, and from now on, I only accept gifts by person. Until we meet again.  
  
Yours truly, Relena "  
  
Looking confused at the card, he put it down and carefully undid the ribbon, then the wrapping paper from where it was taped. It was pretty and he didn't want to ruin a nice job. Pulling back the last portion of the paper, he reached for the leather-bound book, turning it over to find a giant, golden eagle imprinted and painted on the front of it. Other animals decorated the sides, a fox with the name "Duo" underneath, a dragon with "Wufei", a wolf with "Quatre", and a falcon with "Trowa". The eagle was the biggest and sat in the middle, his animal. His first name was painted in gold, cursive letters at the top of it; a small leather strap held it shut with Velcro on its side. Opening it, he found a silvery pen, unused, just for him, a golden ribbon for a page marker. His eyes were wide in fascination and amazement, but yet he read what was on the first, inside page.  
  
"Use this journal as you see fit, but it has a part of all of us within it; a gift from all of those who care for you and about your life. From your friends." And still, there was another message within the page.  
  
"The mighty wolf, wisdom far beyond thy years holds sanctuary within this creature. Swift and true, its loyalties never lie. Though it may be weaker than the other beasts of the forest, the wolf is thy companion, its strength proving itself in times of need.  
  
The Falcon, creature of flight and keeper of the skies, is quick to aid those in need. His decisions, for the greater good of those around him, his skills, surpass his age by generations. Take careful note with this bird, for he can be quick to strike out, yet a friend that will never fail. Make him thy friend, he is true to you and will be by thy side, but make him thy enemy, and he shall seek a swift retribution.  
  
The Fox, animal of swiftness, cunning, and deceit. He is the humble trickster, smart in his ways and knows how to fool the eye. Yet, he knows when it's time to hide, or when to fight. Small yes, but do not forgo your strength in pity, for one may not judge by appearance. He is strong and fierce, a good ally but hard to keep his loyalties. Find your way past his barriers and to his heart, and you'll never find yourself alone or without hope, for he always carries another "trick up his sleeve".  
  
The Dragon, strong in power and that of justice. He must do as he sees fit, to rectify the mistakes made by those who are foolish and to deal punishment to those who do not seek compensation for his actions. Living the life of loneliness, it takes one strong of heart to reach him, and once thy loyalties are won, thou needst never fear. For thou has made a good friend, and nothing will sway the dragon's heart from such a thing.  
  
And yet, the mighty Eagle. Master of the skies and heavens above, strength, agility, skill, wisdom, justice, truth. All four of the other animals combined, he holds their characteristics. A bird of independence, he seeks to be alone, no one may tame his wild spirit as no one may catch the wind within thy hand. But yet, only one will truly make their way past his walls and fortresses to his heart, to tame the wildness within his body and soul. Though allies he may have, they cannot limit his spirit without feeling his wrath. Only the gentle winds and the call of the wild can sooth him, yet the song of a dove is but the only thing that can capture his heart. A true friend and ally, make him not thy enemy, but have patience to push past his protective walls and make him thy brother. And you will never regret thy decision, for you will never be alone, but always the watchful eye in the sky, keeping notice of you and safety for you.  
  
Made in special dedication to Heero Yuy"  
  
Trowa listened, smiling. It was true, only a dove's song could quell the eagles wild spirit, and Relena had done that since the day she and Heero met, whether he wanted to admit it or not. "Well, she put a lot of thought into that one for you."  
  
Heero nodded, smiling and holding the journal within his hands, closing the binding and gracing his fingers over the designs of the eagle. He knew that this animal was meant to symbolize him, and he was fascinated by the outline and detail. "I love it..."  
  
Shaking his head, he looked out over the horizon, finding the familiar tops of the circus tent just ahead. "Look, we're almost there." He pointed in the direction and watched Heero gaze at it, his smile becoming larger.  
  
With anxious eyes, he scanned the horizon and found the large tent of which his friend spoke. They were almost there. Faith jumping up and looking out the front window told him that she knew as well. "We're almost there Faith. Then you can play, but you've got to behave." A small scratching and a chattering inside the box drew his attention to it, the squirrel was awake.  
  
Trowa noticed this as well, smiling. "Sounds like he's feeling better. We'll go ahead and take a look at him when we get to the fair grounds, then he can have some food and water. He'll be fine for a few more minutes, as long as Faith doesn't try and get to him again." He could tell by the numerous people running about that they were getting ready for the evening's show. The familiar faces and welcoming surroundings made him feel at home once more. Slowly turning into the long, gravel road, he watched the others' heads look up, smiling and waving at his return.  
  
Cathy listened to the commotion, not thinking anything of it but instead concentrated on practicing her aim. She was skilled, but everyone needs their practice. Stopping a friend that worked at one of the booths, she looked at her giant smile in curiosity. "What is everyone fussing about?"  
  
The young woman looked at her as if she were crazy. "You didn't know your brother's back?"  
  
Cathy smiled, forgetting her practice and tossing all the daggers that she had left at the target before running to meet her brother. The others were excited that one of their star performers were back, but they weren't swarming the vehicles. Looking as the truck parked, she only smiled and called her greeting. "If you liked to take any longer Trowa, we'd be done and moved on before you got here."  
  
Nodding to Heero, he waited of the dog to be connected the leash before he opened the door, Heero exiting on his side. "We had something to take care of before we left. Don't lie, you didn't miss me."  
  
Smirking, Cathy gave her brother a hug, regardless of whether he cared on not. "Who would miss a trouble-making, tag-a-long little brother like you?" Giggling softly as the others exited the second truck, she shook her head. "Of course we did. Welcome home, even if you won't stay for anything longer than a week at a time or so. What else did you have to take care of?" Looking over curiously, she watched Heero cross over to Trowa's side, yet stayed behind him and held the dog leash. Heero, with a dog? And shying away from her? It was different, that was for sure, yet she knew why and pity filled her. The others joined them and she spared them each a smile.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Heero, come on. It's okay, she won't hurt you. This is my sister, Cathrine. Cathy, I believe you already know Heero here. Faith will be staying with him as well, the greyhound." Placing his hand on the other youth's shoulder, he led Heero up to his side and tried to coax him into meeting his sister's gaze.  
  
Duo piped up at this. "Don't worry Heero, she's nice or can be. We met rather.... differently and under different circumstances."  
  
Heero looked up from the ground, catching her soft smile and giving a small grin of his own. Looking back at the others, he wasn't sure if they were going to leave him when he got comfortable with Cathrine around or not. He didn't want them to, this was all new to him. This place, these people.  
  
Cathy, seeing his uncertainty, held out her hand to show him she meant no harm. Holding it palm up, she watched him look at it in curiosity. "I'm glad you've come to stay with us Heero, I'm sure you'll love it here. Most of my jobs are helping to take care of the animals, and you can too. Do you want to see them? They're big, but nice. It's okay, I won't hurt you like Trowa said." Holding her hand steady as he slowly placed his in hers, she closed her fingers around his with a kind smile. "My little brother was telling me that you've never seen a show before. Well, we'll be sure to make this one you won't forget. The grounds aren't really set up, but you're welcome to go ahead and wander around and look at things, just be careful. Or, you can go ahead and sit in the tent, it's cooler in there and you can watch the different acts practice. It won't be a lot of what's in the show, that's mainly done out here, but most of the time it's just working with the animals. To get them ready."  
  
Heero watched her, feeling somewhat better about being around her now that he knew she was nice, but he still didn't want to leave his friends. "I'm not sure." His voice was soft as he looked back to the others.  
  
Trowa nodded, a gentle smile on his lips. "It's okay, we need to take care of the little guy in the truck first anyway. You can also stay and rest in Cathy's trailer, it's air conditioned and roomy, if you want to rest. I'll have to leave you all on your own for a little while though, I need to do something and work with a couple of the animals to help for tonight's show and Cathy has to work on her act a little bit." Motioning toward his sister's trailer, he spoke again. "It'd be easier to take care of him in there, it's a bit hot out here and he can stay where it's cool. Duo, why don't you go ahead and get the box out of the passenger side, it should be on the floor. We can grab your journal later, okay Heero?"  
  
With a growing smile, he nodded and kneeled down, not bothering much to pull his hand from Cathy's as he began to stroke Faith. "See Faith, this is our new home, we're gonna stay here. There's lots of room for us to play and Cathy is really nice. Go ahead and say hi, Faith." Releasing the dog's collar, he watched her cross over to Trowa's sister, sniff her legs, then jump up on the young woman. Grabbing the leash and standing, he was about to call Faith back when he saw that Cathy didn't move, but let the dog jump on her and began to pet her.  
  
Laughing softly, the young woman let the dog give her a couple of kisses, rubbing her back and scratching behind her ears with both hands. "She's a sweet-heart and she is really pretty. Especially her blue eyes. Faith is a good name for her, and I'm sure she'll love it here Heero, there most definitely will be enough room for the both of you to play." Giggling, she watched Duo return with a box in curiosity. Leading them away, glad that Heero held her hand comfortably, almost like a little boy, she headed toward her trailer. "You'd better change Trowa if you're going to go ahead and work with the animals. You know better."  
  
Trowa nodded, looking to the others as they followed his sister. "She's adopted them both already."  
  
Quatre laughed softly in agreement. "By the smile on his face, Heero's taken to this place and Cathy quickly and far better than we could have expected."  
  
Wufei smirked. "He has, and that's good. He should be safe here, and have the time of his life in the meanwhile. One question that still plagues me though, when we leave, what will he do before each show when your sister is preparing her act?"  
  
Trowa watched Heero look at Enchantress, their largest and oldest female, white, Siberian tiger work with her trainer. She wasn't all that old and she kept the others in check. "He seems quite taken with the animals as well. He'll be able to help Cathy or the animal trainers and work with the animals, or wherever he's needed. He'll learn quickly, and things aren't that hard around here. They wouldn't let him do anything too big or that he could get hurt badly doing. But he can help, it'd pass the time, and an extra hand can always be used."  
  
Duo added at this. "Sounds like fun, and yet you'd rather be working now than lounging about when you can?"  
  
"I can't. I have to work with the animals. It'll all make sense later, and Quatre, I know you know what I was thinking; so keep quiet. Here we are." Turning and smiling, he knew that Quatre would keep quiet for a while, he just wasn't sure how long he could handle Duo. The young American was bound to persist until Quatre told or Wufei probably threatened him.  
  
~+~  
  
Sitting backstage, Trowa looked at Cathy as she fixed her hair and makeup in the mirror. Laughing softly as she posed, he only shook his head and continued with his costume when she shot her gaze at him. "Sometimes, I worry about you Sis."  
  
Giggling softly, Cathy looked at her little brother. "You laughed, it's been a while since you did that. Learning to open up are we?"  
  
"Only until I have to go back Cathy, you know that." Letting his smile falter, he put on his welcome mask and sighed.  
  
"Are you okay Trowa?"  
  
"I'm fine Sis, just wish this war was over." Standing, he walked to the curtain and watched the people file in, sitting and crowding on the wooden benches. He pushed the curtain aside enough to look, but not enough for anyone to see him. Spotting his small group of friends, he smirked. Faith wasn't allowed in the tent, it'd be crowded as it was, so she stayed in Cathy's trailer, the squirrel in Cathy's room and in a small cage that was big enough for it and its "nest", but the bars small enough so that it couldn't get out. Faith couldn't get to him, he couldn't get out and into everything or have a chance to get caught in the dog's jaws again. They sat near the isle as advised, that was good. He'd stopped Zita, she was working with Enchantress and she used the tigers in her acts, curious as to what she was doing earlier and to find out what she was doing for an act. She's told him it was her regular working with the large cats, but she was teaching them to listen to others and not her commands until she made a certain motion. It was almost like sign language. She'd wanted to get the audience involved, having them use trained tigers to follow the commands of other people but rebel to her for the time being. They'd be random people from the audience. His only request was, to see if she couldn't get Heero down there and enjoying himself. She agreed and knew who to look for and where. A hand on his shoulder made him jump slightly and whirl about to find a sympathetic sister.  
  
"Trowa, don't worry. They'll be fine and Heero will be fine with us here, but when you leave as I've learned you must, end this war swiftly and come home safe, and for good. All of you." Smiling, she hugged her brother again and released him to find a small grin.  
  
"I will, don't worry." Taking a deep breath, he listened to the manager speak, introducing the circus and some of the things they'd see. Trowa would go ahead and start the show after the introductions and the animal tamers grabbed the attention of the people with the more exotic animals. Cathy would end it, the true star giving the crowd one last memory to take with them. Taking a few steps, he turned to look at Lerado, his partner in most of his acts. The giant lion remained quiet, letting Trowa stroke the beast's head. "Let's do this Lerado, give them something to laugh about and enjoy themselves. I'm counting on you, we haven't practiced this a lot, so I really need you to help me now. Okay? Good. Go ahead and let them know you're here." Trowa listened to the manager speak, then urged the lion to roar behind the curtains.  
  
Heero listened intently, his interest drawn as he sat with the others, hearing the lion roar. "Isn't Trowa going to come watch?"  
  
Quatre laughed softly and spoke quietly. "Don't worry, he's watching this. You'll know in a minute."  
  
Duo shot Quatre a glare, the Arabian hadn't broken like he'd hoped. "C'mon Quatre, please tell me?"  
  
Wufei silenced the persistent pilot. "You'll know soon enough, now be silent baka."  
  
The manager continued with the act. "It seems we may have a little bit of a problem, our great lion, Lerado, seems to have gotten out. But don't worry, there is one that can find him, with your help." Standing out of the spotlight, he headed behind the curtain as the spotlight was focused on the entrance to the ring.  
  
Heero watched, somewhat scared for his friends. If the lion had gotten out, someone could get hurt. "Will Trowa be okay?"  
  
"He'll be just fine, he knows what he's doing." Quatre assured.  
  
Trowa took his cue, doing a triple back flip out into the ring, catching the oo's and ah's of the people. With a final push, he catapulted himself into the air with his arms, doing a double twist, flip, then final spin so that he was facing the audience and landed with ease. He actually smiled to the crowd, raising his hands in the air and catching his friend's surprised and approving expressions. Not saying a word, he pretended to look around, catching Lerado's roar backstage and looking about some more as if he hadn't a clue. Walking around the outside of the ring, he quickly gazed back at hearing everyone's gasps and knew it was all up to Lerado now. Pretending to think, he held one hand to his side, a scrap of meat in his hand for he'd also asked that Lerado be fed little so that he was still hungry. Resting his chin on his other hand as his elbow rested on his other arm, he kept pondering. Finally, he raised his hands in defeat, shrugging his shoulders clueless as he felt the lion sneak up behind him.  
  
The crowd screamed at this. "Behind you! He's behind you!"  
  
Giving them a final minute, he turned a second after Lerado pounced, heading and looking behind him where the lion once stood. This go a laugh out of everyone as they watched the stunned lion.  
  
Heero watched, worry filling his being as he watched the lion ready to pounce on Trowa, but smiled when Trowa moved at the last minute. "He didn't see him."  
  
Quatre laughed as his friend continued the game of cat-and-mouse. "No, he didn't. It's okay, Trowa's trying to find him but Lerado isn't going to hurt him, they're just playing." Assuring Heero, they watched the act, Trowa looking all over but never finding Lerado.  
  
'Last time, pull it off Lerado and land on the platform.' Sitting in front of the circular step, he listened to Lerado pounce and steady on the platform before he turned, a giant smile on his face as he gave the lion the food. Listening to the crowd cheer and applaud, many rising to their feet and giving a standing ovation, he stroked Lerado and looked to his other friends. "Great job Lerado, you did it again. Now, let's go ahead and get this show started." Pushing the lion softly, he watched the creature head towards the audience, circling about as he did another back flip, pushing himself into the air with a triple twist and coming down into a one-handed hand stand on the lions back, riding him out of the ring and backstage. Once there, he listened to the manager introduce the next act, Lerado stopping and settling down.  
  
Cathy trotted over to her brother, having watched. "That was a great show Trowa, and I think that's the first time I've seen you smile out there! You really got the crowd on their feet and laughing." Hugging him from behind, she laughed as he struggled to keep his balance.  
  
"Well, Lerado did what he was supposed to, exceptionally well considering that he only practiced it for a few hours. You can eat now partner, you did great." Letting the animal trainers take him away, he smiled and quickly began to change.  
  
"What are you doing Trowa?"  
  
"Changing, why?"  
  
"Don't you remember? We all go out a final time at the end of the show, you'd just have to put everything on again." Shaking her head, the young woman only smirked.  
  
Thinking, he put his mask down upon the table and looked back at her. "It's been a little while, and with everything that's happened, it's easy to forget." Sighing, he walked over and watched the acrobats enter the ring. "When's Zita up?"  
  
Looking at him curiously, she smiled. "What, she becoming your girlfriend or something?"  
  
Shooting her a glare, he shook his head. "No, I'd asked a favor of her, and I want to watch Heero when he's working with Enchantress."  
  
"I see, you went ahead and asked her to pick him as one of the three audience tamers." Giggling, she listened to the crowd cheer and laugh, seeing their faces light up as she gazed through the curtain.  
  
Walking up beside her, he leaned against one of the posts. "I just wanted to see him have some fun, he was really shaken up after the escape, and then broken-hearted when we told him we had to leave and that he'd be staying with Relena. Who he was staying with changed, but nothing else. We tried to make it easier on him, and right now, he could really use some fun. He still has Zero, though it's with Sally, but he knows how to fly thanks to Quatre's help. Yet, Quatre has a few bruises to sport for Heero's, professional maneuvers when he was just supposed to be relearning. That, and the journal Relena got him, and we're just trying to make it easier. I'll have to program your computer to immediately connect to Heavyarms should you need to get a hold of us. We'll call whenever and if I can finally get into Heero's laptop, I can program your computer to email to that and so that we can get it. He wouldn't remember the passwords to get past the firewalls, but we don't really have a computer that we can gain access to all the time, nor the same one. We'll try and visit when we can as well, he knows all this, and has accepted it, yet he isn't going to like it in the slightest. Oh, and if you move near any OZ bases for a show, try not to let him get out too much, he'll be easily recognized by the soldiers and he gets really nervous around them. It'd be best to pre- warn him, then expect nightmares and extreme uneasiness, but I don't want him to be by himself. Especially during times like those. They'll take him captive again and he won't know what to do or how to defend himself, they won't believe that he doesn't know anything any longer and they'll just hurt him again Cathy."  
  
Placing her hand on his shoulder, she watched him turn to her. "I will take care of him just like I do you. Like a little brother. I won't let him out of my sight and no one will hurt him again. Don't worry Trowa, he'll be fine. If anything does happen, I know that I can stall long enough after telling you so that you can get there to help if I can't handle it myself, and Heero will be safe. I swear it Trowa." With a sympathetic smile, she watched a small one grace his lips. "You really do look so much better out there when you smile. You really do look so much better when you smile period."  
  
Letting his smile grow, he only shook his head. "I'll have enough to smile about later, after this damned war. We all will."  
  
Zita looked over to find Trowa and Cathy standing by the exit from the ring, her tigers growing impatient behind her but Enchantress kept them quiet, knowing the drill and what was expected. "Trowa!" She called just above a whisper, waving over to him. "Where's he at?"  
  
"Isle seat, middle section, the left side of the fifth isle." He called back, watching the final moves by the acrobats. He would have been one, but being a clown, he was hidden by the mask and clothes, even if they were goofy looking. He need not fear of his identity being revealed.  
  
"My left or their left?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
Nodding, she watched the two siblings move and the acrobats leave the ring, the manager introducing her act. With an anticipating sigh, she grinned and swung her leg over Enchantress's back, she always rode the tiger out and the people welcomed her. "Ready girl?" At receiving a look from the large feline, she ushered her out at a gallop, into the ring. "Go Chant." The five tigers followed in knowing. Throwing her hands into the air, she watched the tigers circle the ring, the last three falling out into the middle of the stage, standing side by side. On the second round in the circle, the last two tigers left Chant's lead and raced toward the crowd, jumping upon the others and forming the second level of the pyramid. This was something new she was trying. With a final urge, she held onto Enchantress's coat and braced herself. "Now Chant," she whispered in the cat's ear. "This is your turn. I trust you." With a final leap, she and Chant landed on the backs of the top two tigers, forming the pyramid as the people cheered. With a soft kick, she urged Chant to jump down, forming the circle again, rounding once by herself, the second time with two more cats, the third with all five trailing her. Her equipment and everything was set up for everyone. Stopping before everyone, she watched the other cats line up behind Enchantress.  
  
Heero stared on in awe, the woman that road the tiger was the same one he saw before, she was pretty and she looked really nice. The white tigers were also very beautiful, strong but graceful. Clapping with the others, he watched the tigers spread out and lay down, the biggest tiger following the lady back to the middle of the rink. When everything quieted down, music could be heard, it didn't have any words but it was energetic and moving, the guitars and drums driving the tempo on.  
  
Smirking, Trowa nodded in approval. "She's finally got the pyramid down, how long did it take her?"  
  
Cathy hid her laughter. "Three months."  
  
"She's done pretty good. Now, just to go on with the show." Yawning, he realized how truly tired he was from the day. Looking at his sister, he knew he should have stifled it.  
  
"You're going to bed when this is all over Trowa."  
  
"What? I'm fine and there is a lot to be done still in cleaning up after the show. You may have done it without me, but that doesn't mean that now that I'm here, I don't have to do anything just because I'm back. Don't look at me like that Cathy." Sighing, he knew that even if he did help clean up after the show and put everything away, he'd never hear the end of it until he was asleep. Then it was going to be a long night for the both of them.  
  
With a look of disapproval, Cathrine turned back to watching the acts. Zita was still trying to get Chant to listen to her.  
  
Zita had already given Chant the signal to ignore her commands, so she tried harder as the crowd laughed. "Enchantress, you climb up here." With a sigh, she climb up to show the cat what she meant and watched it walk away. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"  
  
Heero laughed softly, enjoying the circus and his first show. The others had said that he'd like it, and he didn't just like it, he loved it. Even Wufei was laughing some. Turning back, he watched the young woman try and get the tiger to listen to her.  
  
Turning to the crowd, she spoke. "Oh, you all think you can do better? Let's see, then I need someone to come down here and show me to do it right if you all think so." Watching hands pop into the air, she walked straight into the audience and chose a girl about the age of seven, a young boy about the age of twelve, and finally, she turned to look again. "Hey, I didn't say we were going anywhere guys, get back here you six. The act isn't done yet." She got a laugh out of the people as the tigers came back to their spots reluctantly and laid down. They were meant to do that, called back by a few of the circus trainers. Walking about, she finally came to Heero and held out her hand. "I think I've found three of the best tiger tamers there is, come on."  
  
Heero looked up at her in uncertainty, then over to Quatre.  
  
"It's okay Heero, go ahead and go with her. We'll be right here and she needs your help." Smiling, he watched his friend take her hand and followed her down.  
  
Zita smiled, he was reluctant now but he'd have fun, she'd see to it personally. Standing him next to the other two, she went ahead and asked their names, having them speak into her microphone. Then she assigned them each a tiger, taking one of the others as Chant went to Heero. "Let's give these brave tiger tamers another hand." She let the applause quell itself, quickly giving the signal to Tigger. "Okay, let's see if I can't get this another time. Tigger, on the step." She used her hands to command the tiger into laying down. As the audience laughed, she walked over to the three other people in the ring and looked at them as they laughed. "Think it's funny? Let's see you do better. Go ahead Jason, take Trinity and see if you can do anything with her." Sighing in "defeat", she watched the boy take the tiger over to the platform. "Go ahead and tell her where to go, then point to it and maybe she'll do something."  
  
The young boy, Jason, did as he was instructed. Watching the tiger climb up, he laughed as the crowd did.  
  
Zita walked over, an amazed look on her face as she played along. "Well, maybe you were just lucky. Trinity, down." She used her hands to motion for "hide". The tiger hid her eyes with her paws, then looked up and hid her face again. Looking down, she found Jason trying to keep himself from collapsing to the ring floor. "I suppose you could do better?"  
  
Jason pointed to the ground, having gotten the hang of this commanding thing and called between laughs. "Down Trinity." The tiger jumped from the step and he was instructed to join the others, the crowd applauding.  
  
"Let's give this young man a hand, he's got to be Doctor DoLittle himself." Zita smiled as the kid took it overboard and turned, bowing dramatically and even getting a laugh out of her. "You can go ahead and sit back down Jason, you've managed to show me up. You did a great job." Smiling, she watched Trinity lay along the ring in her spot. "Okay Kalina, let's see if Dæmon will work. Dæmon, come." She motioned for him to turn around and head in the other direction. "Dæmon stop!" Sitting on the ground in "frustration", she watched the others laugh and Kalina giggle as she petted the tiger. "Dæmon doesn't like working for just anyone, Kalina. Go for it if you think you can."  
  
Kalina, having seen Jason, walked to Zita's side with Dæmon at her side. "What do you want him to do?"  
  
Biting her bottom lip, she thought. "I bet you can't get him to go on the slide." Smiling, she watched Kalina lead the tiger over to the slide.  
  
"Get up there Dæmon." She pointed to the top and watched the tiger climb. Looking over her shoulder, she fell into giggles at Zita's face, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. "Come down." Pointing to the end, she watched the tiger do as he was told. The crowd cheered loudly and she blushed from the attention.  
  
"I'm just having a bad day. Are you Mrs. DoLittle?"  
  
Sticking out her tongue and pretending to gag, boys still had cooties at this time, she shook her head viciously and got another laugh from the crowd.  
  
"Okay, go ahead and sit down Kalina. You did great. Let's all give Kalina another round of applause."  
  
The crowd did so.  
  
Heero hoped that his tiger would work for him, he watched the other two but felt shy and nervous in front of all these people. Petting Enchantress, he felt her nose nudge his hand and he smiled slightly. He wasn't feeling so good again. Looking up, he found Zita walking over to him.  
  
Skillfully clicking off her battery pack to the mic, she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. With a soft voice while the crowd chattered, she looked at him and spoke. "It's okay Heero, this is going to be just fine. Trowa told me all about you. He said you were really good with animals and I had to see for myself, so, how about we show these people how it's done. There's nothing to be afraid of, she likes you and will listen. Are you going to help me?"  
  
Heero looked at her, calming down somewhat. Nodding, he watched her turn her mic back on and waited for his instructions.  
  
"Okay, now there have been two people that have made two of the worst tigers I've had listen to them. They're not bad, they just don't listen." She heard the people laugh and smiled. "Now, Enchantress, or Chant, always listens to me, but I think she found someone she liked better. She won't listen to me, so maybe you can get her to work for you Heero and finish the show. How about it?"  
  
Heero nodded again, smiling. He could hear the people clapping and cheering, just for him. He could hear Duo's loud shouts of encouragement too. "Okay."  
  
Trying one more time, Zita verbally commanded the tiger to circle again but with her hands, she told her to go backstage. "Hey hey hey! Where do you think you're going missy?" The tiger only came back and laid down, looking away from Zita. "I give up, see if you can't get her to circle." Winking at Heero, she stood back and took a seat on the metal steps, just outside the ring.  
  
Heero nodded, walking out toward the center of the ring, Chant following. Kneeling, he began to stroke the tigress's head and speak softly to her. "Let's finish this, like Zita said. Make the others proud, okay?" Standing, he pointed toward the outside of the ring and said in a firm voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Circle Chant."  
  
Enchantress took off immediately, circling around and having the other five follow her lead. She kept circling, never quitting until commanded otherwise.  
  
Zita stood and ran to Heero's side, smiling. "Well, I'll be. If you were bribing her, then I'm in big trouble."  
  
Heero shook his head and laughed. "I just told her we had to work now."  
  
Sighing, she watched the tigers circle, another "amazed" look upon her face. "Well, that's good. Now, let's see how good you really are. I want you to go ahead and get Chant to lead the others on the step, they'll jump from there up the ramp and down the slide, around, up this other ramp, and on through this ring." She pointed to the raised ring.  
  
Heero nodded, knowing what to do as if he had commanded like this before. "Okay." Looking out, he caught Chant watching him. Standing next to the step, he pointed at it and called out. "Enchantress, up." The tiger followed his command, the others doing the same as he moved to the ramp near the slide, pointing first to the top then the bottom of the slide, then walking around to the other ramp where Chant circled around and on up to jump through the hoop. The five tigers followed in suite. After he was done, a loud explosion was heard near the ring, sending up colored smoke and streamers into the air, getting surprised cries, oo's and ah's once again from the crowd.  
  
Zita laughed, placing her hand on Heero's shoulder to keep him calm and quickly telling him that it was supposed to happen. She had forgotten to tell him earlier and Trowa had said that he might be scared. "It's okay Heero, you did everything perfectly and that was supposed to happen. Don't be afraid."  
  
Heero stood where he was, somewhat shaken but he kept fairly calm. Smiling, he watched the smoke clear and heard the thundering applause as people rose from their seats and clapped for him, his friends cheering louder and Duo shouting above the crowd and rooting him on.  
  
Quickly signaling to the tigers, she called her commands once the others hand seen her hand gestures. "Chant, stop." The six felines stopped and raised their heads as meant to, releasing a victorious call. "Well, they listen now. I've heard of a horse-whisperer, but you've got to be the tiger-whisperer. Or cat-whisperer, whichever you choose. Let's give him another round of applause ladies and gentleman for a job well done!" Raising her left hand, she let her right stay on his shoulder as she caught his smile.  
  
Heero couldn't hide his smile, feeling it grow larger on his face. Everyone was proud of him and he did a good job. He was going to like it here. Receiving the go ahead, he quickly made his way back to his seat to watch the rest of the show.  
  
Zita smiled, finishing her act and leaving the ring, catching a smirking Trowa and laughing Cathy just behind the curtains. Jumping off of Chant, she headed over to the two as another act entered. "Well, what'd ya think guys?"  
  
"That's all?" Trowa teased.  
  
Cathy was surprised that her brother was acting so open around everyone now, showing emotions, but she slapped his arm anyway. "Trowa, behave."  
  
"I mean, that was great. Heero really had fun it looks like and he's bound to remember this for the rest of his life. Thanks." Trowa nodded and looked out again, certain by the giant smile on Heero's face that he wasn't going to forget it and by the way the others were smiling and congratulating him, they wouldn't either. Turning, he sighed and headed back into the circus tent to sit down, he knew the rest of the show and would watch again when Cathy ended it, then it was his turn to go ahead and lead the others back out for a final bow with the other performers and everyone else that helped make the show possible. Then, they'd all let the manager have his turn in the spotlight as they applauded him, then he'd lead them back, change, then meet the others in the stands as they had planned.  
  
With a slight frown, Cathy crossed over to Trowa's side. "I can tell the manager that you're not feeling so hot and lead the other performers out for you if you'd rather Trowa. You can go ahead and join the others, then take it easy for the rest of the night. You don't look like you got too much sleep little brother."  
  
Shaking his head, Trowa looked up at her. "When you wake up and instantly find out that your friend is somewhere, by himself with only a spunky puppy, in a large palace or on the palace grounds somewhere, that and he isn't his normal self and could get into every kind of trouble there is, it drains you, besides waking up early and taking that long ride. That, and trying to save every little bit of wildlife you come across." With a tired laugh, he smiled tiredly. "I'll lead them out, and argue with you if I can find the energy and help at least put the animals away and get them taken care of."  
  
With a sigh, Cathy nodded. "Fine, but you can't argue with me for long little brother, you're too tired to. I'm guessing that Heero will find the couch better than the pullout bed inside of it?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about us. We'll make due on the floor or wherever. We always do. If everything goes all right tonight, without nightmares or anything, we should be leaving within about two to three days. I don't want to ruin tonight, so we can tell him tomorrow. He's probably as ready as he'll ever be within these next few days to let us leave as he stays here."  
  
"All right then, and I'll take care of him for all of you. Feel free to drop by unexpectedly and call whenever, I can tell you are all really trying to make this easier on him, but what's going to make it easier on the four of you?" Cathy watched the next performers leave and the previous ones exit the ring.  
  
Sighing, he thought. "Knowing that he's safe. And ending this war for good."  
  
The next hour and a half passed, performers going on and coming off, giving the crowd memories to last them a lifetime. All the while, Trowa rested and closed his eyes, knowing that the others were enjoying themselves, or at least he hoped so.  
  
At last, it was his turn. Looking back at the acrobats, he nodded and waited for the manager to give the cue. He'd enter with a double, one- handed, front flip, followed by a spin in mid air, then a triple, no-handed back flip and continue the back flips until he reached the other side of the ring. The acrobats would follow with their stunts, Zita riding Enchantress, and so on and so forth until Cathy had come out and they all took a bow. Things would go from there. Hearing the cue, he turned and started his job, giving the others a few minutes and continuing his work around the outside of the ring. The applause were all well worth it, the smiles on peoples faces, their laughter, their amazement, and their eyes watching you. It was all worth in and why he loved working in the circus, besides the people he worked with and now called his family. Smiling and waving to the audience, he watched the others exit, then looked to Cathy and they started the wave of bows that started from the ends, to the middle, and back again. Things were a little different, the manager stood in the middle of the ring of people. Taking a bow, he waited for his turn to come again. Then he clapped with the others as the manager took a final bow and bid the people a safe night and trip home, hoping they enjoyed themselves and telling them of their next shows and that everything else was still open for exploring. Waiting until the animals had gone and the trainers, he led the others back behind the curtain and immediately took his mask off, changing into his normal set of clothes.  
  
"You look like you're forcing everything Trowa, go get your friends and enjoy yourself for a little while, show them around the rest of the circus. Then go to bed, you're tired." Cathy didn't rush her changing, she was letting down her hair when her brother was putting his normal shoes on.  
  
"Later. I'll help with..."  
  
"We've got it, you know you're going to worry enough about Heero when you leave, have fun while you can little brother." Smiling, she dug into her purse and snatched out some money for him, forcing it into his hand. "The circus uses the money to pay for our necessities, you can't just take them around and let them play the games for free. What will everyone else think? Besides, it comes back to us anyway, just take it and have fun."  
  
Looking up and smiling, Trowa sighed. "All right, thanks Sis. Your routine was perfect and great, as normal, and that's why you're the closing star and the biggest." He headed toward the curtain that separated the performers from the guests and stopped when he heard her speak up.  
  
"And you give yourself no credit Trowa. You made this the most memorable night that these people will probably ever experience for a while, at least in more lives than you know. My work wouldn't mean anything without your help. You were the star out there, now don't argue and let me change." Giggling, she watched him leave with a smile. She wasn't being modest, she knew she spoke the truth. He would be though and try to convince her otherwise, but she could be stubborn too.  
  
"Well well, look who came back." Wufei smirked, stretching his legs from sitting down for so long. It was interesting and he even had to admit, somewhat fun.  
  
Heero beamed, watching Trowa take the steps two at a time as he crossed over to them. "Did you see me Trowa? They all listened to me, the tigers, and they didn't listen to the other lady but they did what I told them to do! And the one called Chant, I think she's really pretty and she let me pet her and..."  
  
Trowa smirked, laughing softly. "I take it you liked your first show?"  
  
"I loved it! I've never been to the circus but I like it now and I never got to go before. And Cathy said that maybe I could help her with the animals. I want to help! I really do! They're so big but nice and they like me! I got scared when I saw you look for the lion and he was behind you, didn't you see him? But, Quatre said that you were just playing a game and that the lion was playing too and then I started laughing. I haven't seen those animals before, not so close! They're not like Faith or anything! I've seen cats, but those were big and strong and had a loud roar, but they're really nice if you make them your friends. The lady said I did everything perfectly and that I could even work with the animals too!" Taking a deep breath, he heard the others laugh while he tried to calm down.  
  
Quatre looked up, nodding. "I think he *might* have liked the circus," he teased. Placing his hand on Heero's arm, he smiled. "Settle down, we don't want you hyperventilating and passing out or something." Laughing, he only shook his head.  
  
"I watched it all, and I would have come out and joined you, but I had to lead everyone out. Cathy offered to take it and tell the manager, but it was my job so I stayed behind the curtain. I'm glad you all enjoyed yourself, and here I was thinking I did awful." Laughing, he led the others from the tent and out into the cool night. "We can go ahead and get Faith now, she's allowed to wander the grounds if she's with us."  
  
"Okay!" Was Heero's response. "You didn't do awful, you were really really good! And when the lights turned off and the colored lights came on, and the elephants made the jungle noises and the smoke made it almost scary, I also liked the part when..."  
  
Duo snickered softly as they headed toward Cathy's trailer. "Only one part Heero? Wow. He's talked more in the past ten minutes than in the entire time I've known the guy!"  
  
Heero looked at the others curiously, but didn't pay it any mind as he raced up to the trailer, opening the door and finding Faith waiting for him on the couch, her tail wagging madly. "You can come now Faith, it was really pretty and lots of fun, but they didn't let puppies in the tent so you couldn't come. I'll tell you all about it, but we're going to go for a walk now and look at everything else and you can come too! Come on! What's she doing?" He called back to his friends, for Faith kept her distance and sniffed at his hand and lower legs like she didn't know him.  
  
Trowa spoke at this, stifling a yawn. "She smells Enchantress and she doesn't know her. She'll be fine in a minute, she's just curious."  
  
Wufei looked at his comrade in uncertainty. "You're pushing yourself again Trowa. You have this entire time."  
  
"What?" The young circus performer looked at his Chinese friend.  
  
"He's right Trowa, you should take it easy, we all can while we've finally got the time." Quatre added. "You didn't switch drivers the entire time, you've always been up before us, and doing tonight's show after everything that has happened in the day has drained you. Take it easy for a little while, we aren't fighting yet."  
  
Nodding, he smirked. "You and Cathy think alike, all of you do."  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder about you man." Duo eyed him and closed the trailer door.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm just gonna leave it at that."  
  
Rolling his eyes, he led them toward the rides, quickly stopping by the booth and getting twenty dollars worth of tickets. Everything here used tickets. "Fine. I'll figure it out later." Uncrossing his arms and lifting them, he called out. "Take your pick, and enjoy."  
  
~+~  
  
Watching the others settle into their beds, Trowa finished covering Heero after he'd finally worn himself out on the amusement rides. He barely carried himself back to the trailer, most of the time, Trowa standing at the exit gate when the others went to enjoy themselves. He was tired, but he'd also ridden each of the rides. Most of the time, Cathy dragged him along and they tested them out. "Go to sleep Heero, there's plenty of time tomorrow to tell us everything." Drawing the blanket with tired arms over his friend's shoulders, he listened to the others as they fell asleep. Cathy sat in her room, keeping quiet and just relaxing after the night's show.  
  
Heero closed his eyes, feeling Faith snuggle next to him on the couch. "Goodnight Trowa. Thank you..."  
  
"You're welcome. And goodnight Heero." Petting Faith for a second or so, he thought about going ahead and going into his sister's room and talking some. He'd have time later, right now he was just tired, so instead he settled down on his makeshift bed, even the sparsely carpeted floor was comfortable. With that, he fell almost straight into sleep.  
  
~+~  
  
The next two days passed without much of a problem, Heero somewhat disheartened about them leaving so soon, but he promised the others to take care of the circus and help, and to take especially good care of Cathy and himself. Cathy would know when to release the squirrel into his new home and she would know how to get a hold of them and take care of everything.  
  
Duo looked at his friend with a sad smile. The time had come to part ways, them to return to the battlefield, Heero, to life. "We'll miss ya buddy, but we'll come back, all of us, alive."  
  
Heero nodded, averting his gaze. This time, he was going to be strong in front of all the others. Forcing back his tears and covering it with a smile, he looked up. "Faith is going to miss you too."  
  
Quatre kneeled to stroke Faith's head. "And we'll miss her, but we'll be back sooner than you know it."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Wufei crushed his emotions with an iron will and allowed himself a small smile. "You'll have too much fun to miss us for long."  
  
Shaking his head, he felt Cathy's comforting hand on his shoulder. She had said that he was allowed to call her Sis or Cathy like Trowa did too. He asked, confused at the time. "It won't be a lot of fun without you." Quickly brushing away a tear, he looked down to hide his eyes. He wasn't as strong as the others were being. Maybe at one time he was, but not now.  
  
Trowa forced himself to remain where he was. "Yes it will, I'm sure. Don't worry, it took me forever but I finally found the passwords to the computer firewalls that will let us get into the email portion. Cathy has a laptop as you've seen, and she'll show you exactly how to get to the part where you can send us anything, anytime you want. We'll be back soon, but we've gotta go so that we can come back for good. Okay?"  
  
Nodding, Heero looked up and smiled. "Okay." Dropping the chain-link leash so that it hung loosely on his wrist, Heero gave each of his brothers a hug for the last time before they left. Watching them climb into the trucks, Duo with Trowa and Quatre with Wufei, he waved and smiled along with Cathy when they left and pulled out. He stood in the same spot until he couldn't see them anymore before he turned to his new, older sister.  
  
Cathy took Heero into an embrace, knowing that he'd fought off his emotions for long enough. Feeling her shoulder beginning to dampen, she smiled and spoke softly to him. "It's okay Heero, Trowa leaves a lot like that and I don't really like it either, but when he says that they'll come back, he will, come hell or high water. And if he says that they'll all come back, alive, and for good when they end this war, they will. It'll be okay. Let's let you go ahead and get some rest, you woke up early this morning and you're still tired." Leading him back to the trailer, she smiled sadly. "Come on little brother."  
  
"Okay Sis. Come on Faith, they'll be back later." With a small smile, he wiped the stray tears away and followed her into the trailer. "They'll be back later."  
  
~+~The End...  
  
...or is it?  
  
Author's Note: Well, poor Heero... *sniffles* He had the time of his life being a "star" before everyone else after blaming himself for so much he thought he did wrong, and then the others leave him again! *sobs* Don't worry, this is the end of this portion.. but not of this story... *grins* I've got the sequel coming up, it'll be just like a journal. Okay, so that's the layout for the story, it does go off of his journal writings and into story format, but it took a little while to get into his head, then to see it as if he were from in a child's state of mind... *giggles* I'm so mean to him at times... Oh well, please look for the sequel, it's called "Starting Anew: Sequel to Innocence Restored". Please review! 


End file.
